Gildins Weg – Geliebter Sklave
by Gildin Elbereth
Summary: Kapitel 24 ist online! Der junge Noldo Gildin, einstiger Sklave der Menschen lernt elbisches Leben kennen. Und nun ein Kapitel, das Einblick in Thranduils Herz gewährt!
1. Ein Ort wie jeder andere

****

****

**Gildins Weg – Geliebter Sklave**

**Disclaimer:  
**Wesen, Orte und Gestalten dieser Geschichte sind aus Tolkiens Werken geliehen oder an diese wunderbare Welt angelehnt. Gildin ist meine Schöpfung, sonst liegen die Rechte an den Erben und meine Wenigkeit beabsichtigt keinen Gewinn daraus zu ziehen.  
  
**Rating:  
**PG 13 bis R, wegen sexuellen Handlungen, Slash und Gewalt.  
**Pairing:** Gildin/? später Gildin/Thranduil  
  
**Inside:  
**Noch kennt er seinen Namen nicht, hält sich für Abschaum und den letzten seines Volkes, Menschen benutzen ihn, treiben Handel mit seinem Körper, doch seine Zeit wird kommen...  
Die Geschichte eines Noldo, der weit seines Volkes seine jungen Jahre fristet.

* * *

****

**Kap 1: Ein Ort wie jeder andere!**

**  
  
**  
Nahezu lautlos folgte er den Anweisungen Telkors, nur das feine Rascheln des Umhanges folgte ihm hinauf auf die angehobene Ebene des Tavernenraumes. Sein Blick senkte sich zu Boden, versuchte dem Ort zu entkommen. Ein Ort wie hunderte anderer Orte. Der Name unwichtig, die Demütigungen dieselben, wie an allen Orten, die seinen Weg gestreift hatten.  
  
Langsam füllte sich der schmuddelige Tavernenraum und interessierte Blicke streiften den schmächtigen Elben.  
  
"Das hat man nicht alle Tage..."grölten die einen,  
  
"Bin gespannt auf seinen Preis..." tönte es von anderen.  
  
Und das waren die feinsten Rufe, andere forderten lüstern mehr zu sehen und johlten in die Menge wie sie den Elb mit ihren perversen Spielen unterwerfen würden.  
  
Der Elb zeigte keine Regung, zu gut kannte er diese Sprüche.  
  
Weit entfernten sich seine Gedanken, versuchten die Empfindungen seines Körpers zu verlassen. Erst die groben Hände Telkors holten ihn für einen Moment zurück und kurz blickte er über die nun dicht gefüllte Taverne. Der reichlich fließende würzige Wein tat sein übriges, dass die Stimmung immer ausgelassener wurde und viele nun nach seinem Körper gierten.  
  
Telkors Stimme herrschte über die Menge und trieb sie an, seine Peitsche knallte über den Bühnenboden, um sich Aufmerksamkeit zu verschaffen. Laut forderte er die Menge auf sich die prall gefüllten Münzbeutel schon bereit zu legen.  
  
Dann packte er grob den Arm des Elben und zog ihn weiter nach oben, so dass der Umhang aufschwang und die marmorne Haut darunter sichtbar wurde. Telkor kannte die Wirkung dieses Anblicks auf den gierigen Pöbel und grinste in die Menge.  
  
"Ja, das kann alles euch gehören...seine Haut ist weich wie ein samtenes Tuch...ihr könnt ihn testen....jeder von euch...für 10 Kupferstücke könnt ihr ihn hier nehmen..."  
  
Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zog Telkor dann den ganzen Umhang des Elben herunter und blickte mit widerwärtigem Stolz über die lärmende Meute. Das silberhelle Haar des jungen Elben floss dicht über seinen sanft modellierten Körper. Jeder Muskel war gespannt, wie ein Abbild eines der Valar stand er regungslos mit gesenktem Blick. Telkors Hände wanderten über seinen Oberkörper hinauf bis zu seinem zeitlos schönen Gesicht. Die elbischen Vorzüge anpreisend schob ein Finger grob seine Lippen auf. Der Elb zeigte keine Gegenwehr.  
  
"Wollt ihr diese feinen Lippen schmecken...sollen sie eurem Schwert die nötige Schärfe verleihen....hier könnt ihr seine Eignungen testen ...diese Lippen können euch vor Lust erbeben lassen....nur 20 Kupferstücke und ihr könnt in seine Lippen stoßen..."  
  
Grob drehte Telkors den Elben und ließ seine Finger über seine Kehrseite wandern.  
  
Kurz krallte er in das muskulöse Fleisch und lachte dreckig in das Publikum.  
  
"Hier ist der Ort der den den hungrigen Kerlen unter euch Befriedigung verschaffen wird...ein Ort der Lust...kommt heran...nur 10 Kupferstücke für dieses Vergnügen und 20 für seine Lippen... und für die Weiber die sich hier eingefunden haben...sein stärkste Waffe..."  
  
Wieder drehte er den Elben und senkte den Griff seiner Peitsche nah an sein Geschlecht.  
  
Dann winkte er einer der Tavernenbedienungen die eilig ihre Getränke abstellte und sich unter Anfeuerungsrufen des Pöbels auf den Weg zur Bühne machte. Telkor empfing sie mit einem breiten Grinsen. Und lustvoll atmend hob sich ihre Brust in ihrem engen Mieder.  
  
"Wie ist euer Name, schönes Fräulein ....ah Serema ...ihr hab heute die Ehre die Standfestigkeit des Elben unter Beweiß zu stellen.... Eine Ehre die einem nur einmal im Leben geboten wird...sobald ihr sein Schwert berührt wird es euch zeigen zu was es fähig ist...los berührt ihn ruhig...."  
  
Kaum hatten die fleischigen Finger der Bedienung den noch immer reglosen Elben berührt, zeigte sich schon die erwartete Wirkung und die Tavernendirne quiekte gierig auf, wollte mehr davon anfassen, doch Telkor zog sie zurück um dem Pöbel den Blick auf den erregten Elbenkörper freizugeben.  
  
"Nun kommt und testet ihn...für jeden ist etwas dabei....heran....nur einmal wird euch dies zuteil....ein Elb der eure Lust zum Wahnsinn treiben wird...heran ihr Kerle und Mägde..."  
  
Und schnell traten unter dem Jubel der Menge die ersten nach vorne. Ein schmieriger Schreinermeister legte als erstes seine Kupferstücke auf die Bühne und kletterte hinauf.  
  
Telkor nickt ihm dreckig grinsend zu...packte den Elben am Schopf und zog ihn unsanft auf einen Tisch...drückte seinen Körper hinauf so dass seine Hinterseite für den Schreiner zugänglich war.  
  
Der Elb ließ alles mit sich geschehen, nicht ein Zucken, nicht eine Regung zu Gegenwehr. Sein Blick war stur zu Boden gerichtet und strich nun über die grobe Fläche des Tisches. Dann schloss er die Augen und trennte seine Empfindungen von seinem missbrauchten Körper. Der Zugriff des Schreiners....das Gegröle der Menge bemerkte er schon nicht mehr, denn seine Seele wanderte über ungezähmte Wiesen. Wiesen, die er wissentlich nie gesehen hatte, doch seine Seele träumt von ihnen. Kein Laut des Schmerzes verließ seine Lippen. Und die Menge ergötzt sich an seinem Leib.  
  
Bis Telkor ihn am Haar wieder vom Tisch zog....  
  
tbc 


	2. Das Quartier des Hauptmanns

_„White Silver Black, Leetor und Merredith, Danke für eure Reviews"_

____

**Gildins Weg – Geliebter Sklave**

**Warnung:** Hier Rape und Slash!  
  
**Pairing in diesem Kapitel:** Gildin/Faramir

* * *

**Kap2: Das Quartier des Hauptmanns**

**  
  
**...bis Telkor ihn am Haar wieder vom Tisch zog.  
  
Der Elb blickte kurz auf um Telkors Miene einzuschätzen, doch Telkor schien abgelenkt, diskutierte mit dem beleibten Tavernenbesitzer, um den vereinbarten Preis.  
  
Telkors Hand löste sich aus dem silberhellen Haar, und der Elb nutzte die Gelegenheit sich nach seinem Umhang zu bücken, um sich anzuziehen.  
  
Telkor knurrte ärgerlich und schlug mit seiner Peitsche nach den Fingern des Elben.  
  
"Wer hat dir gestattet dich zu mit dem Stoff...es sind noch Gäste da...los gehorche..."  
  
Mit einer geschmeidigen Handbewegung schob der Elb den Umhang wieder von seinen Schultern und senkte beschämt die Augen. Der Tavernensaal war fast leer. Nur ein Tisch war noch besetzt und ein hochgewachsener Mann stattlich in die Farben der gondorianischen Garde gehüllt erhob sich, schritt auf die Bühne zu.  
  
Telkors Geschäftstrieb erwachte sogleich und mit einem schleimigen Lächeln begrüßte er den vermeintlichen Kunden, pries erneut die Vorzüge des Elben an. Doch der Gondorianer hatte genug gesehen und unterbrach Telkor.  
  
"Ich bin nicht zum eigenen Vergnügen hier, obwohl er mir sicher gefallen würde ...doch ich suche Kurzweil für die Tage des Königsfestes in der Hauptstadt. Eure Vorstellung hier hat ein großes Publikum erfreut, ich denke es könnte dem gelangweilten Hof ein wenig Ablenkung bieten. Ich lade euch hiermit ein, mit eurem Elben an den Hoffeierlichkeiten teilzunehmen. Findet euch in drei Tagen am Hintereingang der Feste ein und euch werden Räumlichkeiten zugewiesen"  
  
Telkor hörte mit fassungslos erfreutem Blick den Worten des Gondorianers zu, und fasste dann ehrfürchtig seine Hand, schüttelte sie vor Glück.  
  
"Ihr ..ihr könnt auf mich zählen....mein Herr...Herr Hauptmann...ihr seid sicher Hauptmann der Garde...wenn ich das gewusst hätte....nun ist er schon abgenutzt....ich werde ihn baden und er soll für dieses Angebot umsonst eure Nacht versüßen...nehmt ihn....dieses Angebot macht mich großzügig ..ich werde ihn auf euer Zimmer schicken...ihr wohnt doch sicher auch hier, mein Herr?"  
  
Und bevor der Gondorianer richtig antworten konnte, hatte Telkor den Elben schon den Weg hinunter zurück in die gemieteten Tavernenräume buxiert und ein Bad in Auftrag gegeben.  
  
Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen setzt der Hauptmann sich an seinen Tisch zurück.  
  
Der Elb hatte das Gespräch aufmerksam verfolgt und dachte nun im heißen Bad über das Gehörte nach. Vorsichtig rieb er mit einem Schwamm seinen missbrauchten Körper ab.  
  
_An den Königshof... In eine Stadt voller Menschen....noch mehr Menschen...immer mehr....niemals frei  
  
_Traurig ölte er seine Haut ein und schlüpfte er in einen leichten Überwurf. Kein Laut verließ seine Lippen, denn die Sprache des Menschen widerte ihn an und von seiner eigenen Sprache kannte er nur Bruchstücke. Regungslos stellte er sich neben die Tür und wartete auf Telkor.  
  
Kurz darauf führte ihn der Händler zu den Räumen des Gondorianers und schob ihn wortlos hinein.  
  
Der Gondorianer arbeitete gerade an einem Bericht und blickte kurz auf, deutete dem Elben dann sich aufs Bett zu setzen. Einige Zeit später schloss der Mensch seine Bücher und schenkte aus einer Karaffe zwei Becher Wein ein, reichte dem Elben einen davon und setzte sich neben ihn. Mit begehrlichem Blick musterte er die reizvolle Erscheinung des jungen Eldar, beugte sich dann nah an sein offenes Haar und sog zufrieden den Duft ein.  
  
" Hm, nun dein Geruch zeigt mir dass du gebadet bist...dein Herr hat sich großzügig gezeigt...wie heißt du...ich bin Faramir Hauptmann aus Ithilien...ich vergnüg mich ungern mit Unbekannten"  
  
Der Elb reagierte nicht...blickte regungslos auf die Laken des Bettes.  
  
Der Gondorianer musterte ihn nun skeptisch.  
  
" Kannst du nicht sprechen...oder willst du nicht...ich hoffe du verstehst überhaupt meine Worte...sieh mich gefälligst an....ich kann mit dir tun was ich möchte, hat dein Herr gesagt...wenn du dich gefügig gibst dann wirst du auch deinen Spaß haben...wenn nicht kann ich auch anders glaub mir".  
  
Der Elb hob den Blick, aber schwieg weiterhin. Mit einer Hand schob er seinen Überwurf von der Schulter und deutete auf eine fast unscheinbare Schrift die an seine Schulter tätowiert war.  
  
Faramirs Hand schon die Schulter näher zu sich, blickte dann darauf und nickte verstehend.  
  
Doch lesen konnte er die elbischen Zeichen nicht.  
  
"Das ist wohl dein Name....hm und sprechen kannst du scheinbar nicht...so nenn ich dich eben Elb denn mehr bist du nicht"  
  
Faramirs Hand strich weiter gierig über die Schulter. Die Berührung der geschmeidigen Haut hatte Faramirs Erregung aufblitzen lassen. Eilig riss der Hauptmann nun den restlichen Stoff vom Körper des Elben und beäugte den schönen Körper vor sich. Der Elb wusste die Anzeichen zu deuten und wendete sich unterwürfig um, spreizte seine Beine etwas, um sich für den Hauptmann bereit zumachen.  
  
Sanft schmiegte er sein Gesicht in die Kissen des Tavernenbettes. Faramir lachte auf.  
  
"...so eilig hast du es also...ihr Elben seid ein liebestolles Volk"  
  
Dabei schob er seine Hand hungrig über das straffe Hinterteil des Elben und ließ einen Finger in die sanfte Spalte eintauchen. Längst war ihm die eigene Hose eng und mit wenigen Handgriffen schlüpfte er heraus und schob sich nah an den geheimen Eingang des Elben.  
  
Noch ließ er seinen Finger die Öffnung vorbereiten und tauchte tief hinein.  
  
"Du hast dich gut zurechtgemacht mein Elb....ich spüre deine geölte Haut"  
  
Keuchte er und entzog ihm dann den Finger....kniete sich gierig über den Körper und drang mit einem lustvollen Stoss ein. Eng legte er seine Arme um den schmalen Körper, um jede Regung des Elben mitzubekommen. Wieder und wieder stieß er sich in ihn, keuchte und stöhnte in das silberhelle Haar. Der Elb krallte sich nach Halt suchend in die Laken.  
  
Doch die lustschwangeren Geräusche an seinem Ohr erreichten seine Seele nicht, nichts erreichte ihn. Weit war sein Blick und sein Körper lag unbeseelt unter den Trieben des Hauptmanns.  
  
Endlich stieß Faramir ein letztes Mal zu und verströmte damit sein gondorianisches Erbe. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf die hellen Laken sinken, versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Nichts war vergleichbar mit diesem Elbenkörper. Faramir hatte wohl gespürt, dass der Elb unbewegt blieb, doch allein der Anblick und das Berühren seines Körpers genügten, um Menschentriebe zum Glühen zu bringen. Doch Faramir hatte längst nicht genug.  
  
Tief atmete er seine Befriedigung aus und drehte den Elben zu sich.  
  
"Das war gut...dein Muskel ist wunderbar.....und dein Herr versprach nicht zu viel....vielleicht sollte ich auch noch deine Lippen kosten....wir haben noch viel Zeit diese Nacht....und...du willst mich doch erfreuen, ja?"  
  
Unsanft hob er das Kinn des Elben an, der sogleich untertänig nickte und sich aufsetzte.  
  
Vorsichtig schob der Elb seine Hand zwischen Faramirs Beine. Faramir keuchte auf, als die sanften Finger des Elben ihr Ziel erreichten, doch nur einen Moment hielt die Hand das Lustschwert des Hauptmannes und schon hatten die Elben-Lippen die Finger abgelöst.  
  
Faramirs Sinne rasten, fast vergaß er zu Denken, presste seine Hände in das Elbenhaar, um jedes Saugen und Lecken noch besser mit heftigen Stößen zu beantworten.  
  
Bevor sich der Hauptmann erneut befriedigt in seinen Lippen erleichtern konnte, entließ der Elb den harten Schaft aus seinen Lippen und senkte seinen Blick.  
  
Diesmal war Faramir zu erschöpft, um zu Sprechen....griff nur mit zitternden Fingern nach dem Weinbecher. Der Elb war köstlicher als alles zuvor. Faramirs Gedanken kreisten nur noch um den Elben und dieser bereitete und sich auf eine lange Nacht vor.  
  
Doch die Kräfte des Hauptmann hielten nicht ewig, und bald nach Mitternacht tönte endlich ein befriedigtes Schnarchen durch den Raum und der Elb erhob sich von den Laken und verließ das Zimmer. Zu gut wusste er dass Menschen nun bis zu Morgen ruhen und so schlich er zu den Zimmern Telkors zurück, setzt sich an eine Fensterbank und wartete auf den nächsten Tag. 

tbc


	3. Minas Tirith!

_„Danke für eure Reviews, Leetor und Meredith, nun kann der arme Elb ein wenig Luft holen..."__  
  
_  
**Gildins Weg – Geliebter Sklave**

**  
  
Warnung:** Hier Gewalt und angedeutet Het und Slash!

* * *

****

**Kap 3: Minas Tirith**

**  
  
**.... und wartete auf den nächsten Tag.  
  
Diese Zeit der Dunkelheit, in der die Menschen schliefen und sein Körper ihm allein gehörte, genoss der junge Elb so gut es ging. Am Liebsten weilte er am Fenster, und betrachtete die Welt. Meist ähnelte sich der Anblick aus den Tavernen und Spelunken, durch die sie reisten. Der Blick auf die Strasse und gegenüberliegende Häuser. Doch manchmal lag die Taverne am Dorfrand und die Fenster gaben einen Blick über Felder oder einen nahen Wald.  
  
Diesmal war es auch so. Dunkle Baumspitzen ragten nah des Fensters und ließen den sanften Mund des Elben lächeln. Eins stille Sehnsucht ergriff ihn, einfach aus dem Fenster zu klettern und sich an einen dieser Bäume zu schmiegen, eins zu werden mit den ewigen, still flüsternden Riesen. Doch war sein Wille gebrochen und er wagte es nicht mal, das Fenster zu öffnen, ohne dass Telkor es gestattet hatte.  
  
Schon kündeten die ersten Vogelrufe den nahen Morgen und der Elb wünschte sich Telkor würde lange weiterschlafen. Doch ein unruhiges Grunzen aus der Ecke seines Bettes kündigte anderes. Mit lautem Geräusch erwachte der Händler, setzte sich auf und erhob sich ganz, um seinem Drang sich zu entleeren nachzugehen. Leis vor sich hin fluchend schlurfte er durchs Zimmer und blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den Elben der am Fenster saß.  
  
„...was .....warum bist du denn hier?....hat der Hauptmann dich zurückgeschickt?"  
  
Unheil ahnend schüttelte der Eldar sein Haupt. Und schon fühlte er die unsauberen Finger Telkors in seinem Haar, der ihn packte und an die Wand drückte.  
  
„WAS? Du Bastard bist allein gegangen....weißt du was das für eine Gelegenheit für uns bedeutet.....ich sag dir....wenn der Hauptmann dies als Beleidigung empfindet und das Angebot zurückzieht....dann wirst du dir wünschen nicht geboren zu sein...."  
  
Wütend schreiend schlug er dem Elben seine Faust ins Gesicht und holte ein zweiter Mal laut schimpfend aus. Doch der zweite Schlag erreichte den Körper des Elben nicht, denn Faramir, der plötzlich hinter dem Händler auftauchte, hielt seinen Arm fest im Griff.  
  
Wütend riss Telkor an seinem Arm und dreht sich, blieb dann mit erstauntem Blick stehen.  
  
„Herr Hauptmann...mein Herr...ihr seid sicher hier, weil....verzeiht das nichtswürdige Verhalten des Elben...."  
  
Faramir unterbrach Telkors unterwürfige Worte und zog ihn grob von dem Elben weg.  
  
„Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht ihn zu schlagen....in wenigen Tagen ist das Fest....ich kann doch einem König kein zerschlagenes Gesicht anbieten....geht ein wenig besser mit eurer Ware um, sonst ist unser Pakt geplatzt....zum Glück kam ich an eurer Tür vorbei und hörte das Geschrei hier..."  
  
Dann wendete er den Blick zu dem Elben, fasste musternd sein Gesicht und wischte grob über die aufgeplatzte Lippe.  
  
„Da habt ihr es...sein Mund ist verletzt....ich hoffe das heilt schnell...und wagt es nicht noch mal ihn zu schlagen, bevor das Fest zu Ende ist! Wir sehen uns in Minas Tirith!"  
  
Knurrte er dem Händler zu und verließ mit harten Schritt den Raum. Telkor rieb murrend an seinem Handgelenk und warf dem Elben dunkle Blicke zu. Dann stapfte er böse vor sich hin murmelnd auf den Flur, um endlich sein Bedürfnis zu erledigen. Der Elb erwachte aus seiner Lethargie und atmete leise auf, öffnete eine Truhe und schlüpfte in frische Reisegewänder. Mit flinken Fingern band er sein Haar zu einem Zopf und stellte sich wieder ans Fenster.  
  
Telkors schlechte Laune hielt noch den ganzen Vormittag und besserte sich auch nicht, als er vor der Abfahrt seine Einnahmen durchzählte. Der Besuch dieses Dorfes hatte sich gelohnt. Reichlich Münzen füllten den Beutel und Telkor verstaute seinen Gewinn in einer abschließbaren Schatulle. Dann brachen sie auf.  
  
Je näher die Dörfer der Hauptstadt Minas Tirith kamen, desto mehr Volk war auf den ländlichen Strassen anzutreffen. Telkors Planwagen konnte auch hier seinen Zweck erfüllen. Immer wieder pries er unterwegs die Vorzüge des Elben an und lud zahlungswillige Kunden ein, im stickigen, verdeckten hinteren Wagen sich an dem Elben zu vergnügen.  
  
Die Reise zog sich dahin, dem Tag folgte die Nacht und erst spät nach Mitternacht lehnte sich der junge Elb erschöpft auf die schmutzigen Bretter. Nun schlief auch endlich Telkor und die Nachtgeräusche erzählten von Freiheit und Frieden. Der Elb kletterte aus dem Wagen, blickte über die weiten Wiesen und Felder. Niemand war außer ihm hier, die Menschen schliefen. So nah war er lange nicht mehr der Freiheit gewesen....langsam wagte er sich an das duftende Grün und kniete sich hinein. Sanft strichen seine Finger über die nachtkühlen Halme.  
  
So blieb er bis der Mond sich hinter den Horizont senkte, dann schlüpfte der Elb schnell in den Wagen zurück und hoffte, dass Telkor mit frohem Blick erwachen würde. Doch mürrisch wie jeden Morgen zerschlug Telkors Gesichtsausdruck seine Hoffnung.  
  
Erst als die hellen Türme der Hauptstadt in der Ferne sichtbar wurden, beruhigte sich Telkors Miene und er lud den Elben ein sich nach vorne neben ihn auf den Kutschbock zu setzen. Plötzlich wurde dem Händler bewusst, wie mächtig diese Stadt war und auf seinem Gesicht zeigten sich aufgeregte Flecken. Nun lehnte er jedes Angebot von Kunden ab, denn für solch eine Chance sollte seine Ware aus Beste herausgeputzt und vorbereitet sein.  
  
Am Tor stieg er ab und verhandelte mit den gondorianischen Wächtern, dann wurde ihnen Einlass gewährt und im dichten Menschenandrang auf den Strassen der Hauptstadt war es schwer den zugewiesenen Weg zu finden. Weit hinauf ging es, immer enger durch die Gassen, ein Tor nach dem anderen passierten sie und endlich wurden die Wege freier.  
  
Nah unter der Zitadelle des Königs erreichten sie endlich den Ort, den Faramir ihnen genannt hatte, eine Tavernenähnliche Unterkunft, in der sich schon reichlich Gaukler und Musiker anlässlich des Königsfestes angesammelt hatten. Telkor winkte dem Elben zu, mit dem Gepäck nachzukommen und erklärte dem Tavernenwirt wer sie eingeladen hatte und erhielt schnell seine bereitgestellten Zimmer.  
  
„Das kann sich sehen lassen....eine wirklich noble Herberge..."  
  
Telkors Ausruf war leicht untertrieben, denn nie zuvor hatte er in seinem Leben in einem solchen Quartier gehaust. Um sicher zu gehen, dass alles seine Ordnung hat, verließ er nochmals die Räumlichkeiten und befragte den Wirt, ob das wirklich die bereitgestellten Zimmer waren und der Wirt bestätigte ein zweites Mal, das er Anweisung von ganz oben hatte, ihm und seinem Elben die Besten Räume zur Verfügung zu stellen.  
  
„...von ganz oben...."murmelte Telkor vor sich hin und schob aufgeregt eine Hand über seine schwitzige Stirn. „...dieser Hauptmann muss gute Beziehungen haben..."  
  
Den ganzen Abend konnte er an nichts anderes mehr denken, wanderte immer wieder die schön ausgestatteten Räume durch und staunte nicht schlecht, als sich im eigenen Baderaum auch noch eine Hausbedienstete einfand, um dem Händler beim Bade behilflich zu sein. Der Elb spürte die teils erfreute, aber auch aufgeregte Unruhe Telkors und versuchte so gut wie möglich keinen Anlass zu bieten, des Händlers Laune zu verdunkeln.  
  
Als Telkor mit wollüstigen Augen seine Kleider ablegte und in dem Baderaum verschwand, schloss der Elb unglücklich seine Augen und erwartete die Aufforderung ihm zu Diensten sein zu müssen, doch kein Ruf nach ihm ertönte. Ungläubig wartete der Elb vor dem Baderaum und blickt noch erstaunter als eindeutige Geräusche aus dem Raum zu vernehmen waren. Ganz leicht stupste er die Tür an, um durch einen Spalt das Innere zu erkennen. Telkor war nicht allein in dem Badezuber.  
  
Eine füllige Magd saß mit ihm, besser noch auf ihm und stieß kleine Lustschreie aus. Ihre Brüste wippten ihm Takt und Telkors Finger krallten sich zitternd vor Erregung an den Rand des Zubers.  
  
Schnell schloss der Elb die Tür, und ein leichtes Lächeln floss über seine Lippen. Denn dies war Freiheit für ihn und seinen Körper. Leichten Schrittes lief er auf den Balkon der Räumlichkeiten und blickte über die silberweiss strahlende Stadt, die in der Dämmerung durch feine Laternen erhellt war. Hinunter über das rege Treiben der Menschen und hinauf zur Zitadelle, deren Tore sich gerade öffneten und Reiter mit Fahnen und schönen Uniformen hervorkamen.  
Der junge Eldar betrachtete die Szene mit wachem Blick und erstarrte plötzlich.  
  
_....das kann nicht sein....meine Sinne täuschen mich....ich bin der einzige...  
_  
Weit beugte er sich über das Balkongeländer, um besser sehen zu können und zwickte seine Augen eng zusammen. Doch nichts änderte sich an dem was er sah. Hinter den gondorianischen Soldaten ritt gemächlich einer seines Volkes. Sein Volk, das nach dem Worten Telkors nur Abschaum war und deshalb untergegangen sei.  
  
Doch dieser da lebte und war königlich gekleidet. Ein gold schimmernder Bogen zierte seine Kleidung, die in edlem Grüntönen mit goldenem Muster gehalten war. Sein helles Haar war fein geflochten und sein stolzer Blick ließ die Menschen an denen er vorbei ritt, sich tief verbeugen. Und der Elb wünschte sich, er möge den Blick auch zu ihm erheben.  
  
Flehend Worte formend öffnete er die Lippen, doch nichts kam hervor, denn zulange schon war es her, dass seine Stimme ertönt war. Und der königliche Elb verschwand mit all den anderen Reitern durch das nächste Tor, ließ den jungen Eldar traurig zurück. Eine einsame Träne löste sich aus seinen Augen und tropfte hinab auf die staubigen Steine der Strasse.  
  
Und Telkors Ruf holte ihn in seine Wirklichkeit zurück...  
  
tbc 


	4. Das Fest des Königs

****

_"Leetor: W__eisst du sicher, dass es Legolas ist...'grins'"_

_"Merredith: __Hoffentlich kommt da wirklich Hilfe, danke für dein Review!"_

_"Cornelia: V__ielen Dank, ich bemüh mich den armen Kerl voran zu bringen!"_

__

****

****

**Gildins Weg – Geliebter Sklave**

**Warnung: **Hier Gewalt angedeutet Het und Slash!

* * *

**Kap 4. Das Fest des Königs**

Und Telkors Ruf holte ihn in seine Wirklichkeit zurück...

Telkor wünschte bedient zu werden. Die Magd rieb ihn gerade einfältig kichernd den Rücken trocken, als der junge Elb dem Ruf folgend leise in den Baderaum trat. Schnell eilte er, Weinkrug und Becher für Telkor und seine Liebschaft bereit zustellen, war darauf bedacht den Beiden alles schön zu richten, um selbst nicht als Lustobjekt ins Visier zu geraten. Und Telkor übersah ihn, war längst im Schlafgemach mit dem Tavernenluder verschwunden, der Elb setzte sich fast ungläubig der Freiheit die ihm zuteil wurde an die äußerste Seite des Balkons, um wieder die Strasse im Visier zu haben und wünschte sich die Tore würden sich erneut öffnen und der königlich gekleidete Elb würde zurückkehren.

Doch mit der Nacht erlöschten viele der Lichter und Ruhe kehrte in die Strassen von Minas Tirith. Nur aus dem nahen Schlafgemach Telkors tönte das lustvolle Ächzen des Händlers, begleitet von spitzen Schreien der Magd. Angewidert legte der Elb seine feingliedrigen Hände an seine Ohren, wollte dies Urlaute der Menschen nicht hören, hier an einem Ort an dem er einen seines Volkes gesehen hatte, hier sollten diese menschlichen Laute ihm nicht nah sein.

Doch sein empfindliches Gehör empfing jedes noch so kleine Geräusch und traurig ließ er seine Hände wieder in seinen Schoß sinken.

Irgendwann verloren sich die Laute und leise Schlafgeräusche erleichterten die meditative Ruhephase des Elben. Mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen erwachte auch die Strasse, Kinder und Frauen trafen sich zum Gespräch, Stadtwachen nahmen Aufstellung und Diener schmückten die Strassen mit Blumengirlanden. Das Fest des Königs konnte beginnen.

Der Elb beobachtete einige Zeit interessiert das Treiben und schlich dann zurück in die Räume, kleidete sich frisch. Noch bevor Telkor erwachte, huschte die Magd aus dem Gemach und ein Diener stürmte herein brachte eine Schriftrolle mit Anweisungen über den Ablauf der festlichen Tage. Beim Frühstücken überflog der Händler die Zeilen.

„Ah, heut zeigt sich das königliche Paar und seine hohen Gäste dem Volke....na das kann man sich kaum entgehen lassen...leg meine besten Kleider bereit...willst du..."grinst leicht „...denn auch mit?"

Der Elb blickte auf und konnte die Frage nicht so ganz einschätzen, war es ernst gemeint oder Spott. Doch blitzartig schossen ihm die Gedanken durch den Sinn, in der Menge diesen königlichen Elb ein zweites Mal sehen zu können und unterwürfig nickte er zu Telkors Frage. Ein fieses Grinsen überkam Telkors Miene und mit einem Finger lockte er den Elben.

„Dann erfreu mich....wenn du es gut machst, darfst du zur Belohnung mit....!"

Verlangte Telkor mit heiserer Stimme und griff sogleich ins Haar des herangetretenen Elben.

zog ihn zu sich und leckte gierig über seine Lippen. Sogleich löste sich der Elb aus seiner edlen Haltung, fiel wieder in die schmerzlich erlernte Sklavenposition. Geschickt ließ er Telkors Zunge spielen und öffnete seine eigenen Lippen, um den Händler wohl gesonnen zu stimmen. Seine Finger wanderten gleichzeitig unter die Decke und umschlossen sanft reibend den noch schlaffen Schaft Telkors.

Und wieder trennte der Elb seine Seele, agierte rein mechanisch und trieb die Lust des Händlers ins Unermessliche. Telkor, nur noch am Keuchen und Grunzen...löste sich von den sanften Lippen des Elben und drückte seinen Kopf gewaltsam zu seiner nun stark erigierten Männlichkeit. Der Elb küsste die empfindliche Spitze und nahm sie sogleich verwöhnend tief in den Mund. Verrückt vor Lust stieß der Händler tief in seinen elbischen Knaben und ergoss sich bald darauf in seinen Lippen. Diesmal hatte der junge Eldar darauf verzichtet sich vorzeitig zu lösen, um auf keinen Fall Telkor zu missfallen. Angewidert schluckte er schnell und blickte dann flehend in das hochrot, schwitzende Gesicht des Menschen. Der brauchte einige Zeit um Atem zu schöpfen.

„...jaaa....das war gut....wasch dein Gesicht...und leg meine Kleidung bereit...."

Mehr musste Telkor nicht sagen, flink erhob sich der Elb und mit fast erfreutem Blick eilte er durch die Räume und erledigte was Telkor verlangt hatte, wartete dann geduldig an der Tür.

Und folgte dem Händler mit kindlich, wachem Blick durch die Strassen. Eine Menge Volk war unterwegs, Telkor ging erhobenen Hauptes und genoss das Gemurmel, das aufkam, als das Volk erkannte, das ein Elb zu ihm gehörte. Der Eldar nahm keine Notiz von den Menschen, sein Blick war einzig auf eine Erwartung gerichtet. Dann erreichten sie den riesigen Marktplatz, weit unter der Zitadelle, Fanfaren ertönten, Soldaten wiesen die Menschen an Platz zu machen und der königliche Zug trat durch die Menschenmenge. Auf edlen Pferden kündete die Leibgarde des Königs denselbigen an. Und erfreute Ausrufe wurden laut, als Elessar von Gondor mit seiner Gemahlin und seinen hohen Gästen heran ritt, elegant abstieg und mit seinem Anhang die Tribünen des Marktplatzes bestieg.

Telkor stellte sich auf einen Mauervorsprung, um besser zu sehen und vergaß den Elben völlig. Der konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah. Fassungslos löste er sich aus der Begleitung Telkors und drängte sich nah an die Tribüne. Das Weib des Menschenkönigs, eine Eldar, eine seines Volkes. Für einen Augenblick war er sich nicht sicher, doch dann fühlte er ihr feines Leuchten, und knapp dahinter noch mehr seiner Gattung. Noch zwei der Eldar begleiteten den König. Ganz nah wollte der junge Elb sein, Bis hin zu einer hölzernen Absperrung drängte er sich und mit strahlenden Augen blickte er zu den königlichen Gästen.

Noch weiter suchte er, ob mehr seiner Art darunter waren und dann erstarrte sein Blick, als er den gondorianischen Hauptmann wieder erkannte. Faramir an der Seite einer einst schönen, stolzen Menschenfrau, die nahezu als Einzige der königlichen Gäste gebrochen und traurig zu Boden blickte. Der junge Elb konnte ihr Leid förmlich spüren und ahnte, dass Faramir der Grund dieses Leides war. Nur wenige Male hatte er sich menschlichen Personen nah gefühlt und dieser Menschenfrau fühlte er sich auf seltsame Art verbunden. Dann wanderte sein Auge zurück zu den Eldar und blieb bewundernd bei ihren edlen Antlitzen.

Das Sonnenlicht schimmerte golden auf dem Haar der Beiden. Der eine stolz und erhaben, in heller, reich verzierter Tunika, mit prächtiger Bewaffnung. Sein Blick erhaben fast gelangweilt über das Menschenvolk streifend und ab und zu dem jüngeren Worte zuflüsternd.

Der zweite, der den er schon einmal gesehen hatte, wieder in gold gewirkte waldgrüne Stoffe gewandet und mit ruhiger, ernster Mimik.

Die Geräusche um den jungen Elben wurden unwirklich fern, denn er hatte welche seiner Art gefunden, nichts war schöner in seinen Augen, nichts vollkommener. Die Zeit die er an jener Stelle verbrachte und einfach nur starrte war nicht zu bemessen, jede Bewegung der Elben sog er ein, versuchte etwas von ihren Stimmen zu lauschen, und drängte sich noch ein wenig weiter, bis ein Pflock der Absperrung mit einem Krachen seinem Druck nachgab und umstürzte. Die Wachen schubsten ihn aufgebracht zurück und die Aufmerksamkeit der Umstehenden richtete sich auf ihn. Doch nicht nur deren Aufmerksamkeit. Auch die beiden Elben auf der Tribüne des Königs wandten sich dem Aufruhr zu. Der junge Eldar schob sich ungeachtet der Wachen wieder nach vorne und glühend trafen ihn die Blicke der Elben. Die Zeit schien nun für ihn vollständig stillzustehen, tief drängten sich Worte und Gedanken der Beiden in seine Seele...

_....man i eneth lîn?- (wer bist du?)..... man i ven i delich? – (Woher kommst du?).... MAN I ENETH LÎN?- (WER BIST DU?)..._

Langsam öffnete der junge Elb seine Lippen, denn mit Blicken vermochte er nicht zu antworten, und ein Wort formte sich auf seinem sanften Mund, ein Wort das weit vor diesen Tagen schöne Stimmen ihm gelehrt hatten...

tbc


	5. Die Zitadelle

_#Dani jaa, Faramir ist hier sehr OOC, und das würde erklären warum sein Papa ihn nicht mochte, sehr böser Faramir..._

_#Leetor ups, das dauert aber mit der Auflösung wer die zwei hübschen Elben sind 'sich schon Mal versteckt'_

_#Cornelia Telkor wird seine beste "Ware" nicht so schnell hergeben, denk ich mal und das mit dem Pairing ist doch schon ein schöner Hinweis! 'zuzwinker'_

_#Galu Jaja, die Cliffis 'sich schon wieder verstecken muss' grinz!_

_Viele Dank für eure Reviews! _

**__**

****

**Gildins Weg – Geliebter Sklave**

* * *

**Kap5 Die Zitadelle**

...langsam öffnete der junge Elb seine Lippen, denn mit Blicken vermochte er nicht zu antworten, und ein Wort formte sich auf seinem sanften Mund, ein Wort das weit vor diesen Tagen schöne Stimmen ihm gelehrt hatten...

Doch ein Griff in seinem Nacken zerstörte den Laut, ließ ihn zu einem Aufstöhnen schwinden und mit einem letzten flehenden Blick verlor er die Elben auf der königlichen Tribüne aus den Augen. Telkor hatte Mühe ihn von der Absperrung zurückt zu zerren, verwünschte ihn mit üblen Beschimpfungen für sein eigenwilliges Benehmen und zerrte ihn dann unsanft hinter eine Häusermauer. Nur mühsam krampfte der Händler seine Finger zusammen, um sich selbst davor abzuhalten seinem elbischen Knaben ein Tracht Prügel zu versetzen. Immer wieder erinnerte er sich, dass der gondorianische Hauptmann ihn unversehrt wollte.

„...aber, wenn dieser Abend vorüber ist.....dann....wirst du mich erleben du Bastard..."

beendete er seinen Wutanfall.

„...jetzt aber zurück...und keine falsche Geste mehr....sonst weiß ich mich nicht mehr zu beherrschen..."

zeterte er weiter und trieb den Elben vor sich her, der kaum was von den Worten Telkors aufnahm, immer noch die wundersamen Stimmen in sich fühlte und ohne Gegenwehr den Befehlen seines Herrn gehorchte.

Die Elben auf der Tribüne indes hatten nicht mitbekommen wohin der Jüngling verschwunden war. Fragend blickte der Stolze dem Jüngeren in die Augen.

„Wer war er nur...und wie kommt er in eine Stadt der Menschen?"

„ú-iston Adar...ich bin mir nicht sicher...er war seltsam gekleidet, er antwortete nicht..."

Noch einige Zeit beschäftigte dieser Vorfall ihr Gespräch, dann widmeten sie sich weiter den Feierlichkeiten. Vor der Tribüne traten Künstler aus der näheren Umgebung auf und boten den königlichen Gästen Kurzweil. Für den Abend hatte Faramir dem König schon eine besondere Überraschung versprochen und ihn in den Wappensaal eingeladen.

Telkors Wut verrauchte nur spärlich, erst das Erscheinen eines Boten, der mit weiteren Anweisungen Faramirs kam, ließ ihn den Ärger vergessen. Bei der Botschaft war eine Anzahlung dabei und Telkor ließ erfreut die Silbermünzen durch seine Finger klimpern.

Ein Bad für den Elben wurde eingelassen und Telkor selbst wählte die Duftöle für seine beste „Ware". Dann brach der Abend an und der Händler verließ mit dem Eldar die Taverne, Richtung Zitadelle. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte der junge Elb versunken in seine Gedanken, kaum etwas um sich wahrgenommen.

Nun beim Anblick der prächtigen Königsheimstatt schluckte er nervös. Würde die Elben ebenfalls seinen „Auftritt"verfolgen? Zum ersten Mal war ihm zutiefst peinlich von Menschen missbraucht zu werden, war es möglich das Faramir alle königlichen Gäste eingeladen hat?

Und dieser Gedanke erschreckte ihn zutiefst. Nur zögernd waren seine Schritte und am Eingang in die Zitadelle wünschte er sich, dass die Wachen sie nicht einlassen würden, doch Telkor zeigte ein Schriftstück und ein königlicher Diener zeigte ihnen den Weg zum Wappensaal. In einem Nebenraum sollten sie auf ihren Auftritt warten. Aus der Halle dröhnte Gelächter und Frohsinn. Scheinbar waren die Feierlichkeiten ein großer Erfolg.

Unruhig lief der Elb im Raum auf und ab und Telkor musterte ihn argwöhnisch.

„Halt dich endlich ruhig! Ich warne dich, deine schlimmsten Albträume werden wahr, wenn du hier enttäuschst! Du wirst dich fügen und tun was dir befohlen wird, hast du verstanden?"

Der scharfe Blick Telkors ließ keinen Zweifel, dass jedes falsche Zucken, nach dem Fest für den Elben schwere Bestrafung nach sich ziehen würde und so nickte er ergeben und versuchte mühsam seine Aufregung in den Griff zu bekommen. Die Vorführungen vor ihnen zogen sich in die Länge, Telkor spitzte ab und an durch einen Spalt an der Tür und rieb sich freudig die Finger.

Der Elb hielt es nicht länger auf seinem Sitz und wagte ebenfalls einen Blick und erstarrte förmlich. Nicht nur der König, seine Frau und die schönen Gestalten der beiden Elben waren in der Menge der Gäste zu erkennen, nein auch ein kleines Mädchen, kaum älter als acht saß neben dem Königspaar und staunte über eine Aufführung eines Jongleurs. Verzweifelt nagte der Elb an seiner Unterlippe, denn niemals zuvor waren Kinder in den schmuddligen Tavernen der Dörfer anwesend gewesen. Unruhig zog er seinen Umhang enger und blickte zu Telkor der abgelenkt mit einem Diener sprach. Die Nebentür war nah und nur angelehnt, keinen Augenblick zögerte der junge Elb mehr, nutzte die Gelegenheit und schlüpfte durch diese Tür in den dunklen langen Flur.

Eilig rannte er die unbekannten Wege und sucht nach einem Versteck. Schon hörte er die fluchende Stimme Telkors hinter sich. Flink nahm der Elb die nächste Treppe abwärts und versuchte eine Tür zu öffnen, doch vergebens rüttelte an dem Griff. Verschlossen, schnell hetzte er weiter zur nächsten Pforte und Telkors Schritte kamen näher. Auch diese war verschlossen. Bevor Telkor die Stufen bewältigt hatte, schlüpfte der Elb hinter die samtenen Vorhänge am Fenster und bewegte sich nicht. Ängstlich schloss er seine Augen und lauschte den Geräuschen der herannahenden Schritte.

„Ich weiß, dass du in der Nähe bist..."

knurrte der Händler übelgelaunt und rüttelte an einer der Türen.

„Komm sofort heraus! SOFORT!"

Seine Stimme ließ den Elben erschauern. Aber er trat nicht hervor. Immer näher kam das Stapfen von Telkors Stiefeln und hoffnungslos suchte der junge Eldar nach einem Ausweg. Hinter ihm das Fenster, ja das kam ihm in den Sinn. Leise drehte er sich und öffnete die hohen Fensterrahmen, doch biss unglücklich die Zähne zusammen, als Gitter dahinter zum Vorschein kamen. Und näher kam Telkor, immer näher, so nah dass der Elb seine schweren Atemzüge hören konnte. Nun musste er dicht am Vorhang stehen und der Eldar wagte nicht mehr zu atmen. Da begann der Vorhang Wellen zu schlagen.

Telkors Hand lag darauf und zog ihn langsam zurück....

tbc


	6. Die Räume der königlichen Garde

_Lieben Dank für eure Reviews!_

_Leetor seufzt Ja, ich hab auch Mitleid!_

_Cornelia Das ist ein schöner Gedanke, ich würde Telkor auch gern im Kerker sehen und nicht nur den!_

_Galu tut mir leid mit den Cliffies 'g' Hilfe wird hoffentlich nicht mehr fern sein..._

**Gildins Weg – Geliebter Sklave**

**Warnung: **Ein fieses Kapitel

Faramir wird hier sehr OOC dargestellt!

Zum Ende Gewalt, Rape und Slash!

* * *

**Kap 6 Die Räume der königlichen Garde**

Da begann der Vorhang Wellen zu schlagen. Telkors Hand lag darauf und zog ihn langsam zurück....

Als Telkors Hand den Vorhang berührte, fasste der Elb ein letztes Mal Mut, wickelte den weiten Vorhang blitzschnell um den Händler und sprang aus dem Versteck hervor. Mit schnellen Schritten lief er zurück zu den Treppen, diesmal aufwärts, nur nicht umdrehen, immer weiter aufwärts. Doch der Weg lief ins Nichts, nur eine Empore, die an der anderen Seite wieder abwärts zum Wappensaal führte. Nun gab es kein Entkommen, denn am Ende der Treppe abwärts öffnete sich die Hautpforte zum Wappensaal und die königlichen Gäste traten heraus. Hoffnungslos blickte der Elb zurück auf Telkor der ihm über die Empore nachhetzte und wieder nach vorne zu den Feiernden. Der König und seine Frau lachten in der Ferne und bemerkten den Flüchtenden zum Glück nicht.

Immer mehr Menschen verließen den Saal und mitten unter ihnen erblickt der Jüngling die beiden Elben vom Marktplatz. Sein Volk! Wieder war er verzaubert von ihrem auffallend prächtigen Erscheinen. Wieder suchte er verzweifelt nach Worten und nah wollte er ihnen sein. Sie würden ihm beistehen, ja, das war der Ausweg, sein Volk würde verstehen. Ein Wort, nur ein Wort musste ihm einfallen, welches Wort würden sie verstehen, welches musste gerufen werden?

Aber Telkor war schon gefährlich nah und erschrocken setzte der Elb seinen Weg fort, winkte verzweifelt den Schönen. Doch weit kam er nicht, denn plötzlich schob sich eine Hand aus dem Nichts grob über seinen Mund und riss ihn zur Seite. An der linken Wand des Treppenabsatzes stand eine Geheimtür offen, in die er unsanft gezerrt wurde. Auch Telkor hatte es gesehen und stapfte mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht nach, ließ dann ein dreckiges Lachen ertönen, als er den Kerl erkannte dem die Hand gehörte.

„Ah, Herr Hauptmann,....ihr habt den Bastard erwischt!...Na warte, du....." knurrte er und trat zu Faramir, der den Elben an eine Wand presste. Der Händler packte den Elben am Hals und verpasste ihm eine klatschende Ohrfeige. Es war ihm gleich, ob der Hauptmann was dagegen hatte. Irgendwie musste er seine angestaute Wut loswerden. Mehr Schläge wagte er aber nicht, nickte dann dem Hauptmann zu.

„Nun ist es an Euch ihn weiter zu bestrafen, ihr hab für ihn gezahlt....macht mit ihm was ihr wollt, ich werd ihn morgen Abend abholen....und ich hoffe, du wirst du leiden für diese Schmach!"

Die letzten Worte an den Eldar gerichtet, dreht Telkor sich um und warf die geheime Tür hinter sich zu. Faramir dessen Hände selbst vor Wut zitterten, griff in das feine Haar des Elben und zerrte ihn wortlos weiter, eine Wendeltreppe hinab, bis in die Aufenthaltsräume der königlichen Garde. Stickige Luft, durchzogen von Rauch und Schweiß schlug ihnen entgegen. Die Garde feierte ihr eigenes Königsfest. Auf einem Tisch tanzte ein Junge und die betrunkenen Männer feuerten ihn mit wüsten Gesängen an. Faramir drückte das Gesicht des Elben in dessen Richtung.

„Sieh nur hin, dies hast du dir eingetauscht, einen König solltest du erfreuen, doch du bist weggelaufen.....einfach weggelaufen und hast Faramir seinen Triumph genommen....meinen Triumph, dem König ein wahrhaft unglaubliches Vergnügen zu bieten....hier wirst du nun deine Kosten abarbeiten.....die Garde ist hungrig....sie werden sich freuen....einen Elben zu erniedrigen...los rauf auf den Tisch!"

Unsanft stieß Faramir ihn auf den Tisch und schubste den Küchenjungen herunter, der kaum glauben konnte, dem Spiel der Garde zu entkommen. Faramir riss den Umhang des Elben herunter und sprang ebenso auf den Tisch, öffnete seine Hose. Die Soldaten grölten und johlten, feuerten ihn an. Der Eldar blickt auf in die widerlichen Gesichter die schwitzend und verzerrt, seiner Erniedrigung zusahen, versucht seine Gedanken zu trennen, denn er wusste was geschehen würde. Doch es gelang ihm nicht, zum ersten Mal konnte er nicht entfliehen, musste die Schmerzen fühlen.

Er wehrte sich versuchte sich vom Tisch zu ziehen, doch das war ein Fehler. Gierige Hände griffen nach seinen Armen, hielten ihn gefangen und zogen seine Beine auseinander. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, als Faramir seine Lust an ihm befriedigte. Der Schmerz war unerträglich. Dann gab Faramir den Elben frei und schenkte seinen Körper den Soldaten.

„Kein Mitleid!"rief er ihnen zu und verließ den Ort. Und kein Entkommen, wieder und wieder fiel einer nach dem anderen der Garde über den Eldar her, einer füllte ihm Wein in den Mund, dem nächsten machte es Freude sich in seinen Lippen zu befriedigen. Immer wieder versuchte der Elb sich den Übergriffen zu entziehen, doch Schläge und Tritte drängten ihn zurück auf den Tisch, und endlich verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Weit schwebte seine Seele, frei und ohne Schmerzen. Endlose Felder erstreckten sich vor seinen Augen, ein mächtiger Wald in der Ferne. Lachen, ein schönes Lachen verließ seine Lippen und er nickte dem Wald zu. _Ich komme, beschütze mich, halte mich! _Und wilde Gräser beugten sich seinem Lauf, immer näher an den Wald, feine Klänge lockten ihn. Der Wald war nicht allein. Ein goldenes Blatt fiel und eine Hand hielt es...

„Wer bist du?"

Eine leise Stimme vernebelte den Wald, die Felder schwanden, die Stimme trug ihn zurück. Seine Seele wehrte sich nicht und der junge Eldar schlug traurig seine Augen auf.

„Kannst du sprechen?"

Tiefblau funkelnde Augen schimmerten nah und eine sanfte Fingerspitze berührte seine Wange...

tbc


	7. Im Haus der Heilung

_Galu: Ja, ich finde auch das Hilfe mal nötig wäre!_

_Leetor: Danke für dein Lob! Hab mich so gefreut!_

_Cornelia: Ja, genug gequält...fürs Erste!_

_Sarah: Danke fürs Durchlesen und das mit dem Raten war nicht schlecht!_

_Melleth: Vielen Dank für das Lob, hab mich total gefreut!!!_

_Danke für eure Reviews!_

**Gildins Weg – Geliebter Sklave**

* * *

**Kap 7 Im Haus der Heilung**

...tiefblau funkelnde Augen schimmerten nah und eine sanfte Fingerspitze berührte seine Wange...

_Tu mir nichts...._

Der junge Eldar schluckte ängstlich. Zu nah war noch die Erinnerung. Die kleine Hand wanderte weiter und nahm eine Träne auf, die sich einen Weg über die Wange suchte.

„Hast du Schmerzen?"

Leis war die Stimme und nichts war beängstigend an dem Gesicht des Kindes. Der Elb beruhigte seinen Atem und musterte das Menschenkind. War es denn ein Menschenkind?

Eine vertraute Aura erfasste seine Seele und vorsichtig streckte der Elb seine Hand aus und berührte das dunkle Haar des Kindes, schob es zur Seite und wirklich: Ein feines Ohr, elbisch und einzigartig wurde sichtbar. Das war kein Menschenkind. Erstaunt musterte der Elb das Mädchen, blickte dann im Raum umher. Nein Valinor war dies nicht. Dies waren Heilerräume der Menschen. Aber wie kam dieses Geschöpf seines Volkes hierher.

Die Kleine nahm seine Hand und pustete darauf.

„Dort bist du verletzt ich seh es....und Naneth hat mir gelehrt zu heilen."

Freundlich plapperte die Kleine weiter. Und nichts war dunkel oder böse an ihr. Niemals zuvor hatte der Elb sich so sicher gefühlt und er lächelte sanft zu ihrem Tun.

„Siehst du, ich hab deine Schmerzen weggepustet....ich kann es auch, mein Ada kann es am Besten....kennst du ihn?"

Der Eldar schluckte, denn bald sah er die kleine Enttäuschung in dem sanften Gesicht, da immer noch keine Antwort über seine Lippen kam. Das kleine Mädchen holte eine Salbe aus einem Tiegel und strich sie sanft über die Kratzspuren an der Hand, dann leuchteten ihre Augen plötzlich und sie beugte sich nah zu dem Mund des Elben.

„Ich versteh dich nun...du hast Schmerzen dort, darum kannst du nicht sprechen....ich puste sie weg, so weit, dass du nichts mehr spürst!"

Und der kleine, warme Hauch des Kindes strich über die Lippen des Elben. Für einen Moment blieb die Zeit stehen. Dann atmete der Elb leise ein...

„Melith?"

Leise und unsicher sprach er das Wort und das kleine Mädchen schlang die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn an sich.

„Mae Melith!"

Flüsterte sie ihm zu und setzte sich dann wieder neben ihn, strich die Decke glatt. Der Eldar schluckte seine Aufregung und glühte fast vor stolz. Immer mehr Worte kamen ihm in den Sinn. Doch bevor er seine neuen Erkenntnisse aussprechen konnte, öffnete sich schwungvoll die Tür und ein Mensch trat ein, dich gefolgt von einem der Elben, die am Fest teilgenommen hatten. Der junge Elb erstarrte. Der Mensch, vermutlich ein Heiler blickte streng zu dem kleinen Mädchen.

„Feanweth, was macht ihr denn hier? Das ist ein schlechter Platz für Spiele!"

Beschämt senkte die Kleine den Kopf und rutschte von der Liege. Noch einmal drückte sie sanft die Hand des Elben, dann trippelte sie wortlos zur Tür hinaus und der Heiler schloss diese. Der junge Eldar indes wusste nicht wohin mit seinen Augen. Er wagte es nicht den Heiler und noch weniger den Elben anzublicken, denn zu beschämend war seine Situation.

Der Heiler nickte dem Elben an seiner Seite zu.

„Das ist er, mein Herr. Ich fand ihn in den Räumen der Garde. Er war übel zugerichtet und ohne Bewusstsein. Nun ist er gewaschen, angezogen und die Wunden grob versorgt. Kennt ihr ihn, edler Legolas?"

Vorsichtig berührte der Angesprochene den Arm des Elben. Der wagte es erst nicht aufzublicken. Legolas Hand schob sich unter sein Kinn und dreht ihn behutsam zu sich, leise sprach er ihn in seiner Sprache an. Der junge Eldar blickte auf, fand keine Antwort, doch tief berührte ihn sein Wesen, forderte ihn heraus. Dann ganz unerwartet trat Legolas von der Liege zurück, kehrte sich erneut dem Heiler zu.

„Ich kenne ihn nicht, ich sah ihn kurz auf dem Fest! .....Er war in den Räumen der Garde? Gab sich den Menschen hin? Es ist ein Abgrund in seiner Seele. Abschaum unseres Volkes! Lasst uns allein, sofort"

Fast wütend sprach er diese Worte, schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.

„Wie? Sagt mir wie konnte das geschehen? Ein Eldar, Hure der Menschen...es muss sofort ein Ende haben....so ein Benehmen wird nicht geduldet!"

Der Heiler ließ den Gefühlsausbruch des Elben über sich ergehen, nickte ergeben und verließ den Raum. Legolas schritt unruhig an der Liege auf und ab. Dann blieb er wieder stehen und fasste das silberhelle Haar des Elben. Ungläubig ließ er es durch seine Finger fließen und kniete sich wieder nah zu dem Jüngeren.

„Sag sprichst du die Sprache der Menschen? Verstehst du die Worte deines Volkes nicht mehr?"

Eindringlich funkelte er ihn an. Die Unschuld in den Augen des jungen Eldar ließ ihm weicher werden.

„Sprich! Ich werde dir nichts antun. Mein Vater wird weniger Geduld haben, also sprich mit mir!"

Doch die Worte die vorher so nah waren, hatte der dunkle Hauch der Wut mitgenommen, nichts kam über die Lippen des Elben.

_Hure der Menschen....ja, ich bin nichts....wie nah er ist, und wundervoll und doch so fern....Legolas...er hat einen Namen...doch.ich habe nichts....und bin Abschaum...warum ließen die Valar dies zu....warum zeigten sie mir die Wälder.....seine Hand ist so warm_...._und so nah_

Der junge Elb versuchte sich aufzusetzen, der Schmerz begleitete ihn, noch war sein Körper übersäht mit Wunden, doch nichts wollte er davon zeigen. Der grobe Kittel, der seinen Körper bedeckte rieb an den Wunden, doch Legolas sollte nicht auch noch einen Weichling vor sich sehen.

Legolas musterte ihn streng, wusste nicht, was er vorhatte, warum er sich aufsetzte. Der Elb schob mit zitternden Fingern den Kittel von seiner Schulter und deutete darauf. Neugierig folgten die Augen des Düsterwaldprinzen dem Tun und er erkannte dann auch die feine Tätowierung. Vorsichtig drehte er die Schulter ins Licht, um die zierlichen Striche besser zu erkennen und er las die elbischen Worte.

Fassungslos verdunkelten sich seine Augen, wieder und wieder las er, was nicht sein konnte....

tbc

**Anmerkungen:**

Melith = Freundin

Mae = Ja


	8. Gildin!

_#Galu Vielen Dank erst mal, tja, das Besondere an Gildins Tätowierung wird noch nicht ganz verraten..._

_#Sarah ich mag die Kleine auch und ich denk schon, dass sie in der Geschichte noch eine Rolle spielen wird!_

_#Melleth ich kann doch überhaupt nichts dafür, würde nie wagen jemanden auf die Folter zu spannen _

___#Adelaide Danke, freut mich dass es dir gefällt!_

_#Cornelia Nicht schlecht deine Vermutungen, um das kleine Mädchen _

_Vielen Dank nochmal für eure Reviews!_

**Gildins Weg – Geliebter Sklave**

* * *

**Kap 8 Gildin**

Fassungslos verdunkelten sich seine Augen, wieder und wieder las er, was nicht sein konnte....

Legolas Finger strichen über die Tätowierung an der Schulter des Jüngeren, dann musste er sich setzen, zog sich einen nahen Hocker an die Liege und blickt in die Augen des jungen Elben. Dieser erwiderte ängstlich den Blick. Legolas atmete tief ein.

„Du weißt nicht, was da steht? Du kennst deinen Namen nicht? Wie kann das sein?"

Wieder keine Antwort. Doch immer mehr Fragen ergaben sich, aber zuvor musste er seinen Vater informieren, diese Nachricht war zu bedeutend. Kopfschüttelnd erhob er sich von dem Hocker, wollte sich abwenden, doch die Hand des jungen Elben griff nach ihm.

_Geh nicht...sag mir was da steht....sprich mit mir....ich muss wissen...geh nicht!_

Mit sich ringend schluckte der Jüngere, öffnete krampfhaft seine Lippen und hielt den Düsterwälder fest.

„...bitte....mein....Name?"

Stockend und unsicher kamen die Worte über seine Lippen und erstaunt setzte sich Legolas zurück. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er nichts wusste, wer er war, dass all sein unehrenhaftes Handeln, ohne seinen Willen geschah. Konnte ein Eldar so tief fallen? Legolas war sich unsicher. Diese unschuldige Sanftheit widersprach allem was er von dem jungen Elben hielt.

„Du kannst also sprechen? Westron....die Sprache der Menschen bevorzugst du, ich werde einfach nicht klug aus dir. Diese Zeichen an deiner Schulter....du willst wissen, was es bedeutet? Dort steht geschrieben: Gildin, telched Finarfin es heißt, 'Gildin, aus dem Hause Finarfins'. Gildin, ist das dein Name? Hast du ihn schon einmal gehört?"

_Gildin...._

Der junge Elb schloss seine Augen. Ein Echo aus fernen Zeiten klang in seinen Gedanken. Wieder öffneten sich die Felder und nah war der Wald und eine Stimme die nach ihm rief. „Gildin, Gildin....siehst du den Wald....wer zuerst dort ist...."Ja, so hatte man ihn gerufen, das musste sein Name sein. Glückstrahlend nahm er Legolas Hand und nickte ihn zu.

„Gildin,...ich...bin Gildin!"

Bestätigte er mit leiser Stimme. Legolas konnte sich dem Glück des Jüngeren kaum entziehen und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Er war Gildin, Legolas war sich in diesem Moment ganz sicher, denn nicht Verbergendes, nichts Falsches lag in den Augen des Jüngeren. Er war Gildin, doch wusste er nicht, was dieser Name und seine Herkunft bedeutete. Glücklich wie ein Menschenkind ein Zuckerstück entgegennahm, so von kindlicher Freude erfüllt, strahlte der junge Eldar ihn an.

„Gut, dann werde ich dich so nennen. Gildin aus dem Hause Finarfins....und nun da du einen Namen hast, einen Namen der Eldar, wird es Zeit dich auch so zu verhalten! Ich werde mit meinem Vater sprechen, du musst lernen dich zu benehmen! Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich ihm, dass alles sagen soll....wie konntest du dich nur den Menschen anbieten? Das wird schwer, doch dein Name könnte ihn milde stimmen....Blick nicht so ängstlich, ich werde dabei sein, wenn mein Vater dich begutachtet. Nun ruhe eine Weile...!"

Mit einem aufmunternden Blick erhob sich Legolas, und blickte noch einmal ernst auf den Schriftzug an Gildins Schulter. Dann verließ er die Heilräume.

Gildin legte sich zurück auf die Liege. Vorsichtig tastete seine Hand an die Tätöwierung und leise sprach er seinen Namen immer wieder. Eine Weile lag er so ganz für sich. Weit war sein dunkles Leben. Plötzlich waren Glück und Freude ganz nah und die Worte der Sprache nicht schwer. Wieder setzte er sich auf.

„Gildin, aus ...dem Hause... Finarfins....Gildin telched Finarfin...mein Name!"

Immer einfacher kamen die Worte über seine Lippen und die Schmerzen seines Körpers waren kaum mehr zu spüren. Ein Geräusch an der Tür ließ ihn leise werden. Einen Spalt öffnete sich die Pforte und neugierige Augen blinzelten herein. Das kleine Mädchen war zurückgekehrt, wollte wissen, was mit ihrem neuen Freund geschah. Eilig schlüpfte sich in den Raum, als sie sah, dass der Elb alleine war.

Gildin lächelte ihr entgegen, erhob sich dann von der Liege. Seine Schritte waren noch von leichten Schmerzen begleitet. Gildin ließ sich nichts anmerken, beugt sich vor der Kleinen und verkündete stolz.

„Ich ...bin Gildin ....und...!"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn wieder öffnete sich die Tür und die Kleine schlüpfte blitzschnell hinter einen Vorhang, um sich nicht erneut ärgerliche Worte einzufangen. Doch diesmal war es nicht der Heiler. Faramir stand im Türrahmen!

Er trat mit einem überheblichen Grinsen ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Und er schloss die Tür vollständig, legte den Hebel um, musterte Gildin dann eindringlich.

„Hier bist du also....es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich davon erfuhr, du stehst ja schon wieder, also kann es nicht so schlimm gewesen sein, mein schöner Elb!"

Wie ein Warg um seine Beute schlich er um Gildin, der sich nicht zu rühren wagte, verzweifelt überlegte der Situation zu entkommen und die Kleine zu schützen. Faramirs Blick war eindeutig, Gildin wusste, was der Hauptmann fordern würde.

Der Eldar war gefangen, in diesem Raum und in seinem Willen. Zwei Seelen kämpften um ihn, die eine war noch überaus dominant, befahl ihm, den Menschen zu gehorchen, die andere war gerade erst geboren, aber wuchs schön und mächtig, sie forderte Gildin, zu seinem Volk zu stehen, den menschlichen Übergriffen im Kampf entgegenzutreten. Doch da war das Kind, Feanweth, ihr durfte nichts geschehen, Gildin war zerrissen von Gedanken. Und Faramir kam näher, strich gierig mit einer Hand unter Gildins rauen Kittel, tastete sich abwärts und blieb dann an seinem Hinterteil, ließ einen Finger in die geschundene Haut eintauchen.

„Alles noch da...was mich erfreuen könnte...!"

Gildin unterdrückte den aufkommenden Ekel, nickte dem Hauptmann zu und fasste einen Entschluss....

tbc

**Anmerkungen:**

telched Finarfin = stammt von Finarfin


	9. Der Turm

_#Sarah Gildin ist sich seiner Abstammung und seines Volkes noch nicht bewusst, darum ist es schwer für Legolas ihn richtig einzuschätzen, aber er wird noch Gelegenheit dazu bekommen_

_#Galu Ja, wie Thranduil dem Ganzen gegenübersteht, wird auch bald beantwortet..._

_#Leetor Gute Frage...Was ist bloß mit Eowyn? Das würd ich mir jedenfalls nicht bieten lassen, ab ihrer Stelle _

_#Cornelia Ja, in Gildins Selbstbewusstsein rumort es, doch die Umstände lassen einfach noch nicht mehr zu.._

_Vielen Dank nochmal für eure Reviews!_

**Warnung**: Hier Rape und Slash

**Gildins Weg - Geliebter Sklave**

* * *

**Kap 9 Der Turm**

...Gildin unterdrückte den aufkommenden Ekel, nickte dem Hauptmann zu und fasste einen Entschluss...

Bevor der Hauptmann erneut seine Stimme erhob, tastete die Hand des jungen Elben vorsichtig über die Wange Faramirs, strich verführerisch langsam in seinen Nacken. Faramir, völlig verblüfft über diese Reaktion, rührte sich kaum, zog nur hastig seine Hand unter Gildins Kittel zurück. Gildin beugte sich nah und näher, sein Atem streifte bereits das Kinn des Menschen, und zärtlich hauchte er dem Hauptmann einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Faramirs schneller Atem zeigte deutlich, wie sehr ihn dies erregte. Sichtlich bemüht das Ungemach in seiner Hose zu beruhigen, presste er sich gierig stärker an den Elben.

Einen Augenblick ließ Gildin dies zu, dann schob er sanft aber bestimmt den Hauptmann auf Abstand.

"...nicht hier..."

Fast unhörbar, formte Gildin diese Worte, und wieder war es an Faramir einen erstaunten Laut von sich zu geben, doch für Fragen hatte er nun nicht übrig, hastig öffnete er die Tür und zerrte den Elben mit sich.

"...ihr Elben seid doch unberechenbar...komm meine kleine Schönheit, so gefällst du mir und wenn du den kleinen Hauptmann ebenso zum Glühen bringst, dann verspreche ich dir, wirst du nie mehr zu diesem Händler zurückkehren!"

Faramir Hände schwitzten und unterwegs strich er immer wieder gierig über Gildins Körper. Der Weg aus dem Heilertrakt war nicht weit, bis hin zu einem der Wachtürme, auf den steinernen Treppen nach oben, hielt es der Hauptmann nicht mehr aus. Seine Lust war am Bersten. Grob drückte er Gildin an die harte Mauer und befreite seine pochende Härte.

Gildin presste sich verzweifelnd mit seinem Willen kämpfend an die kalten Ziegel.

Das Mädchen war in Sicherheit, er brauchte nur noch wegzurennen. Faramir wäre niemals schnell genug in diesem Zustand, doch die Worte des Hauptmanns ließen ihn erstarren, alles mit sich geschehen.

..._nie mehr zurück....hier bleiben...in der Nähe der Elben....nie mehr zu Telkor...._

Faramir keuchte hinter ihm verrückt vor Lust auf, drückte ihm seinen harten Schaft zwischen die Beine. Gildins eigener Wille verstummte, er ließ sich entmutigt auf die Stufen sinken, machte es dem Hauptmann einfach, einzudringen. Doch der Schmerz trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. So empfindlich und aufgerieben war sein Körper noch, kleine Wunden brachen wieder auf und Gildin konnte sich nur mit Mühe auf den steinernen Stufen abstemmen und die Stöße des Hauptmanns aufzufangen.

..._nie mehr zurück...nie mehr zu Telkor..._

Dieser Gedanke hielt ihn davor ab, erneut das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Faramirs Lust war schnell am Ende, der heiße Samen des Hauptmanns tropfte auf die Turmtreppe. Gildin schob angewidert den befriedigten Körper von sich, strich den groben Kittel zurecht und lehnte sich an die Mauer. Abfällig betrachtete er Faramir, der mit heruntergelassener Hose auf den Stufen nach Luft schnappte. Als Geräusche aus den unteren Hallen ertönten, zerrte Faramir, noch immer mit offenen Beinkleidern, Gildin weiter nach oben, bis hin zu einem Turmzimmer. Faramir schloss die Türe hinter sich und setzte sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl. Gildin blickte sich um. Das war kein Wachraum, Tisch und Stühle, ein Bett und eine Kommode deuteten viel mehr auf einen Wohnraum hin.

"Gefällt es dir? Gewöhn dich lieber gleich an diese Zimmer, das sind meine Räumlichkeiten der Zitadelle, die Räume eines Hauptmanns.....und wenn du dich gut benimmst....dann wird es auch dein Bereich...hier wird uns niemand stören...!"

_Nicht mal Eowyn...sie hat es gehasst diese Räume zu betreten...diese verwelkte kalte Mähre...ja damit kennt sie sich aus....was weiß sie schon, was einen Hauptmann befriedigt_

Faramirs Gesichtsausdruck wurde geringschätzig, als er an seine Frau dachte, die ihm längst ihr Ehebett verweigerte. Dann verwarf er den Gedanken und deutete auf eine Truhe.

"Dort sind Gewänder....ich will dass du ordentlich gekleidet bist, los zieh dich aus und wasch dich, wenn ich zurückkehre, will ich diesen Krankenkittel nicht mehr sehen, verbrenn ihn!"

Faramir ordnete seine eigene Kleidung und verließ den Raum, sperrte hinter sich ab. Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lachen eilte er die Stufen hinunter. Am Ende der Treppe hielt er überrascht an.

"Feanweth, Kleine...hier ist aber kein Spielplatz Schätzchen!"

Überfreundlich strich er dem Mädchen übers Haar und nahm sie in seine Arme.

"Na, soll ich dich zu deinen Eltern bringen? Ich muss sowieso dorthin. Schau doch nicht so ernst. ....Was hast du denn?"

Feanweth antwortete nicht, zappelte sich wieder frei, traurig blickt sie die Treppe nach oben, drehte sich dann um und rannte davon. In Faramirs Augen funkelte düster ein Verdacht, mit schnellen Schritten eilte er der Kleinen nach und packte sie grob am Arm...

tbc


	10. Die marmorne Säule

_#Gwilith – Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt und ja Eowyn sollte dem Kerl mal Manieren beibringen!_

_#Dani - Hey, du hast ja gleich 3Kap hintereinander geschafft, danke für die Reviews, ich mag die Kleine auch immer mehr, ich hoffe auch, dass es ihr gut geht ..._

_#Sarah - Zu deiner Frage, das bezog sich auf den Begriff Mähre: „Die verwelkte, kalte MÄHRE"(das ist ein abfälliger Begriff für ein altes Pferd) darum sagt Faramir, Eowyn, (aus dem Pferdeparadies Rohan) kennt sich damit besser aus als mit Männern._

_#Leetor - Schönes Review, stimmt ich denke auch, dass Gildin immer mehr verstehen wird, seine „Künste"einzusetzen_

_#Cornelia - Ja, dieser Faramir hier ist kein Truchsess, das hat er sich wohl in seinem Vorleben verwirkt, so eine Position zu erhalten, innerlich bangt er andauernd seinen Hauptmann-Titel auch noch zu verlieren. Dieser Faramir ist eben sehr OOC! _

_#Galu - So ist das mit den Elben, sie haben einfach alle Zeit der Welt, wenn man sie braucht sind sie nicht da_

_#Melleth - Danke dir! Ich weiß nicht, ob Faramir sich das erlauben kann, der Kleinen was anzutun..._

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!_

**Gildins Weg – Geliebter Sklave**

* * *

**Kap. 10 Die marmorne Säule**

...in Faramirs Augen funkelte düster ein Verdacht, mit schnellen Schritten eilte er der Kleinen nach und packte sie grob am Arm...

„Lass mich..."

Feanweth wehrte sich mit allen Kräften, doch Faramir ließ nicht locker.

„Hör sofort auf zu zappeln Kleine! Ich werd deinen Eltern erzählen, dass du die Verbote missachtest...ich weiß, dass du Ärger bekommst, wenn dein Vater erfährt, wo du dich herumtreibst....dann ist es zu Ende mit deiner Freiheit...was hast du da überhaupt gewollt?"

Faramirs Griff wurde immer härter um den kleinen Arm, Feanweth schluckte den Wunsch laut zu schreien und überdachte ängstlich seine Worte. Dann blickt sie unsicher in Faramirs Augen.

„Ich....ich wollte da....Warum tust du meinem Freund weh...und...sperrst ihn ein?"

Aufgebracht kam es ihr über die Lippen und Faramir stockte der Atem. Was hatte Feanweth alles gesehen? Ihr Vater würde ihn hart bestrafen, wenn er davon Wind bekam. Außerdem war der Elb das Eigentum Telkors. Die ganze Sache kam einem Diebstahl gleich und damit stand sein Ruf auf dem Spiel. Er musste nun vorsichtig nachhaken.

„Wie kommst du denn auf so was, meine Kleine? Ich hab doch niemandem wehgetan, da hast du dir was ausgedacht...dein Vater erzählt dir zuviel unheimliche Geschichten hm?"

Mit einem überaus herzlichen Lächeln versuchte Faramir die Sache abzutun und hoffte, die Kleine überzeugen zu können. Doch kein Lächeln, kein Zeichen von Einsehen kaum über sie. Dunkel blitzten ihre Augen.

„Ich habs aber gehört....und gesehen, du hast zugesperrt! ....hm...sagst du das wirklich meinem Ada?"

Faramirs Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

_Na also...geht doch...jetzt hab ich dich Schätzchen...eine Hand wäscht die andere_

„Nein, ich werd ihm nichts sagen, Ehrenwort. Und du sagst nichts von dieser Einsperr-Geschichte, das ist nur ein Spiel, glaub mir....na was sagst du?"

Feanweth überlegte eine Weile, schüttelte dann mutig den Kopf und verneinte. Denn es war nicht recht, einen Freund fallen zu lassen. Sofort spürte sie wie Faramirs Finger sich wieder in ihren Arm krallten und sein Gesicht wütender wurde. Ohne noch mehr zu sprechen, packte er die Kleine, hielt ihr den Mund zu und schleppte sie durch die Gänge. Dicht an den Heilerräumen drückte er sich in eine Nische, als am Ende des Ganges Legolas und Thranduil auftauchten. Hart drückte er seine Hand auf Feanweths Mund, bis die Elben in den Heilerräumen verschwunden waren, dann verschwand er mit dem Kind in den dunklen Kerkern der Zitadelle.

Legolas führte seinen Vater zu Gildins Krankenlager und war überaus erstaunt den jungen Elben nicht vorzufinden. Ungläubig blickte er in die Augen seines Vaters.

„....Glaub mir Adar. Er war hier. Ich sag es doch. Und er war nicht geheilt!"

Thranduil antwortete nicht. Einen Moment erwiderte er dunkel den Blick seines Sohnes. Er hatte diesen jungen Elben selbst gesehen. Auf dem Fest. Nur einen Augenblick und doch lange genug, um der Nachricht seines Sohnes Glauben zu schenken. Diese unfassbare Nachricht von einem Namen, der verloren schien. Wenn es wahr ist, wenn dieser Elb den Namen zu Recht trug, Thranduil mochte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken. Zu viele, zu starke Empfindungen trug es mit sich. Wenn dieser junge Eldar Gildin war, dann war es an ihm zu entscheiden, wie sein Schicksal aussehen sollte. Ja, die Valar lenkten die Geschicke in seine Hände. Endlich würden alte Schmerzen gesühnt, endlich...

Legolas wurde unruhig. Sein Vater schien abwesend, verändert. Nervös nestelte er an seinem Gürtel.

„Adar. Möchtest du, dass ich die Heiler befrage, wohin der junge Elb gebracht wurde?"

Thranduil kehrte aus den Gedanken zurück, strich über die leere Liege.

„Mae iôn nîn, ich will ihn sehen...ich will Gewissheit haben. Diese Zeichen an seiner Schulter....ich muss wissen, ob sie echt sind. Wenn er wirklich Gildin ist, dann wird er uns begleiten. Eryn Lasgalen wird ihn lehren ein Elb zu sein, ...du weißt wer seine Familie ist, du weißt welche Genugtuung es wäre. Legolas finde ihn...so schnell wie möglich, ich will ihn haben! Und sag ihm auf keinen Fall, wer er ist, er darf es nicht erfahren, erst wenn alles gesühnt und gerächt ist!"

_Mae Legolas ...bring ihn mir.... ich werde ihm lehren, Elb zu sein, mein Elb.... hörig, bis der Schmerz gesühnt ist!_

Thranduil schloss gedankenvoll seine Augen, als Legolas den Raum verließ und berauschende Gefühle durchströmten seinen Körper. Je länger er sich das Bild des jungen Elben vor Augen führte, desto gewisser wurde er. Das silberschimmernde Haar war auf dem Marktplatz deutlich zu erkennen gewesen. Thranduil krallte seine Finger in die Laken der Liege.

Macht war etwas Berauschendes.

Legolas eilte von einem Raum in den Nächsten, fragte nach dem Verbleib des elbischen Patienten, doch keiner wusste etwas. Dann traf er den Heiler, der ihn behandelt hatte. Erstaunt gab er Antwort, dass der junge Eldar nicht aus den Heilräumen entlassen worden war.

Legolas verstand. Der Elb musste selbst unerlaubt die Räume verlassen haben. Mehr war aus dem Heiler nicht herauszubekommen. Mit dunkler Miene verließ Legolas das Zimmer und lehnte sich unschlüssig an eine der mächtigen, marmornen Säulen der Zitadelle.

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn umsehen. Faramir kam die Kerker-Treppen herauf, schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, fluchte unentwegt vor sich hin und rieb sich seine zerkratzte Wange.

Legolas beobachtete ihn misstrauisch, entschied sich dann den Hauptmann zu befragen.

_Gildin war in den Wachräumen gefunden worden...vielleicht weiß Faramir darüber Bescheid...vielleicht hat er selbst auch...ja, das trau ich ihm zu...ich kenne seine Blicke...ich werde es herausfinden...Menschen lügen zu schlecht.....ich werde es herausfinden_

Schnell trat er aus dem Schatten der Säule.

„Hauptmann Faramir! Kann ich euch einen Augenblick sprechen?"

Weniger wie eine Frage, mehr wie ein Befehl klangen Legolas Worte, er wusste, seine Stimme treffend einzusetzen, um auf Menschen einschüchternd zu wirken. Und es wirkte...

tbc

**Anmerkungen:**

Adar - Vater

Mae – Ja/Gut

iôn nîn – mein Sohn


	11. Das Fenster

_#Sarah Ja, woher Faramirs Kratzer stammen wird hier beantwortet, und ob Legolas ihn in die „Mangel"nimmt, sehen wir bald!_

_Und was Thanduils „Schmerzen"betrifft, das wird noch ein Geheimnis bleiben _

_#Gwilith Ja diese Verbindung zwischen Thranduils und Gildins Vergangenheit wird weiterhin ungeklärt sein, und was der Düsterwaldkönig mit ihm vorhat, wird wohl ganz von Gildin abhängen!_

_#Adelaide Du hast recht Gildin ist noch nicht in Sicherheit, aber Legolas lässt nun auch nicht mehr locker, und eine kleine Freundin hat Gildin ja auch, auf die er zählen kann, also sein Lebensweg scheint aufwärts zu gehen, oder?_

_#Galu Ja, mach mal, Spring rein und vermöbel Faramir! Hiermit hast du meine Erlaubnis _

_#Cornelia Ich freu mich auch schon wenn Feanweth Eltern davon erfahren, was Faramir da anstellt, und ob es Gildin unter Elben besser ergehen würde weiß ich auch nicht, ich hoffe aber auf das schöne Volk!_

_#Leetor Faramir ist viel zu sch...gesteuert, um sich irgendwo aus Situationen erfolgreich herauszuwinden, du wirst sehen, er wird von einem Fettnäpfchen ins andere steigen! Und Feanweth hat viel Mut und Stärke von ihren Eltern geerbt, sie macht ihren Weg mit Sicherheit!_

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!_

**Gildins Weg – Geliebter Sklave**

* * *

**Kap 11 Das Fenster**

...weniger wie eine Frage, mehr wie ein Befehl klangen Legolas Worte, er wusste, seine Stimme treffend einzusetzen, um auf Menschen einschüchternd zu wirken. Und es wirkte...

Faramir zuckte nervös zusammen als er den Elben auf sich zukommen sah. Eine Menge Gedanken wollten gleichzeitig in seinem Kopf beantwortet werden.

_Legolas? Er will mich sprechen?....Warum denn das... Hat er was gesehen....was will er...sucht er die Kleine....was sag ich nur....verdammt...was sag ich ihm nur?_

Wie eine steinerne Statue verharrte Faramir auf dem Treppenabsatz, erwachte dann sich selbst zwingend aus der unterwürfigen Position. Unruhigen Blickes richtete er sich auf, um neben dem hochgewachsenen, schönen Elben einigermaßen ehrenwert zu erscheinen, schnell strich er das Blut von seinen Fingern, hoffte dass die Kratzspuren an seiner Wange unter den Barthaaren nicht zu sehen waren.

„Ah, edler Legolas, ihr seid es....ich hab euch nicht gleich erkannt....ihr braucht meinen Rat?"

Faramir versuchte so sicher und selbstbewusst wie möglich zu wirken, legte eine Hand an seinen Gürtel und schritt dann Legolas entgegen. Legolas Sinne waren alarmiert. Nichts an den Bewegungen und Worten des Menschen waren ehrlich. Nur zu deutlich erkannte er die Zeichen. Sogar Faramirs menschlicher Geruch verströmte Heuchelei und Lüge. Er musste vorsichtig sein. Falsche Fragen konnten den Menschen in die Enge treiben und Faramir war kein einfacher Mensch.

Eine Weile musterte er den Menschen vor sich und überlegte ein belangloses Thema. Wenn er Gildin bei sich hatte oder über seinen Aufenthalt Bescheid wusste, musste er es geschickt anstellen, um ihm die Antworten zu entlocken. Und es gab nur ein Thema, das Faramir aus der Reserve locken konnte. Legolas änderte seine Stimmlage, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln legte er eine Hand auf Faramirs Schulter.

„Nicht so zaghaft mein Hauptmann, wir sind hier unter uns. Sagt, ihr habt doch ein Quartier, dort können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten. Manches sollte im Privaten gesprochen werden, ihr wisst ja was ich meine, hm?"

Faramir schluckte völlig überrascht. Keine Fragen, kein Wort von der Kleinen, der Sohn des Düsterwaldkönigs schien sogar anderweitig interessiert. Nur nicht die Nerven verlieren, nichts falsch auslegen.

„Ja...ähm, mein Quartier ist....nicht weit, in einem der Wachtürme..."

_Verflucht....in meinen Räumen ist ja der Junge....was sag ich nur?_

Legolas schob den Hauptmann einfach weiter, Richtung des Wachtraktes, schnell warf er noch einen Blick hinter sich zu den Kerkertreppen, behielt den linken Eingang im Gedächtnis.

„Ja, Hauptmann Faramir, wir sprachen neulich von euren Leuten, die überaus gut ausgebildet und trainiert sind. Ich interessiere mich für eure Lebensgewohnheiten, wie lebt ein Wachsoldat...wie lebt ein Hauptmann der Menschen?"

Mit den letzten Worten strich er Faramir sanft in den Nacken, wohlbedacht den Menschen erneut aus der Fassung zu bringen. Erfreut nahm er dessen heftige Reaktion wahr.

_Ihr Menschen seid so einfach zu erregen, wie durchsichtig euer Verhalten ist....keine Herausforderung....nicht lange und du sagst mir alles was ich wissen will....Faramir, Hauptmann_

Faramirs Sinne rasten, die Stimme des Elben und seine fast zufälligen Berührungen lösten in ihm heiße Fluten von Erregung aus. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass der Düsterwälder, nein das war ganz unmöglich. Nie zuvor hatte er ihn eines Blickes gewürdigt. Hatte er nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet? Und nun war da der andere Elb in seinem Quartier. Faramir überlegte wie er Gildin loswerden konnte, verstecken...ja das war die einzige Möglichkeit. Und was solle er sagen, um Legolas erst Mal zurückzuhalten? Ja, Eowyn, als Ausrede, dazu war seine Gemahlin immer noch gut zu benutzen. Eilig schritt der Hauptmann die Stufen des Turmes hinauf und vor der Tür bat er Legolas einen Moment zu warten.

„Ihr wisst doch, Eowyn meine Frau, es könnte sein, dass sie mich erwartet....und ich möchte nicht, dass sie unpassend gekleidet ist, wenn ich Besuch mitbringe..."

Legolas nickte verständnisvoll dem Menschen zu und Faramir verschwand in seinem Quartier. Legolas Mimik wurde sogleich ernst und völlig unelbisch lehnte er sich nah an die schwere Eichentür, um Geräusche oder Stimmen aus Faramirs Quartier zu lauschen, doch näher kommende Schritte am Fuß der Treppe ließen ihn genervt umschauen.

Einen Beobachter konnte er bei den Valar nun überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. Eilig schlupfte er in eine Mauernische und wartete....

* * *

In einer der Kerkerzellen erwachte indes ein kleiner Mädchenkörper. Schwere Tränen tropften auf den dreckigen Steinboden. Feanweth rieb sich die angeschlagene Stirn und wischte sich die Traurigkeit aus den Augen. Warum hatte Faramir das nur getan? So schlimm hatten ihre Finger nicht gekratzt. Sie konnte viel schrecklicher kratzen, doch der Hauptmann hatte sie ärgerlich an die Wand geschubst und sie allein gelassen. Feanweth stand auf und rüttelte an der Tür. Abgesperrt. Genau wie bei ihrem Freund. Faramir sperrte alle ein. Was hatte er gesagt? Es sei ein Spiel. Feanweth musterte die Kerkerzelle. Was sollte das für ein Spiel sein? Hier gab es nichts. Eine hölzerne Liege ohne Decke. Einen Stuhl und ein winziges Fenster über dem übel riechenden Abwasserloch. Feanweth betrachtete das Fenster eine Weile. Wohin es wohl führte? Es war sehr schmal. Ein ausgewachsener Mensch würde da niemals hindurchpassen. Doch ein Kind könnte es schaffen. Doch wie sollte sie es erreichen?

Von neuem Mut durchdrungen begann Feanweth das Holzbett zu verschieben, über das Abwasserloch und dann den Stuhl auf das Bett. Eilig kletterte sie hinauf, doch nur ihre Fingerspitzen reichten bis an die Fenstervertiefung. Sie musste das Bett hochkant stellen, anders würde sie nicht näher ranreichen. Mit all ihren Kräften stemmte sie das schwere Holzgestell nach oben. Laut krachte es an die Wand und blieb dort aufrecht. Feanweth hielt den Atem an, nicht das Faramir oder Wachen vor der Tür waren und den Lärm bemerkten. Doch nichts geschah. Feanweth schob den Stuhl heran und kletterte geschickt auf das hohe Gestell und nun erreichte sie mühelos das kleine Fenster. Schnell schob sie ihre Ärmchen hinaus und drängte sich durch die schmale Öffnung ins Freie.

Fast stolz atmete sie auf und dann rannte sie los. Ihr Freund war gefangen und dort oben war sicher keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen und Gildin war doch krank und verletzt. Immer schneller flitzten die schlanken Beinchen der Kleinen durch die königlichen Gärten, hinein in die Zitadelle und vorbei an den Heilerräumen, so schnell es ging Richtung Wachturm. Erst an der Treppe wurde ihr Lauf gestoppt. Widerwillig wehrte sie sich gegen die Hand die sie, wie aus dem Nichts, am Kleid packte und drehte sich mit wütend funkelnden Augen um....

tbc

(Wieder ein Kap ohne Gildin, aber im nächsten kommt er dran, so oder so!

Und das klingt hier nun einfach, wer da Feanweth gepackt hat, oder? 'g')


	12. Das Schlüsselloch

_#Sarah - Ja, Legolas soll Faramir mal endlich zeigen, was los ist! Bin ganz deiner Meinung. Und Feanweth ist ein mutiges kleines Mädchen, die lässt bestimmt nicht locker l_

_#Galu - Ich lach immer noch über dein Review, ich finde auch, dass Faramir mal was Abfallen soll, er hat sich einfach gar nicht mehr im Griff! Ob es Legolas gelingt, dass da was abfällt?_

_#Gwilith - Nein, ich glaub Legolas ist einfach selbst interessiert, was es mit Gildin so auf sich hat. Und ausserdem ist er einer seines Volkes, In Minas Tirith sind ja nur wenige Elben und die müssen doch zueinander halten hm?_

_#Cornelia - Ja, das mit Legolas war zu offensichtlich, so einfach ist das Leben eben selten, aber du hattest ein gutes Gespür für Timing, „der widerliche Sklavenhalter" war schon lange nicht mehr am Zug, und er wird seine beste Geldquelle nicht einfach so aufgeben!_

_#Leetor – „ Im nächsten Kapitel kommt Gildin "dran", was meinst du denn damit"–Nicht was du immer so meinst, Leetor!!! Gildin war auch schon genug „dran", lass ihn doch mal ein klein wenig zur Ruhe kommen! Ich meinte doch nur, dass er mal wieder vorkommt in diesem Kap, damit er nicht vergessen wird _

_Vielen Dank für eure aufmerksamen Reviews! Da macht es richtig Spaß Weiterzuschreiben!_

**Warnung:** Hier Gewalt und sexuelle Übergriffe!

**Gildins Weg – Geliebter Sklave**

* * *

**Kap 12 – Das Schlüsselloch**

Widerwillig wehrte Feanweth sich gegen die Hand die sie, wie aus dem Nichts, am Kleid packte und drehte sich mit wütend funkelnden Augen um....

-----

Faramir schloss die Türe hinter sich und schob vorsichtshalber den Riegel vor, schritt dann in den Nebenraum. Gildin blickte erschrocken zu ihm. Waschen und Anziehen hatte der Hauptmann ihm aufgetragen, doch in Gedanken hatte der junge Eldar die Zeit vergessen und war einfach am Turmfenster sitzen geblieben, hatte von fernen Wäldern geträumt.

Gildin fasste sich und suchte nach Worten seinen Aufzug zu erklären, doch Faramir ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Hör zu, du bleibst hier in diesem Raum, ganz gleich was du hörst oder siehst. Wenn du einen Laut von dir gibst, dann kommst du heute Abend zu Telkor zurück. Das willst du doch nicht was? Also kein Laut, ich will nichts hören oder sehen von dir und du darfst bleiben. IST DAS KLAR?"

Gildin nickte erleichtert. Faramir hatte seinen Aufzug nicht bemerkt, und bot ihm immer noch an ihn bei sich zu behalten. Allein das Wort Telkor brachte ihm so dunkle Gedanken, an überfüllte Tavernen und unzählige Menschen, die sich an ihm befriedigten, er würde alles dafür tun, nicht mehr zu Telkor zurückkehren zu müssen. Gildin legte, um sein Einverständnis deutlich zu machen einen Finger auf seine Lippen.

„ja, kein Laut....shhh"

Wiederholte er leise und Faramir nickt hochzufrieden, verließ den Nebenraum, sperrte die Türe zu. Eilig musterte er den Raum, denn kein Zeichen sollte auf Gildins Anwesenheit hinweisen. Mit hoffnungsvollem Grinsen zog er die Decke auf der Liege zurecht, wer wusste schon wie weit dieser Prachtkerl aus dem Düsterwald gehen wollte. Dann atmete er tief durch und drehte sich zur Tür. Legolas einmal in seinem Quartier zu empfangen, damit hatte er in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht gerechnet. Mit erregter Miene öffnete er die Tür....

-----

Feanweth blinzelte in ein Gesicht, das sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte, zerrte erneut an dem Arm des Fremden und der Griff an ihrem Kleid lockerte sich. Ein Mensch in abgenutzter Kleidung beugte sich freundlich grinsend zu ihr.

„Halt ein Kleines! Du hast es aber eilig Kindchen, spielst wohl gerade fangen? Ich brauche nur einen Moment deine Hilfe, gleich kannst du weiter!"

Feanweth lockerte sich wieder und nickte dann, denn zu oft, hatte ihr Vater ausdrücklich gesagt, armen Menschen wann immer es nötig ist, Hilfe zu leisten und dieser hier war augenscheinlich einer aus dem ärmeren Volk, vielleicht hatte er Kinder, die nichts zu essen hatten? Feanweth musterte das ungepflegte Gesicht des Menschen.

„Hast du denn nichts zu essen?"

Fragte sie leise und strich dem Fremden sanft über die Wange.

„Essen? Nein Kleine, ich suche jemanden, du kennst dich sicher hier aus....ich suche den Hauptmann Faramir, hier sind doch die Wachquartiere, er hat etwas, was mir gehört....und du, wer bist du eigentlich?"

Der fremde Mensch musterte nun eindringlicher die kleine Gestalt vor sich und hob dann überrascht eine Braue. Bevor Feanweth antworten konnte, strich er ihr dunkles Haar nach hinten und pfiff dann erstaunt durch die Zähne.

„Bei meinen Gebeinen....du bist elbischen Blutes, ein hübsches kleine Ding...!"

Fast vergaß der Mensch wozu er gekommen war, triebhaft strich er über den kleinen Körper, malte sich aus wie viel zwei Elben einbringen könnten, und sofort schlossen sich seine Finger fest um Feanweths Arm. Die zweite Hand drückte er hart auf ihren kleinen Mund, fluchte dann, als die Kleine sich heftig zur Wehr setzte und er ihre Zähne in seiner Hand spürte. Wütend krallte er sich fester in ihr Gesicht, hob den schmalen Körper auf, ließ jedoch im selben Augenblick locker, als kaltes Metall sich stechend durch seine Kleidung in seinen Rücken bohrte.

-----

Faramirs Blick ging ins Leere. Der Elb vor seiner Tür war verschwunden. Ungläubig stieg er ein paar Stufen hinab und erstarrte fast als er deutlich Stimmen vernahm und eine dieser Stimmen war Telkor. Sein gesamter Plan schien zusammenzubrechen. Telkor würde ihn verraten. Das kostete ihn sicher seine Position, wenn Legolas auf Telkor getroffen war. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Doch Legolas Hand, die plötzlich seine Schulter umfasste, ließ ihn wieder aufatmen. Der Elb trat aus einer Mauernische und schob Faramir eiligst hinauf zurück in die Turmkammer. Legolas hatte die Schritte und Stimmen auch vernommen, wollte sich jedoch keinesfalls von seinen Nachforschungen abbringen lassen. Mit dunklem Blick schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

„Ich bin es nicht gewohnt zu warten, Hauptmann Faramir. Ich hoffe ihr hattet gute Gründe. Ich sehen eure Frau ist nicht anwesend oder vielleicht in einem anderen Raum?"

Legolas Blick strich suchend über jedes Detail des Zimmers. Wenn Faramir etwas zu Verbergen hatte, würde er es finden. Faramir schien aufs Äußerste angespannt. Legolas umkreiste den Hauptmann. Wie leicht es doch war Menschen zu beeinflussen. Und Faramir war keineswegs unansehnlich. Und doch war sein schlechter Ruf bekannt. Er hätte viel erreichen können, Elessar hätte ihm einiges ermöglicht, als jüngerer Bruder Boromirs und Gatte Eowyns von Rohan. Legolas wusste sehr gut Bescheid, um den menschlichen Hauptmann, der jeden Status in der Führungsebene im Reiche Gondors verloren hatte. Faramirs Atem zeigte deutlich wie sehr ihn Legolas Anwesenheit erregte.

„Nein, Eowyn ist nicht anwesend.....wir ....wir sind allein....setzt euch doch. Kann....kann ich euch etwas anbieten?"

Faramir schluckte und räusperte sich, nahm ablenkend eine Weinkaraffe aus einem Regal. Kurz blickte er zur Tür des Nebenraumes und hoffte, dass Gildin sich weiter ruhig verhalten würde.

Und Gildin blieb ruhig. Längst hatte er die Stimme dessen erkannt, der da mit Faramir im Turmzimmer stand. Ganz nah saß er an der Tür. Sein Herz klopfte laut vor Freude. Legolas, es war Legolas, der da in Faramirs Quartier gekommen war. Gildin versuchte durchs Schlüsselloch zu blicken, um mehr von dem Düsterwälder zu sehen. Legolas schien ein Bekannter Faramirs zu sein. „_Kein Laut!"_ hatte Faramir gesagt, ja und keinen Laut würde er von sich geben. Nie mehr zurück zu Telkor, für immer hier in der Taverne in der Nähe der Elben. Gildin blickte weiter durch die winzige Öffnung. Faramir schien Respekt vor dem eleganten Elben zu haben. Sein Verhalten war fast unterwürfig.

Gildin staunte, scheinbar war sein Volk nicht so minderwertig, wie Telkor es ihm immer geschildert hatte. Ja, auch der König hatte eine seines Volkes gewählt. Elben waren kein Abschaum, nein nichts entsprach der Wahrheit, was Telkor gesagt hatte. Die Erkenntnis über sein Volk machte den jungen Eldar glücklich.

Legolas lehnte den Wein Faramirs ab. Es war an der Zeit, den nervösen Hauptmann mehr in die Enge zu treiben. Rasch nahm er dem Menschen die Karaffe aus der Hand und strich fast bewundernd über den Stoff seiner Uniform.

„Hauptmann Faramir! Ihr wisst genau....ich kam nicht wegen eurem Wein. Ich weiß sehr gut, dass eure Frau euren Wünschen nicht gerecht wird, nicht gerecht werden kann. Ich weiß, was so ein strammer Hauptmann wirklich braucht... „

Mit einer geschickten Handbewegung griff Legolas Faramir zwischen die Beine und drückte hart an die pulsierende Wölbung die sich unter dem Stoff abzeichnete. Faramir keuchte auf, war kaum mehr in der Lage seine Lippen zu Worten zu formen. Legolas verstärkte den Druck und presste den Hauptmann an den nahen Tisch.

„Jeder hier in dieser Zitadelle weiß was für peinliche Spiele ihr gerne treibt, mein ehrenwerter Hauptmann, auch der König weiß es und lässt euch einigermaßen gewähren. Und für mich und mein Volk sind menschliche Belange bisher unwichtig gewesen...BISHER!"

Scharf peitschten seine Worte nun in Faramirs Gesicht. Und Gildin am Schlüsselloch hielt vor Spannung die Luft an...._kein Laut_, rief er sich immer wieder ins Bewusstsein..._nur kein Laut_...

tbc


	13. Die Truhe

_#Pheryandil – Ich glaube auch nicht, dass Legolas Faramir so attraktiv findet!_

_#Leetor – Gedulde dich doch mal ein wenig! Es sind doch nicht alle so notgeil wie Faramir! _

_#Sarah – Ja, Gildin ist voller Ängste, er kann nicht aus sich heraus, und Anweisungen missachten, noch nicht!_

_#Cornelia - Ich finde den Namen Telkor auch passend, und mit dem „Wer ist der Kerl mit dem Messer"–raten, ward ihr echt gut! Nur war es kein Messer _

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! _

**Gildins Weg – Geliebter Sklave**

* * *

**Kap 13 - Die Truhe**

...scharf peitschten Legolas Worte nun in Faramirs Gesicht. Und Gildin am Schlüsselloch hielt vor Spannung die Luft an...._kein Laut_, rief er sich immer wieder ins Bewusstsein..._nur kein Laut_...

Und Legolas drückte härter zu.

„Ich kümmerte mich nie um eure Gelüste, hab eure gierig-schleimigen Blicke nicht beantwortet, doch letzte Nacht seid ihr und eure Leute zu weit gegangen.....nun geht es mich sehr wohl etwas an. Einer meines Volkes kam zu Schaden! Ich mache euch verantwortlich, denn es waren euren Leute, Hauptmann! Ihr habt nur noch eine Chance eure Stellung zu wahren. Sagt mir sofort wohin er verschwunden ist! Wo ist der junge Elb, WO IST GILDIN?"

Faramirs Stirn stand voll Schweiß. Heiß tropften die Perlen über sein Gesicht. Zugleich verströmte sich klebrig sein Samen in seinen Beinkleidern, denn die überaus heftige Berührung des Elben und die erregenden Bedrohung hatten ihn gleichsam lustvoll stimuliert.

Legolas bemerkte die feuchte Stelle und ließ angewidert den Stoff los.

„Mei...meine Leute?...ein...einen eures Volkes.....ähm....ihr irrt euch sicher.....ich weiß nichts davon....glaubt mir....ich...ich hatte keine Ahnung....ich...!"

Faramir wollte nicht nachgeben. Er stammelte und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Legolas verlor nun die Geduld, packte Faramir am Hals, dass der Hauptmann log war einfach nicht zu übersehen. Doch ein Geräusch ließ ihn stoppen. Ein Laut ganz in der Nähe. Legolas blickte irritiert um sich....

-----

Telkor ließ Feanweth los. Schmerzvoll ging er auf die Knie. Feanweth boxte ihm sofort wütend ins Gesicht und rieb sich dann ihren misshandelten Mund. Dann erst blickte sie auf und erkannte, wer da sein Schwert in Telkors Rücken stach. Nicht tief war die Wunde, mehr eine Warnung und doch hatte die Spitze der scharfen Klinge die Haut deutlich eingeritzt und Telkor wimmerte. Feanweth lief erleichtert, um den widerlichen Menschen herum und umarmte die Beine des Elben.

„Hannon le Aran Thranduil....!"

Flüsterte sie in die edlen Seidenstoffe der Tunika des Düsterwaldkönigs. Thranduil strich sanft mit seiner freien Hand über Feanweths Haar, dann ließ er sein Schwert sinken und packte grob in den Nacken Telkors, zog in auf die Beine. Die Kraft des Elben ließ ihn erneut wimmern. Angsterfüllt drückte er sich an die Steinwand des Treppenabsatzes. Thranduil schob Feanweth beschützend hinter sich.

„Ich wollte ihr nichts tun.....ich hab nur gefragt....ich wollte nichts tun....verschont mein Leben....bitte tötet mich nicht....bitte!"

Thranduil blickte abfällig auf den wimmernden Händler, dann hinter sich zu Feanweth.

„Stimmt es, hat er dich etwas gefragt?"

Erkundigte er sich leise, Feanweth nickte wahrheitsgemäß, Thranduil packte Telkor grob am Kragen.

„Dann lernt gefälligst euch zu benehmen, zu einer Frage gehört es nicht, jemanden anzufassen! Ich traue euch keineswegs, verlasst sogleich diese Festung! Wenn ihr noch einmal wagt mir über den Weg zu laufen....AUS MEINEN AUGEN!"

Telkor zuckte zusammen und nickte ängstlich, schob sich an der Wand entlang, konnte nicht glauben, dass dieser mächtige Elb ihn laufen ließ, dann lief er davon, verließ so schnell es ging die Zitadelle. Thranduil blickte ihm eine Weile nach, war sich nicht sicher richtig gehandelt zu haben, aber in die Angelegenheiten der Menschen hatte er sich nie eingemischt.

Dann kniete er sich zu Feanweth.

„Was machst du denn hier, meine Kleine? Hier ist ein Ort der Krieger. Und Männer wie jenem, die wissen sich nicht zu benehmen. Weiß dein Vater, dass du hier bist?"

Feanweth drückte sich schuldbewusst an Thranduils Körper.

„Nein, Adar weiß es nicht....aber....aber ich musste ihm doch helfen...Freunde darf man nicht in Gefahr lassen....weißt du ....ich hab das gelernt...Faramir sagt, dass es ein Spiel ist, doch er war krank und verletzt....und Faramir hat mich dann eingesperrt....es ist mir gleich ob ich bestraft werde...aber ich hatte es leicht....das Fenster war klein, doch ich konnte hinaus....Gildin ist im Turm....da kann niemand raus....ich..!"

Thranduil hörte aufmerksam zu, versuchte aus den verwirrenden Äußerungen der Kleinen schlau zu werden. Sie sprach auch noch in Westron, und alles schien wenig Sinn zu ergeben, bis ein Wort aus ihrer Schilderung seine Augen aufblitzen ließen und er fragend ihren Redeschwall stoppte.

„Gildin?"

-----

Legolas blickte auf die Tür zum Nebenraum. Gildin saß immer noch höchst gespannt an die Tür gekauert und hatte vor Aufregung nicht aufgepasst, war an einen Hocker gestoßen, der nicht besonders laut, aber hörbar auf den Boden umkippte.

Erschrocken blickte er ängstlich durchs Schlüsselloch. _Kein Laut_ ...doch der Hocker war gefallen....jeder hatte es hören können...diesen dumpfen Laut....und Legolas blickte in seine Richtung...wenn er entdeckt würde, musste er zurück....nein Legolas durfte ihn niemals entdecken. Verzweifelt blickte er um sich. Der Baderaum war nicht groß, ein Waschzuber, ein Regal mit Ölen und die Wäschetruhe....

Legolas ließ ab von Faramir, langsam näherte er sich der Tür.

„Faramir....wer ist in diesem Raum? Eure Frau, oder versteckt ihr ganz anderes vor mir?"

Bevor Faramir zu einer Antwort fähig war, öffnete Legolas die Tür und blickte suchend in den Baderaum. Alles schien leer. Der Badezuber unbenutzt, das Fenster geschlossen, nur ein kleiner Tisch, ein Hocker und eine Wäschetruhe. Mit einem Schmunzeln öffnete er die Truhe.

------

„Ja, Gildin....kennst du ihn? Dort oben ist er...Faramir hat ihn eingesperrt!"

Feanweth deutete aufgeregt den Weg und Thranduil verstand, sanft strich er durch das feine Haar der Kleinen.

„Feanweth, ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, das hast du gut beobachtet, ich werde Gildin befreien und du läufst zurück zu deinen Eltern. Deine Mutter macht sich bestimmt Sorgen und das möchtest du doch nicht?"

Feanweths Wangen glühten. Der Düsterwaldkönig war stolz auf sie. Folgsam nickt sie und umarmte Thranduil liebevoll, lief dann so schnell sie konnte durch den langen Gang zurück in die königlichen Räume.

Thranduils Miene verdüsterte sich und eilig folgte er dem gezeigten Weg hinauf zum Turmzimmer. Ohne Anzuklopfen oder um Einlass zu bitten, trat er in den Raum.

Faramir zuckte merklich zusammen, starrte auf den charismatischen Elbenkönig. Thranduil packte den Menschen unsanft am Hemd.

„Ihr habt einiges zu erklären, wo ist..."

Thranduil unterbrach seine hartgesprochenen Worte, wandte sich erstaunt zu Legolas, der aus einem Nebenraum trat und neben ihm die schmale Gestalt des jungen Elben auftauchte.

„Adar, beschmutze deine Finger nicht länger mit diesem Bastard, Gildin ist gefunden!"

Thranduils Blick wanderten über die feinen Gesichtszüge und das silberhellschimmernde Haar Gildins. Einen Moment war er unfähig zu sprechen. Auch ohne dem Schriftzug an Gildins Schulter war das Blut Finarfins deutlich zu erkennen. Dann wandte er sich wortlos zu Faramir zurück, funkelte ihm dunkel in die Augen. Mit wenigen Handgriffen überwältigte er den Hauptmann und fesselte ihm die Arme. Faramir hatte den Elbenkräften nichts entgegenzusetzen und fügte sich unwillig. Gildin sah entsetzt zu wie Faramir verschnürt wurde. Faramir, der ihm versprochen hatte, bei ihm bleiben zu dürfen, heftig atmend schüttelte der junge Elb den Kopf und drängte sich an Legolas vorbei.

_NEIN....nicht wieder zurück zu Telkor....NIE MEHR!!_

Legolas versuchte ihn zurückzuhalten, doch Gildin war schneller...

tbc


	14. Das Schwert

_#Sarah - Ja, du hast Recht, Gildin versteht noch vieles falsch, aber sein Leben verlief auch nicht gerade schön, er kann sich nur an seinen Erfahrungen orientieren, darum fallen seine Handlungen oft eigenartig aus. Aber ich hab keine Zweifel, dass er dazulernt!_

_#Galu - Naja, das Thranduil und Gildin sich näher kommen werden, ist ja schon im Pairing abzusehen, aber warum Thranduil Interesse (und Rachegefühle) an ihm hat und ob seine Pläne aufgehen werden, das ....werd ich jetzt hier nicht verraten 'grinz' _

_#Cornelia - Sorry, für die immer so kurzen Kapitel, und diesmal falsch geraten, Gildin wollte nicht abhauen, er ist viel mutiger der Kleine!_

_#Gwilith - Thranduil wird schon sehen, ob er seine Rache so einfach durchsetzen kann!_

_#Leetor – Ja Faramir ist einfach immer scharf (notgeil 'fies grins'), bin ja selbst schon neugierig, wie er sich da wieder rauswinden will... _

**Gildins Weg – Geliebter Sklave**

* * *

**Kap 14 - Das Schwert**

....Legolas versuchte ihn zurückzuhalten, doch Gildin war schneller...

Schon blitzte Faramirs Schwert in Gildins Hand, das achtlos an der Mauer gelehnt hatte. Nie zuvor hatte Gildin eine Waffe gehalten und nun richtete er es gegen sein eigenes Volk.

_Was tu ich da nur? ...Wie schwer es ist, aber...aber ich, ich will nicht zurück...nie mehr...was soll ich denn nur tun? _

Gildins Arm zitterte merklich und schwer atmend hob er das Schwert gegen Thranduil. Einen Moment schien es, als ob der Sindar zu seiner eigenen Waffe greifen wollte, doch dann entspannte sich seine Haltung und fast verächtlich klangen seine Worte.

„Möchtest du mich töten? Dann solltest du die Waffe mit zwei Händen greifen, Menschenklingen sind sehr unhandlich...und denk daran, das Faramir hinter meinem Rücken liegt....du musst den Schwung abbremsen, sonst wird sein Lebenslicht zur gleichen Zeit ausgelöscht."

Gildin schluckte ängstlich, blickte hinunter zu den Beinen Faramirs, die hinter Thranduil zu sehen waren. Dann wieder zurück in das stolze Gesicht des Sindars.

„Worauf wartest du? Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, entscheide dich!"

Thranduils Blick wurde härter. Legolas kannte die Gesten seines Vaters nur zu gut. Müde lächelnd lehnte er sich an den Türrahmen. In solche Angelegenheiten mischte er sich nie ein. Gildin würde seinen Vater niemals treffen. Die Klinge würde seine Tunika nicht mal streifen.

Aber interessant war es doch. Warum verteidigte Gildin diesen Menschen? Legolas betrachtete den jungen Eldar, der so ganz unelbische Reaktionen zeigte.

Gildin hingegen versank förmlich in Thranduils mysteriösen, grünen Augen.

_Nein....nicht nachgeben...sag etwas....aber....ich will doch nicht töten...ich..._

Immer schwerer wurde das Schwert in seiner Hand und immer geringer Gildins Selbstbewusstsein. Die Augen des Düsterwaldkönigs sprachen zu ihm, verlachten ihn.

Dunkle, tiefgründige Augen, nichts Falsches lag darin und dennoch funkelten sie gefährlich. Zeitlos schien dieser mächtige Sindar in seiner ganzen Gestalt, königlich und wundervoll sein Antlitz, herrisch und doch sanft geschwungen sein Mund, der es gewohnt war zu befehlen, der ihn nun verspottete.

Gildins Angriff verrann ins Nichts. Innerlich zerbrochen ließ er langsam die Waffe sinken und sank auf die Knie vor dem Elbenherrscher. Thranduil genoss einen Augenblick diese Genugtuung ohne einen Handgriff, einen Nachkommen Finarfins in die Knie gezwungen zu haben. Faramir, der gehofft hatte, dass Gildin ernst machen würde, zischte dreckig durch die Zähne.

_Zu nichts nutze....diese kleine Hure...dreckiges Elbenpack!_

Seine Gedanken auszusprechen wagte er nicht, Thranduil betrachtete die zusammengesunkene Gestalt vor sich und zuckte ungläubig mit den Schultern. Dann beugte er sich zu Gildin, legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Komm steh auf, du musst noch sehr viel lernen, um dir Respekt zu verdienen. Aber diesem da..."

Machte eine Kopfbewegung zu Faramir.

„...so einem solltest du niemals Respekt bekunden, der ist es nicht wert, glaub mir. Nun steh endlich auf!"

Gildin nickte leise, erhob sich folgsam vom kalten Boden. Noch bevor Thranduil weitersprechen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und König Elessar gefolgt von Wachleuten traf ein. Gildin erstarrte nun völlig. Zu beschämend war seine Situation. Nichts von den Worten die nun gewechselt wurden, von den Geschehnissen die geschahen bekam er noch mit, den Angst und Scham legten einen Nebel um seine Sinne, führten seine Gedanken weit weg in ferne Wälder.

Mit erstauntem Blick nahm Thranduil den abwesenden Zustand des jungen Elben wahr, wandte sich dann an Elessar. Ohne viel zu erklären verlangte er, sich sofort des verwahrlosten Elben annehmen zu dürfen. Legolas hielt seinen Vater beschwichtigend zurück und klärte Elessar erstmal über die Umstände auf und Faramir versuchte sich unterwürfig herauszureden.

Für den Königs Gondors war das Ganze ein einziges Chaos, verwirrt blickte er vom einen zum anderen, rief sich noch mal die aufgeregten Äußerungen seiner kleinen Tochter ins Gedächtnis. Feanweth hatte völlig aufgelöst von schrecklichen Dingen berichtet und dass im Turm Gefangene befreit werden mussten. Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht, wie immer wenn er an seine Tochter dachte, dann räusperte er sich.

Mit diesen unterschiedlichen Schilderungen waren die Zusammenhänge kaum verständlich. Und die Anwesenheit dieses eigenartigen Elben war höchst mysteriös. Dann stimmte er Thranduils Vorschlag zu, verlangte aber von ihm mit Gildin noch in Minas Tirith zu verbleiben, bis die Zusammenhänge ganz geklärt wären.

-----

Ein kleines tropfendes Geräusch ließ Gildin wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehren.

Aus dem hölzernen Zulauf eines Wasserkessels tropfte heißes Wasser in einen schon fast gefüllten Badezuber. Eine junge Frau in gondorianischer Tracht rührte duftende Öle dazu.

Gildin blickte um sich, erkannte, dass dies nicht mehr die Räume des Hauptmanns sein konnten. Diese waren prächtig, ja königlich ausgestattet. Jedes Möbel war mit feinen Verzierungen versehen, das Regal war angefüllt mit herrlichen Badeölen und Kräuterbündeln. Weiche Tücher waren zum Wärmen sorgfältig an Stangen über dem Kamin befestigt. Auf dem Beistelltisch neben dem blank polierten Waschzuber standen eine Weinkaraffe und eine Silberschale mit herrlichen Früchten.

Gildin wagte kaum sich zu rühren. Vorsichtig tastete er an sich hinab, noch trug er den groben Krankenkittel. Das Bad schien nicht für ihn bestimmt. Doch niemand anderer war im Raum, nur er selbst und diese junge Magd, die kaum Notiz von ihm nahm, nur still das Wasser rührte. Dann blickte sie plötzlich auf und sank in die Knie, als Thranduil durch den Türbogen trat.

„Es ist gut, du kannst gehen!"

Wies der Elbenkönig die Magd an und eilig verschwand die junge Frau. Thranduil ließ behutsam eine Hand in das heiße Wasser gleiten und blickte dann einladend zu Gildin.

„Ich sehe, du hast deine Meditation verlassen....das Bad ist für dich gerichtet..."

Gildin schluckte leis, versuchte die Situation richtig einzuschätzen. Waren Elben ähnlich wie Menschen? Auch in Telkors Anwesenheit musste er ab und zu baden. Zu welchem Zweck sollte Thranduil dies von ihm verlangen? Thranduil musste Gefallen an ihm gefunden haben, an dem jungen Elben, der es gewagt hatte ein Schwert gegen ihn zu erheben.

Gildin atmete schneller. Aufgeregt öffnete er die Bänder seines Krankenkittels. Fast glücklich strahlten seine Augen und sein Herz sprang. Vielleicht würde er bei dem Elben bleiben können, bei seinem Volk. Verführerisch langsam schob er die Stoffe von seinem Körper und näherte sich dem Sindar. Thranduil betrachtete aufmerksam doch noch ausdruckslos das eindeutige Tun des jungen Elben. Mühsam unterdrückte er die aufsteigenden Empfindungen. Der geschmeidige Körper Gildins, seine sanften Bewegungen, die feinen Gesichtszüge....alles erinnerte ihn an...

Thranduil schloss einen Moment die Augen. Es war unbedingt nötig Herr der Lage zu bleiben. Doch Gildin war schon zu nah. Zärtlich strich der junge Eldar über eine Hand des Düsterwaldkönigs, umschloss die Finger und führte sie zu seinem entblößten Körper. Thranduil war nahe daran die Beherrschung zu verlieren, bemühte sich immer erfolgloser gleichgültig zu wirken. Zu wundervoll und verführerisch fühlte sich die samtene Haut Gildins an. Mit einem letzten Versuch rief er sich seine Rache ins Gedächtnis und öffnete dann entschlossen die Augen...

tbc


	15. Machtspiel

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, sorry für die lange Pause, aber manchmal hat das reale Leben Vorrang!_

_#findeline – Hey findeline, freut mich dass dir die Story, gefällt, danke für das Lob!_

_#skateZ – Sorry fürs Warten, aber Jetzt geht's weiter, ich hoffe das nächste Kap. kommt schneller!_

_#blub – Ja ich hoffe auch das Gildin sich noch zum edlen Elben verwandelt _

_und nicht mehr so mit sich spielen lässt!_

_#Turquenione – Tja, der König lebt aus seinen Erinnerungen, _

_noch lässt er sich nicht von seiner Rache abbringen, es liegt in Gildins Händen..._

_#Galu – Huhu Galu ‚ 'zurückwuschel'_

_Ja Feanweth hat viel vom Mut ihres Vaters, ich hoffe auch, dass Elessar Telkor in die Finger kriegt, bisher ist dieser Kerl zu gut davon gekommen. Und wie sich die Beziehung zwischen Gildin und Thranduil entwickeln wird, wird sich noch zeigen. Noch ist sich Gildin einfach seiner Mächte nicht bewusst, noch nicht einmal seiner Herkunft, die ja nicht so unbedeutend sein kann ..._

_#Sarah – Danke für deine tollen Reviews. Soviel Fragen auf einmal..._

_also vieles wird sich sicher in der Geschichte selbst beantworten, _

_aber das Könige, und hier inbesondere Thranduil zu Übertreibungen neigen, damit hast du sicher recht._

_Die Meditation ist die elbische Art zu ruhen, sie schlafen so gut wie nie, sondern fallen in eine wache Tiefenentspannung, und allein baden wäre doch ein wenig unspektakulär ‚'grins'_

_#Leetor – Ja, da knisterts gewaltig, 'lach'_

_Danke für dein Lob, ich mochte das letzte Kapitel auch, Thranduil muss einfach anbetungswürdig aussehen, bei so einem wundervollen Sohn, aber diesmal hab ich keinen Cliffi...denk ich mal... _

**Gildins Weg – Geliebter Sklave **

**Warnung: **Hier angedeutet sexuelle Handlungen im Slashbereich

* * *

**Kap 15 – Machtspiel**

...mit einem letzten Versuch rief Thranduil sich seine Rache ins Gedächtnis und öffnete dann entschlossen die Augen und versuchte seine Hand vom Körper Gildins zurückziehen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht recht, etwas unterwarf ihn unwillkürlich stärker dem Geschick des jungen Elben. Diese verflucht, naiv sinnliche Ausstrahlung.

Unbeherrscht tastete Thranduils Hand weiter über den schmalen Leib. Und Gildin lehnte sich von wilden, fremden Erregungen durchströmt, in jede dieser Berührungen, beugte sich zugleich immer näher an Thranduils zeitlos schönes Gesicht. Warm und verführerisch strich Gildins Atem über die kühle Wange des Elbenherrschers, der nah daran war sein eigenes Selbst ganz zu vergessen und von den schönen Lippen des Jünglings zu kosten.

Gildins Handeln war eingeübt mechanisch, doch seine Gedanken kämpften indes einen neuen, unbekannten Kampf. Nie zuvor verführte er auf diese Weise. Freiwillig und ungezwungen und vor allem einen seines eigenen Volkes. Einen seines Volkes so wundervoll nah zu erleben und offensichtlich an ihm interessiert. Einen seines Volkes, der ihn gleichsam mit einladenden Blicken verführte. Das war ihm unbekannt. Gildin versuchte diese lustvollen Empfindungen irgendwie einzuordnen. Sie verunsicherten ihn, ließen ihn zögern und lähmten nahezu seine sonst so sicheren Bewegungen.

Gildin konnte nicht aus, immer heftiger durchströmten ihn neue Wellen der Leidenschaft. Unbekannte Leidenschaft, die nach viel mehr verlangte. Von unerfüllter Sehnsucht getrieben, berührte Gildin dann mutig und entschlossen Thranduils Brust, seine zitternden Finger strichen hinauf über den herrlich gewebten Stoff und liebkosten zärtlich das königliche Antlitz des Sindars. Zu mehr fühlte er sich nicht mehr imstande. Seine Augen versanken in dem Anblick des königlichen Elben.

_...wie unvollkommen die Menschen waren...nichts ist feiner.... sanfter...wunderschöner...und sein Blick ist so stolz ....und erhaben....er muss ein mächtiger Elb sein..._

Thranduil bemerkte Gildins bewundernden, aber schwachen Zustand. Er selbst war derart fasziniert von der Ähnlichkeit des Jungen mit dem Bild jenes anderen, das in seinen Erinnerungen fest verankert war. Äußerlich glich Gildin jenem in vielem, aber Gestik und Charakter waren völlig entgegengesetzt. Der andere hatte genommen was ihm gefiel. Gildin wurde genommen, benutzt, fügte sich willig und unterwarf sich den Gegebenheiten. Dennoch hatte Gildin gelernt zu gefallen, zu verführen und setzte seinen Körper meisterhaft dafür ein.

Thranduil spürte sie deutlich, diese sinnliche Macht des Jüngeren. Ja, es war eine Art Macht, ein Machtspiel. Und doch schien Gildin unwissend seiner Macht, seine Augen voller Unschuld gepaart mit neugieriger Angst. Auch war sein Tun nicht völlig ausgereift, nur darauf bedacht dem anderen Vergnügen zu schenken. Gildin gab sich ganz und nahm nichts. Und gerade das war sein Schwachpunkt. Thranduils Augen war nicht entgangen, wie Gildins Körper auf Zärtlichkeit reagierte und sich nach Befriedigung sehnte.

Ein dunkles Lächeln strich um Thranduils Lippen. Sollte es auch hier so leicht sein, Gildin in die Knie zu zwingen? Thranduil war mit einem Mal wieder Herr seiner Sinne, begann das Spiel zu spielen, für das Jahrhunderte zu warten sich gelohnt hatte. Gildin sollte ihm allein hörig sein. Erfahren strich Thranduils Hand weiter um die schmalen Hüften des jungen Elben, suchte die empfänglichen Stellen der Leidenschaft. Die andere Hand umfasste sanft den Nacken des jungen Eldar und zeichnete kleine Liebesmuster über seine samtene Haut.

„Gefällt dir.... was ich tue....gefällt es dir ....mir nah zu sein?"

Wissend um die Wirkung seiner Berührungen umgarnte Thranduils sinnlich dunkle Stimme den jungen Elben. Gildin schluckte von immer heftigeren Gefühlen gefangen, nickte nur noch, unfähig zu antworten. Thranduil flüsterte leis zärtliche Worte seiner Sprache, hob sacht Gildins Kinn zu sich und ließ seine Zunge kurz verführerisch über Gildins Lippen streichen, vermied es aber den Kuss zu vollenden. Die zweite Hand des Sindar wanderte zielsicher hinab zwischen Gildins Schenkel, rieb sich an seiner Innenseite. Gildin Sinne glühten, sein harter, vor Lust pochender Schaft ragte auf, war nur einen Hauch entfernt von Thranduils Fingern, doch der Sindar machte keine Anstalten zuzugreifen.

..._berühr mich...bitte....bitte berühr mich..._

Schrie es in Gildins Inneren. Er suchte verzweifelt nach Worten, seine Sehnsucht auszusprechen. Doch die beharrlichen Liebkosungen des Elbenkönigs ließen ihn keinen Gedanken zu Ende denken. Thranduils eine Hand verwöhnte nun fester seine Schenkel mit Zärtlichkeiten und die andere spielte ihr Spiel an seiner Ohrmuschel, umzeichnete liebevoll die Konturen und rieb sanft über die empfindliche Spitze. Gildins Zunge klebte an seinem Gaumen, sehnsüchtig öffnete er seine Lippen, um Thranduil zu einem Kuss zu bewegen, wagte es aber nicht selbst zu handeln.

Thranduil hatte Gildin an dem Ort, an dem er ihn haben wollte. Zufrieden mit sich selbst, blickte er über Gildins Schulter zur offenen Tür und wechselte einen Gedanken mit dem, der ohne sich bemerkbar zu machen, das Machtspiel interessiert beobachtet hatte und nun die Türe ohne Laut zuschob. Thranduil löste sich langsam von Gildins Körper und um seine Lektion zu Ende zu bringen stieß er wie zufällig an Gildins Erregung, aus der sogleich einzelne Lusttropfen perlten. Dann wendete Thranduil sich ganz der Obstschale zu, nahm sich eine Traube und aß sie sichtlich uninteressiert.

Nie zuvor fühlte sich Gildin so...so hilflos, er hatte versagt einem Elben Vergnügen zu bereiten, Thranduils Interesse war erloschen. Er fühlte sich schuldig, eigene Lust entwickelt zu haben. Beschämt mit geröteten Wangen senkte er seinen Blick und schluckte hart, als er den erregten Zustand zwischen seinen Beinen sah. An Thranduils Beinkleidern war nichts Derartiges zu erkennen. Er hatte es nicht geschafft, einen seines Volkes lustvoll zu erregen.

Thranduil lächelte in sich, war hochzufrieden mit sich selbst. Dieses Spiel war purer Genuss, Gildin war so durchschaubar, seine Reaktionen verrieten alles. Und doch flammte auch ein Funken Mitleid in dem Elbenherrscher. Sanft schob er nochmals eine Hand unter das Kinn des jungen Eldar, hob seinen Blick zu sich.

„Deine Lippen sprechen nicht und doch hab ich die Antwort in deinen Augen gelesen, mein junger Freund .... du sehnst dich danach, mir nah zu sein. Dein Mund fragt nicht und doch ruft deine Seele nach Antworten, Gildin....ja ich sprech dich mit deinem Namen an, denn ich bin es der Namen gibt und wieder nimmt. Ich hab gesehen was ich sehen wollte. Dein Verhalten ist für einen Elben noch völlig unakzeptabel, doch ich werde es dir gestatten, Schüler in meinem Reich zu sein, du wirst lernen deine Gefühle zu beherrschen und du wirst lernen dich angemessen zu benehmen."

Gildin konnte kaum fassen, was er hörte. Ungläubig blickte er in Thranduils Augen. Ungläubig, doch voller Glücksgefühl.

..._sein Reich?...er ist mächtig...ein Fürst der Elben....und....sein Reich...ich werde bei Elben lernen...obwohl...ich ein Schwert gegen ihn erhob....ein gütiger Herr und wunderschön..._

Gildin strahlte...ehrfürchtig nahm er Thranduils Hände und küsste dankbar darauf. Doch Thranduil schob Gildin nun energisch von sich, nicht noch einmal wollte er sich Gildins Verführung ausliefern, es war noch genug Zeit dafür.

„Es ist gut, Gildin, dein Badewasser wird erkalten...reinige dich und kleide dich an!"

Der Elbenkönig wandte sich um und verließ eilig den Baderaum. Fest schloss er die Tür hinter sich und lief durch den Flur in sein Schlafgemach. Eine Hand aus dem Dunkel hielt ihn zurück und drängte ihn an die kühle Mauer nah seiner Tür.

„...warum hast du ihn nicht genommen....ich hätte euch beide nur zu gern beobachtet, mein ungezähmter Geliebter..."

Thanduil antwortete nicht, endlich war Zeit die aufgestauten Gefühle loszuwerden. Lusthungrig zog er seinen wartenden Geliebten mit in seine Räumlichkeiten und vergaß für einige Zeit, an welchem Ort er weilte.

tbc


	16. Der Königsdienst

_#Pheryandil – Ob Thranduils Geliebter ein Mensch ist wird hier gelüftet…_

_#Turquenione – Nö, du hast nichts „versifft", Thranduils Geliebter ist ganz neu in der Story, aber ist doch klar, das der König seine Nächte nicht allein verbringen möchte…oder? 'grinz'_

_#Cornelia - Naja, ich denke, in diesem Kap sind einige Hinweise darauf, wer der schöne Geliebte des Königs sein könnte…_

_#Galu - Tja, gönn dem König doch auch mal Entspannung 'g' , Gildin wird das Spiel sicher lernen, ich glaub er ist momentan glücklicher als jemals zuvor!_

_#Sarah – Uii, shon wieder so viele Fragen… Aber viele werden sich hier oder bald beantworten und Achtung dieses Kap ist ein wenig heißer als das Letzte, mach dich lieber gleich gefasst! Ich hoffe diesmal war ich schnell genug mit der Fortsetzung?_

_#skatez - Fragen über Fragen…'lach' , ja und manche Antworten gibt's hier und andere werden folgen, versprochen! _

_#Weltherrscherchen - Oh, vielen Dank, für das Lob ‚freu' …ich hoffe, ich kann weiter dein Lob entfachen!_

**Gildins Weg – Geliebter Sklave **

**Warnung für diesem Kapitel: **sexuelle Handlungen Slash

* * *

**Kap 16 – Der Königsdienst**

…Thranduil antwortete nicht, endlich war Zeit die aufgestauten Gefühle loszuwerden. Lusthungrig zog er seinen wartenden Geliebten mit in seine Räumlichkeiten und vergaß für einige Zeit, an welchem Ort er weilte….

Von wilder Leidenschaft berauscht riss Thranduil mit einem Ruck die Kleidung des dunkelhaarigen Elben auf, ließ sie achtlos zu Boden fallen und drängte ihn zurück an den nahen Tisch. Hemmungslos wanderten seine Hände über den schönen, straffen Körper, einen Körper dessen Regungen er genau kannte und der nun sein Begehren erfüllen würde.

Noch zeigte sein Gegenüber keinerlei Empfinden, ließ alles mit sich geschehen. Doch dunkle lüsterne Blicke zeigten Thranduil an, dass sein Geliebter sein eigenes Spiel trieb.

Die kühlen Hände des Elben machten sich gleichsam geschickt an der Hose des Düsterwaldkönigs zu schaffen und öffneten sie. Verführerisch ließ er eine Hand darin verschwinden und begann fordernd den heißen, mächtigen Schaft des Sindars zu massieren. Thranduil presste sich verrückt vor Verlangen an seinen Geliebten und packte dann noch nicht ganz zufrieden mit der Behandlung die massierende Hand, schob sie von sich. Der Dunkle hob grinsend eine Augenbraue.

„So sehr hat er dich also beeindruckt…..so sehr, dass du nicht mehr genießen kannst, Aran nîn?"

Thranduil zischte gefährlich durch die Zähne und packte seinen Liebhaber unsanft an den Haaren, zog ihn herrisch an sich und verschloss diese respektlosen Lippen mit gierigen Küssen. Dann presste er seinen Geliebten bäuchlings auf den Tisch und drückte hungrig seine Beine auseinander. Die festen, aufreizenden Pobacken den Dunkelhaarigen ließen Thranduils letzte Grenze fallen, besitzergreifend umfasste er die warme Haut und ließ gierig einen Finger in der Spalte verschwinden, nach dem geheimen Eingang zu suchen. Behutsam, fast zärtlich massierte er dann die Stelle, und lauschte dem leisen Stöhnen des Dunkelhaarigen. Tief ließ er seinen Finger eintauchen und berührte kurz den Lustpunkt seines Geliebten, um seine Leidenschaft weiter anzufachen. Die tiefen sinnlichen Laute des Dunklen bestätigten sein Tun, sanft entzog er seinem Geliebten dann den Finger wieder und entledigte sich schnell seiner letzten, störenden Stoffe und lehnte sich sehnsuchtsvoll über den bebenden Körper, drückte seinen harten Schaft nah an die Kehrseite des Dunkelhaarigen.

„…so sprichst du also mit deinem König? Ich werde dir wieder Respekt lehren müssen, die Umgebung der Menschen tut dir nicht gut, bain nîn melethron…."

Ein dunkles, respektloses Lachen zeigte Thranduil, dass seine Drohung auf taube Ohren stieß, aber nichts anderes war er von seinem Geliebten gewohnt. Strafend biss er ihm in den gebeugten Nacken und stieß sich dann hart und tief in seinen geheimen Lusteingang. Der Elb unter ihm musste sich am Tisch festhalten, um den harten Stoß abzufangen. Thranduil selbst zersprang nahezu vor Erleichterung, über die herrliche Enge, die an seinem Lustschwert rieb und das lustvolle Aufstöhnen seines Liebhabers zeigte ihm an, dass er die grobe Behandlung aufs Äußerste genoss. Wild und ungestüm stieß er nun zu, krallte sich an die Hüften des Dunklen, der seinen Bewegungen leidenschaftlich entgegendrängte.

„…nie hab ich….einem anderen …mehr….Respekt gezollt….nicht einmal …Elrond von Imladris…"

Mit jedem Stoß keuchte der Dunkelhaarige die einzelnen Silben seiner Antwort hervor und legte dann sinnenfreudig seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um Thranduil tief in sich mit jeder Faser zu genießen. Und Thranduil ließ nun alle seine Kräfte frei und spürte die nahende Hitze der Befriedigung, die sich schnell in seinem Körper aufbaute, stöhnte dann heiß in das dichte Haar seines Geliebten, als sich endlich sein Samen erlösend über die Kehrseite des Dunkelhaarigen verströmte.

„…mehr als für Elrond?"

Mehr flüsternd als sprechend wiederholte er die Worte und zog seinen Geliebten herum, um ihn seine Augen zu blicken. Sanft umfasste Thranduil die noch pulsierende Härte des Dunklen und begann sie hart zu reiben.

„…antworte… mehr als für Elrond?"

Der dunkelhaarige Elb biss sich verrückt vor Lust auf seine Lippen, hielt sich klammernd an Thranduils Schultern fest und nickte ihm begehrlich zu. Zufrieden über die Antwort zeigte sich auf Thranduils Gesicht ein stolzes, verführerisches Lächeln.

„…das verdient Belohnung, bain nîn…"

Die Augen seines Liebhabers blitzten freudig auf, ungestüm legte er seine Hände um Thranduils Nacken und presste ihn hinab, spürte schon insgeheim die Lippen des Königs an seiner Härte, doch der Düsterwaldkönig lachte abfällig auf.

„….du hast doch nicht im Ernst gedacht, ich erweise dir diese Ehre….nein, diesen Königsdienst hab ich nie ….nie zuvor jemandem erwiesen und werde es auch niemals tun…"

Bewusst der Macht seiner Finger, umfasste Thranduil noch aufreizender den aufragenden Schaft seines Geliebten und presste und rieb auf die geheimen Lustpunkte, bis auch er die mächtigen Empfindungen der befriedigten Leidenschaft spürte und der erlösende Liebessaft den Druck minderte. Zärtlich schloss Thranduil seinen erschöpften Geliebten in die Arme.

Einige Momente lauschte er nur dem Atem des Dunklen und ertappte sich dabei, gelogen zu haben. Einmal, ein einziges Mal war er soweit gewesen, einem Geliebten alles zu geben, sich sogar unwürdig auf die Knie zu lassen, um dem anderen mit seinen Lippen köstliches Vergnügen zu bereiten. Aber dieses eine Mal soll vergessen sein, der dem es galt, derjenige, der seinen heiligen Liebesschwur gebrochen hatte, für den würde nun ein anderer büßen, Gildin…

Gildin war inzwischen voll von Glücksgefühlen in den Badezuber gestiegen. Kleine, weiße Blütenblätter trieben an der Wasseroberfläche und sanft stupste Gildin sie an. Sein Innerstes strahlte vor Glück. Nur ein kleiner Stachel ließ nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Dieser schöne Elb, der ihn mit in sein Reich nehmen würde. Diesem hatte er kein Vergnügen bereitet. Warum konnte er den widerlichsten Menschen diesen Dienst erweisen und versagte bei jenem aus seinem Volk?

Gildin beobachtete wie die feinen Blütenblätter sanft aneinander stießen und schloss entspannt seine Augen. Wie so oft verlor er träumend den Halt zur Realität und versank in seine eigene Welt. Er lief lachend durch ein Blumenfeld auf einen Wald zu. Der Wald seiner Kindheit. Andere Gestalten waren nah, doch ihre Gesichter undeutlich nicht erkennbar. Goldene Blätter wirbelten durch die Luft auf die Erde und Gildin beugte sich, um eines aufzuheben. Doch viel mehr interessierte ihn plötzlich das Blumenfeld auf dem die Blätter gelandet waren. Kleine weiße Blüten, ja…Gildin öffnete erstaunt seine Augen. Dieselben Blütenblätter, die hier in seinem Badewasser verstreut schwammen. Leise lachend sammelte er alle aus dem Wasser und hielt sie fest wie einen Schatz in seiner Hand. Schnell stieg er heraus und trocknete sich ab, schlüpfte in die bereitgelegten, feinen Gewänder und blickte sich um. Wohin sollte er nun gehen. Vorsichtig öffnete er eine der beiden Türen und trat in das Nebenzimmer.

Im Kamin loderte ein wärmendes Feuer und am Tisch standen Schalen mit frischen Speisen. Gildin blickte neugierig um sich. Das war ein fürstliches Gemach, hier lebte kein einfacher Gast, alles war reich mit filigraner Goldarbeit verziert und anmutige Bilder schmückten die Wände. Eine weitere Tür führte sicherlich hinaus in den Flur und Gildin hörte wie leise Schritte sich der Tür näherten.

Unsicher blickte er sich um und eilte dann eilig in den Baderaum zurück, setzte sich abwartend auf den Stuhl, auf dem zuvor seine Kleider gelegen hatten und schluckte leise vor Aufregung, als sich die Tür im Nebenraum öffnete….

tbc

**Worterklärungen**:

Aran nîn mein König

bain nîn melethron mein schöner Geliebter


	17. Laurelindorinan

_#Cornelia - Brav und logisch gedacht, nur leider löst sich das Rätsel noch nicht 'g'_

_#Leetor - Vielen Dank für dein Lob 'freu' und von wem zum Balrog träumst du da 'kicher'_

_#Turquenione - Ich mag die Szene mit den Blüten auch total, danke für das Lob_

_#Weltherrscherchen - Sorry für die Wartezeit, ich bemüh mich schneller zu werden…_

#_skatez - auch sorry fürs Warten, wieder so lang, aber ich hoffe es bleib spannend genug!_

**Gildins Weg – Geliebter Sklave **

* * *

**Kap 17 – Laurelindorinan**

…unsicher blickte Gildin sich um und eilte dann schnell in den Baderaum zurück, setzte sich abwartend auf den Stuhl, auf dem zuvor seine Kleider gelegen hatten und schluckte leis, als sich die Tür im Nebenraum öffnete….

Leise Schritte tapsten über den Boden und neugierig tauchte am Rand der Badetür das liebeswerte Gesicht von Feanweth auf. Gildin sprang erfreut auf und lief der Kleinen entgegen. Nah bei ihr kniete er sich auf den Boden und nahm behutsam ihre Hand.

„Ich freu mich….dich zu sehen, Feanweth!"

Leise aber immer sicherer formulierte er seine Worte und lächelte glücklich, als das kleine Mädchen ihn liebvoll umarmte.

„…ich freu mich auch Gildin, ich muss gleich wieder weg, weißt du….ich sollte schon längst in meinem Bett sein….aber ich wollte dir noch Gute Nacht wünschen. Gefällt dir dein Zimmer? …"

Fröhlich plapperte die helle Stimme des Kindes in Gildins Ohr. Sanft spielten ihre feinen Finger in seinem Haar und wie eine Mutter ihr Kind umsorgte Feanweth den jungen Eldar.

„Wenn du das Zimmer nicht magst, dann sag ich es Adar….ich glaube er mag dich und ist traurig, weil so was passiert ist….Onkel Faramir war sehr böse und Adar hat viel geschimpft mit ihm…er wird dir bestimmt nichts mehr tun….er muss jetzt Minas Tirith verlassen und weit von Gondor auf den Schiffen arbeiten, hat Adar gesagt…"

Gildin hörte aufmerksam zu und schluckte erleichtert über die guten Neuigkeiten. Nur der Gedanke an diese Nacht im Lager der Soldaten, die Faramir ihm bereitet hatte, ließ seinen Herzschlag ängstlich schneller werden.

„….magst du das Essen auf dem Tisch nicht? Soll ich dir etwas anderes aus der Küche…hm…holen"

Feanweths Augen blitzten verdächtig, anscheinend bediente sie sich nicht zum ersten Mal heimlich an den Küchenvorräten. Doch diesen so unschuldig blitzenden, großen Augen konnte man nicht widerstehen. Freundlich stupste Gildin auf ihre Nase und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„…ich hab keinen Hunger…und das mit der Küche…weiß dein Adar, ja?"

Feanweth grinste leise und kuschelte sich wieder sanft an seinen Körper.

„…ich glaub nicht das er es weiß, aber der Koch ist doch mein Freund...ich bin froh, dass du nun auch hier lebst und mein Freund bist Gildin…schlaf gut, mellon nîn…"

Der kleine Mund des Mädchens drückte sich herzlich an Gildins Wange und schon tapsten ihre Füße zur Tür hinaus. Gildin blickte ihr ein wenig traurig nach.

„…schlaf gut, Feanweth, kleiner Sonnenschein…"

Leise flüsterte Gildin die Worte in den leeren Raum und erhob sich langsam. Wieder blickte er sich in dem Nebenraum um, nie zuvor hatte er einen Raum für sich gehabt, und nun so ein fürstliches Gemach. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Liege und fühlte die feinen Laken. Dann kostete er von den Speisen und blickte aus dem Fenster hinab auf die sanften Lichter der Stadt.

Der Anblick der Stadt erinnerte ihn daran, dass irgendwo in diesen Häusern Telkor auf ihn wartete, und kalt spürte er den Hauch des Ekels in seinem Nacken. Sollte er dem schönen Elben davon berichten? Er war nun sein Herr und Gildin wollte keine Geheimnisse vor ihm haben. Bei dem Gedanken an Thranduil löste sich wieder die Anspannung in Gildins Gesicht und glücklich rief er sich den wundervollen Anblick zurück ins Bewusstsein.

„…ich weiß noch nicht mal ….deinen Namen, mein wunderschöner Herr…"

Laut formulierten seine Lippen Worte, die nur gedacht sein sollten. Immer einfacher fiel ihm das Sprechen und Gildin malte sich aus wie die Heimat Thranduils wohl aussehen könnte.

„….ein Palast auf hohen Bäumen….und weit sind die Wege durch dein schimmerndes Reich…weit und umwoben von hellem Gesang….edle Wächter schützen die Grenzen und führen nur ehrenwerte Gäste durch die von feinen Sternenstaub beleuchteten Wege….bis nah…an das funkelnde Herz deines Reiches….. Laurelindorinan, das Tal des singenden Goldes….und dort…"

„…sprich weiter Gildin….was siehst du in Laurelindorinan?"

Erschrocken drehte sich Gildin um, er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass jemand eingetreten war und seinen Worten gelauscht hatte. Und woher kannte er nur diesen Ort, der Name war so einfach über seine Lippen geschlüpft und doch war das Bild vor seinen Augen nun verschwunden und das Wort machte keinen Sinn mehr. Gildin blickte auf und schluckte leise, als er erkannte, wer da eingetreten war…

Nicht weit von der Zitadelle, in der Taverne der Gaukler und Spielleute stapfte ein missmutiger Händler in seinem Raum auf und ab. Telkor konnte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Seine beste Einnahmequelle war ihm abhanden gekommen. Und nicht mal entschädigt war er für den Verlust geworden. Doch das war nicht rechtens, Eigentum zu behalten, ohne dafür zu Bezahlen. Und Gondor pochte auf seine Gesetze. Im Grunde war er aufs übelste betrogen worden. Ja, an allem war nur dieser Faramir schuld. Und er selbst, Telkor hatte ihm noch eine Nacht mit seinem Elben ohne Bezahlung geschenkt. Telkor fluchte und rumpelte den Tisch an die Wand.

Faramir muss bezahlen, so verlangen es die Gesetze, oder sein Eigentum herausrücken. Aber es war nicht leicht für einen einfachen Händler in die Zitadelle zu gelangen. Und da war da noch dieses Missgeschick mit dem kleinen Mädchen. Telkor stapfte voller grimmiger Gedanken die Treppe in die rauchige Taverne hinab und bestellte sich einen großen Krug Dunkelgebrautes. Gierig schluckte er einen Becher nach dem anderen und winkte dann ein paar dunkle Gesellen zu sich, die ihm schon am Tag zuvor aufgefallen waren. Mordgesellen, Diebe, die für ein paar Silberstücke jeden Auftrag erledigen würden. Ja, das war die Lösung. An Silberstücken mangelte es Telkor nicht, zu gut hatte er mit Gildin verdient und nun wollte er ihn zurück haben. Eilig bestellte er noch einen Krug für die beiden übel riechenden Kerle und verhandelte mit ihnen einen Preis für sein Anliegen…

tbc


	18. Das dunkle Schwert Erestors

**An die Leser dieser Geschichte. Im Moment fällt mir jedes Kapitel schwer, Reviews sind der Lohn der Autoren hier. Der einzige Lohn! Ohne Reviews hat man das Gefühl, dass eine Story nicht gelesen wird. Und ohne Reviews fällt es einem schwer, sich Zeit und Mühe zu machen weiterzuschreiben. Ich danke ganz besonders den Lesern, die immer und wenn auch nur ein kleines Statement hinterlassen, ich bin bemüht euch zuliebe, die Geschichte zuende zu bringen, aber ich würde mich unglaublich freuen auch von den stillen Lesern Zeichen zu erhalten. Danke nochmals an Leetor, der mich immer wieder aufbaut und dazu bringt, die Story nicht im Nichts enden zu lassen!**

_#skateZ- danke für dein Lob!_

_#Weltherrscherchen- tja, gute Frage, was wird er wohl im Schilde führen? 'g'_

_#Leetor - Danke für dein schönes, aufmunterndes Review und deine Zusprache, ohne dich hätte ich wohl kein weiteres Kapitel geschrieben!_

**Gildins Weg – Geliebter Sklave **

* * *

**Kap 18 – das dunkle Schwert Erestors**

„….was siehst du in Laurelindorinan?"

Gildin versuchte sich das Bild des Waldes verzweifelt in Erinnerung zu rufen, doch es war weg. Mit einem ratlosen Gesicht blickte er auf, in die wartenden Augen Thranduils, des Elben, der immer noch im Türrahmen stand.

„…es ist…verschwunden…."

Seine Stimme klang leise, viel leiser als zuvor, als tief verborgene Erinnerungen ihn hinweg getragen hatten. Höflich erhob sich Gildin und verneigte sich, dann suchte er nach Worten seinem neuen Herrn Dank auszusprechen. Thranduil, noch den Duft seines Geliebten auf seiner Haut, trat ins Zimmer, rügte sich selbst für sein vorschnelles Handeln.

_Er sprach von Laurelindorinan….nicht wie aus Erzählungen anderer….seine Seele hat diesen Ort niemals vergessen…bald wird er sich sicher sein…. selbst dort gelebt zu haben…..hätte ich seine Worte doch abgewartet…._

Mit einem unwilligen Laut setzte sich der Elbenkönig auf einen der ausladenden Stühle und winkte Gildin zu sich. Der junge Eldar trat näher. Bevor Gildin zum Sprechen kam, deutete Thranduil ihm, still zu sein. Mit einer geschickten Handbewegung griff er die beiden Hände des Jüngeren und kontrollierte aufmerksam die Fingernägel. Dann gebot er Gildin sich zu drehen und fasste durch sein schimmerndes Haar.

„…du pflegst dich nicht gut Gildin….dein Haar ist stumpf….deine Nägel sind nicht geschliffen….es wird viel Arbeit, dich zu einem Elben zu erziehen…"

Thranduil überprüfte den Sitz der Tunika und schob einige Unregelmäßigkeiten zurecht. Dann erhob er sich und drehte Gildin wieder zu sich.

„…Laurelindorinan wird in dein Gedächtnis zurückkehren, wenn du noch einmal Träume oder Gedanken daran hast, dann merke es dir und schreib alles auf….hast du es denn gelernt, das Schreiben?"

Thranduil unterbrach sich selbst, und hob fragend Gildins Kinn an. Gildin schluckte und schüttelte dann verneinend den Kopf. Verlegen wagte er kaum die schönen Augen seines Herrn zu mustern. Thranduil schob sein Kinn höher.

„…nun hör mir gut zu, Gildin….als erste Regel lernst du, niemals den Blick beschämt abzuwenden….sei stolz auf alles was du kannst….und sei begierig zu lernen, was du nicht kannst….aber wende dich nicht ab. Es wurde dir nicht gegeben, in elbischer Obhut aufzuwachsen, aber du bist nicht dumm….du wirst lernen und du wirst mit klarem Blick dazu stehen, wenn du etwas nicht kannst. Hast du verstanden?"

Gildin straffte seine Haltung und hob seinen Blick. Aufrichtig nickte er und seine Augen strahlten.

„…ich ….ich werde…es lernen…ich werde euch….nicht enttäuschen"

Gildin atmete tief nach seinen Worten und zuckte zusammen, als sich erneut die Tür öffnete und ein Bote eintrat, Thranduil eine Botschaft überbrachte. Thranduil wandte sich ab und überflog die Zeilen. Gildin beobachtete ihn, bewunderte ihn viel mehr. Er musterte interessiert die Haltung des Königs, und ahmte unwillkürlich seine Art nach. Den linken Arm angewinkelt mit dem Brief und den Rechten lässig an der Seite. Als Thranduil sich wieder zu ihm drehte, entspannte er sich wieder.

„…wir werden morgen aufbrechen, Gildin. Eryn Lasgalen erwartet mich, stärke dich und ruhe heute Nacht, der Weg in meine Heimat ist beschwerlich…"

Thranduil steckte den Brief ein und nahm sich ein Stück Brot von den Speisen am Tisch. Hungrig biss er ab und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster.

„Ich bin froh diese Menschenstadt wieder verlassen zu können….ich halte mich nicht gerne unter den Zweitgeborenen auf….gibt es jemanden, dem du eine Nachricht zukommen lassen willst, Gildin? Wenn wir Minas Tirith verlassen wird es für eine sehr lange Zeit sein. Wohl länger als ein Menschenleben dauert, also wenn es dir wichtig ist, schicke ich dir einen Schreiber, der eine Nachricht für dich verfasst?"

Gildin blickt erstaunt. Nie zuvor hatte er Nachrichten erhalten, noch irgendwelche versandt. Fast wünschte er sich, jemanden zu kennen, um es ausprobieren zu können, doch fiel ihm niemand ein. Er hatte keine Bekannten oder Freunde in den Menschenstädten. Nur Feanweth hier im Palast, aber von ihr wollte er sich lieber persönlich verabschieden. So schüttelte er den Kopf und Thranduil strich ihm fürsorglich durchs Haar. Sein Liebeshunger war gestillt, und doch war das kindliche Gebaren des jungen Elben so unglaublich verführerisch. Doch Gildins Zeit würde kommen ….

„Gut, dann treffen wir uns in den Morgenstunden, ein Diener wird dich wecken und dir beim Ankleiden behilflich sein!"

Eilig verließ Thranduil die Räume, um nicht doch noch in Versuchung zu geraten. Gildin setzte sich. Zu viele Gedanken, um zu ruhen. Zu viele Gefühle, um zu essen. Doch sein Herr hatte es verlangt, also nahm er eines der Obststücke und kaute daran, nahm die ganze Schale mit an seine Liege und lehnte sich in freudigen Gedanken zurück auf die weichen Laken…bis irgendwann der Schlaf seine Gedanken verstummen ließ.

--------

Gildins Nacht war kurz gewesen, der Diener weckte ihn noch vor Sonnenaufgang und nun führte er ihn hinab in die Stallungen. Thranduil reiste gerne, wenn kein Volk auf den Straßen unterwegs war. Thranduil hatte für alles gesorgt. Ein Pferd stand für den jungen Elben bereit. Gildin spürte die Unruhe des Tieres einen neuen Reiter zu tragen und strich mit beruhigenden Worte über seine Flanke. Dann übernahm er die Zügel und führte sein Pferd hinaus. Drei Packpferde warteten schon und Legolas stand mit seinem Pferd nah eines Brunnens und war in ein Gespräch vertieft. Gildin versucht zu erkennen, mit wem er da sprach und schluckte, als er den Menschenkönig erkannte. Einige Zeit blieb sein Blick bei ihnen, dann wandte er sich wieder zurück zur Zitadelle, dem Ort, der sein Schicksal merklich geprägt hatte.

…_du hast mir Glück gebracht…Palast der Menschen….dunkles erlebte ich und doch hat das Leuchten der Freude nun mein Herz erfüllt…._

Gildin dachte mit gemischten Empfindungen an die Ereignisse der letzten Tage und lachte plötzlich erfreut auf, als die Pforte nah des Stalles sich öffnete und Feanweth heraus rannte. Eilig band er die Zügel seines Pferdes an einen Balken und lief der Kleinen entgegen. Feanweth drückte sich nah an Gildin, der sich zu seiner kleinen Freundin gekniet hatte.

„…das ist so ungerecht….warum müsst ihr schon abreisen….Ada hat es mir erzählt, aber du wärst doch nicht ohne Abschied gegangen?....Und Ada hat mir versprochen, wenn ich älter bin mit auf Reisen gehen zu dürfen, dann besuche ich dich…..es ist ewig bis dahin…"

Traurig und ohne Mut klang die Stimme der Kleinen in Gildins Ohr. Behutsam strich er über ihr Haar. Legolas und Elessars Lachen war vom Brunnen aus zu hören. Gildin löste sich wieder etwas und zwinkerte Feanweth in die Augen.

„…es ist nichts ewig…. ich muss noch viel lernen hat mein neuer Herr gesagt….ich werde schreiben lernen und alle Worte sprechen können….niemals werd ich dich vergessen Feanweth….ich freue mich auf unser Wiedersehen…"

Feanweth drückte sich ein letztes Mal an Gildin und steckte ihm heimlich etwas Kleines in seine Hand, dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war wieder in dem Nebeneingang. Gildin erhob sich und öffnete seine Hand. Ein silberner Ring mit einem dunkelrot geschliffenen Stein funkelte ihn an. Gildin folgte Feanweth, so ein Geschenk konnte er nicht annehmen, eilig drückte er die Pforte auf, doch die lauten Geräusche ankommender Reiter ließen ihn anhalten. Neugierig blickte er den Weg hinunter und staunte. Durch das untere Tor ritt Thranduil mit einem Begleiter in wildem Galopp die Straßen herauf. Sein neuer Herr hatte nicht in der Zitadelle geschlafen, sondern die Nacht außerhalb der Menschenstadt verbracht. Noch einen Moment zögerte Gildin, dann steckte er den Ring an seinen Finger und lief zu seinem Pferd zurück und saß auf. Seinen neuen Herrn durfte er nicht warten lassen. Thranduil sprang kurz vor den Ställen übermütig von seinem Pferd und winkte herrisch einem Diener, ein frisches Pferd zu bringen. Sein dunkelhaariger Begleiter folgte seinem Beispiel und schwang sich auf den nächsten Pferderücken. Thranduil mahnte zur Eile und winkte Gildin, sich der Reitergruppe anzuschließen. Auch Legolas nahm Abschied von dem Menschenkönig und Elessar neigte sich mit höflichen Worten vor dem kleinen Elbenzug, der sich endlich langsam die gepflasterten Wege hinab bewegte. Kaum Menschen waren in den Straßen und zügig durchquerten sie ein Tor nach dem anderen.

Als das Haupttor hinter ihnen lag, brach die Stille und Thranduil begann seinem Sohn ausführlich über den letzten Brief aus Eryn Lasgalen zu berichten. Der Dunkelhaarige ließ sich ans Ende des Zuges zurückfallen und reihte sich neben Gildin ein, musterte ihn interessiert.

Gildin versuchte unbeteiligt zu wirken und lenkte seinen Blick durch die Bäume des Waldes durch den ihr Weg sie führte. Der Wald schien zu schlafen. Keine Bewegungen, keine Laute, nur der Hufschlag der Pferde und Thanduils Stimme hallte durch das dichte Blattwerk. Und doch war der Elbenzug nicht unbeobachtet. Zwei Augenpaare folgten jeder Bewegung, dunkle Menschenaugen, die auf eine Gelegenheit warteten. Der Hufschlag der Pferde übertönte die Geräusche von den Pferden der Verfolger. Gildin ritt am Ende des Zuges, was den dunklen Augen sehr entgegen kam. Nur dieser dunkelhaarige Elb störte sie. An der nächsten Biegung kam ihre Gelegenheit zuzuschlagen. Gildins Pferd scheute einen Augenblick und der dunkle Elb verschwand hinter der Biegung. Blitzschnell reagierten die Verfolger, ein Seil schwirrte gezielt durch die Luft, legte sich um Gildins Körper und riss ihn vom Pferd. Der eine der Verfolger packte seine Beute und hielt ihm den Mund zu der nächste wandte sein Pferd. Doch noch im Wenden änderte sich die Szenerie. Wie eine Raubkatze jagte der dunkelhaarige Elb um die Biegung zurück und schneller als Gildin es begreifen konnte spritzte das Blut des Verfolgers der ihn hielt über den Waldboden und sein Kopf lag abgeschlagen vor ihm. Gildins Augen konnten den Bewegungen des Dunklen kaum folgen. Dem zweiten Verfolger gelang es noch sein eigenes Schwert zu ziehen, bevor der dunkle Elb ihn erwischte und mit zwei gezielten Hieben sein Leben beendete. Nun kehrte auch der Rest des Elbenzuges zurück um die Biegung und Thranduil zischte wütend durch die Zähne. Legolas sprang sofort von seinem Pferd und untersuchte die Körper der Verfolger. Thranduil vergewisserte sich, dass Gildin nichts geschehen war und half ihm zurück auf sein Pferd.

„….kennst du die Gesichter der Beiden?"

Thranduil stellte einige Fragen, nachdem Legolas nichts Erkennbares an den Verfolgern entdeckt hatte. Gildin verneinte. Doch sicher war er sich nicht, denn zu viele Menschen hatten seinen Weg durch die Tavernen gekreuzt und Gildin hatte immer versucht, sich keine Gesichter einzuprägen. Thranduil blieb an seiner Seite, der Vorfall beunruhigte ihn mehr als er zeigen mochte. Gildin hingegen konnte nicht glauben was er gesehen hatte, die Kampftechnik des dunkelhaarigen Elben war einzigartig. Immer wieder blickte er verstohlen zu dem Elben. Thranduil bemerkte die leise Bewunderung.

„…das ist Erestor….sein Schwert ist geschmiedet in den Werkstätten von Imladris….und sein Kampfstil geformt von seinen Lehrjahren bei Elrond peredhil, dem Halbelben…beobachte ihn gut….und präge dir seine Bewegungen ein….ich kenne keinen gnadenloseren Kämpfer…"

…_.und keinen heißblütigeren Liebhaber….lerne alles von ihm….lass die Dunkelheit deine Sinne beherrschen…_

tbc


	19. Thranduil

_Erstmal vielen, lieben Dank, dass ihr meiner Aufforderung nachgekommen seid und viele Reviews und Mails mir gezeigt haben, dass meine Geschichte gelesen wird. Das motiviert wirklich zum Weiterschreiben und hat mich unglaublich gefreut, danke euch!_

_------------_

_#Sarah – Vielen, vielen Dank für deine ausführlichen Reviews, ich hab mich echt gefreut. Und mit einem hast du wirklich Recht: Kommas sind nicht meine Freunde. Ich hab auch keinen Beta-leser, ich schreibs und stell es so online, ich brauch das irgendwie so, aber ich versuch besser darauf zu achten. Danke dir ‚lieb knuddel'_

_#Turquenione – Danke dir auch, und noch sind wir nicht in Eryn, aber bald!_

_#blub - das nächste Kap ist auch schon fertig, das wird nicht mehr solange dauern._

_#Galu - Interessante Fragen, danke dafür, während Gildin lernen wird ein Elb zu sein, werden sicher auch seine Erinnerungen wieder zurückkehren und dann wird's heftig!_

_#Cornelia - Ja, das stell ich mir auch toll vor Erestor als Gildins Lehrer, ob Thranduil und Legolas das wirklich gefallen würde?_

_#Adelaide – Danke für dein Statement, ich bin ehrlich auch froh, ab und zu was zu hören, dann weiß ich einfach, dass meine Geschichte überhaupt gelesen wird. Danke!_

_#Weltherrscherchen – Danke dir auch für deine regelmäßigen Reviews, das spornt mich an.'freu'_

**Gildins Weg – Geliebter Sklave **

* * *

**Kap 19 - Thranduil**

„….das ist Erestor….beobachte ihn gut….und präge dir seine Bewegungen ein….ich kenne keinen gnadenloseren Kämpfer…"

Noch einige Zeit kreisten Thranduils Worte in Gildins Gedanken, und sein Blick wanderte immer wieder zu dem dunklen Elben. Kein einziger Gedanke an den Überfall, keine Frage danach, wer diese Verfolger gewesen sein könnten, keine Frage nach dem Warum.

Gildin nahm es hin, angegriffen zu werden, hatte kaum Gegenwehr geleistet, nicht einen Laut von sich gegeben.

Legolas ritt nun am Ende des Elbenzuges hinter den Packpferden und beobachtete den jungen Eldar kritisch. Warum hatte Gildin nicht gerufen, warum scherte ihn sein Leben nicht….und war es Zufall, oder hatten es die Angreifer tatsächlich nur auf Gildin abgesehen? Erestors schnelles, bestimmtes Eingreifen hatte viele Fragen offen gelassen, das war so typisch für den Noldo. Kein differenziertes Handeln und nun keine Gelegenheit mehr Antworten zu finden. Ein toter Mund kann nicht mehr sprechen.

Legolas schluckte leise seinen Unmut über Erestors Tat und noch mehr darüber sein Handeln bewundernswert zu finden. Sein Vater war zu eingenommen von seinem Liebhaber. Zu lange schon bestimmte Erestor den Weg seines Vaters, doch Gildin konnte vieles ändern, wenn er sich geschickt anstellte. Gildin könnte eine Konkurrenz für Erestor werden, schon jetzt beherrschte der Gedanke an den naiven Elben Thranduils Sinne. Ein geheimnisvolles Grinsen strich über Legolas Mundwinkel und mit einem kurzen Schenkeldruck trieb er sein Pferd an, um es neben Gildin wieder zu zügeln. Gildin blickte kurz auf, schien gerade mit seiner Sitzposition beschäftigt. Thranduil und Erestor waren wieder am Anfang des Zuges und berieten sich über den Weg. Legolas griff hinüber zu Gildins Pferd und klopfte anerkennend auf seine Flanke.

„Du hast Aglar gut im Griff, es ist ein ausdauerndes, kluges Tier….doch manchmal ein wenig eigensinnig. Ich sehe, dass du wohl nicht oft reitest, hast du Probleme so lange zu sitzen?"

Gildin nickte verlegen und ruckte ein Stück zurück, versuchte seinen Körper ruhiger zu halten.

„Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen, Gildin, unser Weg ist noch weit. Ich habe kühlende Kräutersalben, wenn wir unser erstes Lager aufschlagen, kann ich dir gerne etwas davon auftragen. Hast du dich auch verletzt, als der Überfall war?"

Legolas Stimme klang ehrlich besorgt und Gildin blickte dem Düsterwaldprinz dankbar in die Augen. Seine Schulter schmerzte nach dem Sturz etwas, doch viel mehr machte ihm der peinigende Schenkeldruck zu schaffen. Mit Telkor war er immer im Wagen gereist. Selten hatten sie kurze Strecken zu Pferde zurückgelegt und die andauernde Reibung hinterließ nun deutliche Spuren an seiner aufgeriebenen Kehrseite und an seinen Schenkeln. Doch wollte er nicht weinerlich wirken.

„Es geht schon, ich werde mich sicher daran gewöhnen, ich danke für eure Sorge, darf…hm, darf ich eine Frage stellen?"

Gildin zügelte sein Pferd, um in Legolas Höhe zu bleiben. Auch versuchte er nun, sich ruhiger im Sitz zu halten und von seinen Problemen abzulenken. Legolas quittierte dies mit einem anerkennenden Zwinkern.

„Wie du meinst Gildin, doch wenn du Hilfe brauchst…die Salbe steht dir zur Verfügung!

Und was möchtest du wissen?"

Gildin wendete seinen Kopf an den Beginn des Zuges, um eine Andeutung zu Thranduil zu machen.

„Wer ist mein neuer Herr? Wie ist sein Name?"

Legolas stieß ein erstauntes Schnauben aus.

„Du reist mit uns und weißt nicht wer mein Vater ist?"

„Nein, ich….ich wagte ihn nicht zu fragen und niemand nannte seinen Namen. Euren Namen kenn ich, Feanweth hat euch beim Namen genannt. Bitte sagt mir seinen Namen?"

„Du musst wirklich noch viel lernen Gildin. Und wage zu fragen, immer! Meines Vaters Name ist Thranduil, Herrscher über das Königreich Eryn Lasgalen, das mein Großvater Oropher einst gründete…"

„Ein Königreich? Dann ist euer Vater ein König?"

Gildin erblasste zusehends, er hatte wohl geahnt, dass sein neuer Herr ein Fürst sein musste, doch ein Elbenherrscher über ein Königreich als neuen Herrn war mehr als er sich erträumen konnte. Und was ihm gleichfalls gewahr wurde: Legolas war ein Königssohn. Fast ängstlich schluckte Gildin und betrachtete den Elbenprinz mit neuen Augen. Legolas spürte mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen die Veränderung in Gildins Benehmen. Und es war zu verführerisch, diese offensichtliche Bewunderung auszunutzen. Und doch pochte sein Gewissen scharf an seinen Verstand. Gildin war ihm ebenbürtig. Doch wer sollte dem Noldo das jemals wissen lassen. Gildin war glücklich in seinem Dasein. Und in Eryn Lasgalen würde es ihm auch als Diener gut ergehen. Und nicht mehr würde ihm Thranduil zugestehen. Legolas straffte seine Schultern.

„ So ist es Gildin. Dein neuer Herr ist König über das Waldreich von Rhovanion. Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen. Du kannst viel erreichen, wenn du gehorsam bist, wenn du möchtest helfe ich dir, dich einzuleben…."

Eine Antwort war nicht nötig. Gildin strahlte Legolas an. Alles würde er darum geben seinem neuen Herrn zu gefallen und Legolas, ein Elbenprinz wollte ihm dabei helfen. Das der Düsterwalderbe dabei Hintergedanken haben könnte, kam ihm nicht in den Sinn. Immer wieder flüsterte er während des langen Rittes sein Glück in die Sonnenstrahlen und spürte kaum mehr die Belastungen des Reitens. Und kein Aufenthalt verging, ohne dass Gildin an Legolas Platz kleine Aufmerksamkeiten hinterließ.

Die Tage des Sommers machten die Reise am Anduin entlang angenehm. Tagsüber durchquerten sie die flussnahen Wälder und nachts rasteten sie am Ufer. Die Rast war einzig den Pferden zugedacht, denn Elben brauchten im Grunde keinen Schlaf. Die kurze Zeit der Meditation, die ihren Sinnen Entspannung schenkten, konnten sie mühelos während des Rittes wahrnehmen. Thranduil und Erestor verließen während der Ruhestunden den Rastplatz, um die Umgebung zu erkunden, wie sie es nannten. Legolas indes nutzte die Stunden, um Gildin mehr von Eryn Lasgalen zu berichten und der edlen Art aller Sindar.

„Erestor musst du wissen, entstammt einem anderen Elbenstamm, er ist ein Noldo. Trotz seiner Herkunft, hat er sich viel Wissen angeeignet und ist ein hervorragender Kämpfer, wie du bereits gesehen hast. Aber viele Fehler begleiten seinen Weg und ich glaube, dass seine Tage als Berater gezählt sind…."

„Bin ich auch ein Sindar?"

Gildin unterbrach Legolas Erklärungen und stocherte mit einem Stock in der Glut der Feuerstelle. Legolas verstummte für einen Moment. Natürlich wusste er die Antwort. Würde er ihm wahrheitsgemäß antworten, könnte Gildin sich Erestor näher fühlen, als gut war. Würde er ihn belügen, konnte auch seine wahre Identität besser verborgen bleiben.

Legolas zögerte….

tbc


	20. Eryn Lasgalen

_Sarah – Hey, so eine Menge Fragen 'lach' _

_Also die Namensähnlichkeit zwischen Telkor und Melkor ist unbeabsichtigt, aber cool. Und Gildin ist sein eigenes Dasein nicht gerade wichtig, also wehrt er sich kaum, erwartet immer einen Übergriff, er muss sein Selbstbewusstsein erst Mal aufbauen._

_Und Legolas mag Erestor nicht, das hast du gut bemerkt, und er will Gildin für seine Zwecke gewinnen, denkt sicherlich, dass der naive Jüngling leicht lenkbar ist._

_Und das mit den langen Sätzen stimmt, ich liebe verwinkelte, lange Sätze 'grinz'_

_blub – schön, dass dir die Details gefallen 'freu'_

_Turquenione – Legolas ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Gildin Erestor Konkurrenz machen könnte, _

_na warten wir mal ab!_

_Weltherrscherchen – Ups, nicht hauen, wenn Legolas nichts beantwortet…'grinz'_

**Gildins Weg – Geliebter Sklave **

* * *

**Kap 20 – Eryn Lasgalen**

Legolas zögerte mit seiner Antwort….

Zum Glück kehrten in dem Moment Thranduil und Erestor von ihrem „Erkundungsgang" zurück und erspartem ihm die Antwort, da sie zum Aufbruch Anweisungen gaben. Der nächste Sonnenaufgang brachte dunkle Wolken mit sich, das Wetter schlug um, die warmen Sommerwinde verschwanden und schwere Regentropfen kündigten den Herbst an. Aus den Satteltaschen der Gepäckpferde wurden dunkelgrüne, leichte Kapuzenumhänge verteilt. Gildin wickelte sich dicht in den angenehm duftenden Stoff und spürte, dass es kaum nötig war. Der Umhang schien sich den Körper anzupassen und kein Tropfen Wasser, kein kühler Windhauch kam hindurch. Wie einen kostbaren Edelstein liebkosten Gildins Finger den geheimnisvollen Stoff.

In den nächsten Tagen der Reise blieb wenig Zeit zum Unterhalten. Das Wetter verschlechterte sich, dass die Rasten nur mehr ein kurzes Aufatmen waren. Die Pferde waren dennoch ausdauernd und endlich verkündete einer der Elben, den Anarsarn in der Ferne gesichtet zu haben, den großen Sonnenfelsen, am Rande des Eryn Lasgalen, der weithin die südliche Grenze des Landes bestimmte. Gildin versuchte durch den prasselnden Regen ebenfalls etwas zu erkennen, doch zu wenig geschult war sein Blick, als das er das Grau durchdringen konnte.

Doch eine Weile später lüftete sich plötzlich die Wolkendecke und gab den Blick auf das beginnende Elbenreich frei. Der Regenmantel riss auf und blitzende Sonnenstrahlen mischten sich mit dem letzten Nass und woben einen Farbenbogen über dem Anarsarn. Thranduil hielt den Elbenzug mit einer gebieterischen Armbewegung an. Das Himmelszeichen war ein Willkommensgruss seines Reiches.

Stolz hob sich sein Blick über die dichten Flechten des mystischen Waldes und keiner hatte Zweifel, dass Thranduils Macht dieses bewirkt hatte. Erhaben funkelte seine Gestalt auf der Anhöhe vor der Waldgrenze und ein Windstoss ließ sein Haar eindrucksvoll aufflammen.

Der König war zurückgekehrt und Eryn Lasgalen empfing ihn. Der Moment der Ewigkeit brach, Thranduil lachte und trieb sein Pferd in den heimischen Wald.

Gildin schloss sich als Letzter der anreitenden Elbenschar an, so fasziniert hatte er den eindrucksvollen Moment betrachtet, war gefangen von seinem neuen Herrn. Ganz weit schien ihm der Elbenherrscher, unnahbar, wunderschön und majestätisch. Langsam folgte er den Packpferden, den Hang hinunter, nah an die Waldgrenze. Kein gewöhnlicher Wald, wie er dutzende Male hindurchgereist war und auch nicht der lieblich, goldene Wald seiner Träume. Dieser Wald schien ungewöhnlich dicht, nahezu bedrohlich. Die Wiese davor noch von den Sonnenstrahlen erhellt, verschwand in dem Augenblick, als Gildin die ersten Bäume erreichte.

Ehrfürchtig hob sich der Blick des jungen Elben hinauf in die hohen Baumkronen. Umschlungen von dichten Efeuranken gelang es den schweren Blättern das Licht gänzlich abzuwehren. Ein diffuses eigenes Leuchten unterschied für die lebenden Augen des Waldes den Tag von der Nacht. Und da waren eine Menge lebende Augen. Unruhig raschelte und seufzte es aus allen Richtungen. Gildins Ohren hatten Mühe die Richtung der Laute zu bestimmen. Und sein Auge erfasste nur hin und wieder ein Schleichen von Fell und Getier.

So abgelenkt von den irren Eindrücken, verlor Gildin den Anschluss an den Königszug und fand sich plötzlich allein zwischen den bedrohlich nahen Ranken wieder. Bedrohlich nah und immer näher. Schon berührte eine Flechte sein Haar, verführerische Stimmen raunten alte Worte und rieten ihm sich fallen zu lassen, seine Augen zu schließen. Spitze Finger tasteten über seine Brust, streichelten fast zärtlich über die freie Haut seines Halses.

Erst der Klang einer bekannten Stimme hob ihn wieder heraus aus der Lähmung.

„Gildin, Gildin…reite weiter, träume nicht! Gildin, nun komm endlich!"

Mit einem Ruck entwand er sich der Baumflechte.

„Legolas…wo seid ihr…ich sehe nichts!"

Gildin schüttelte alles von sich ab und wagte nicht zurückzublicken, was seinen Körper da gefangen gehalten hatte. Konzentriert versuchte er der Stimme zu folgen.

„Wo seid ihr?"

„Gildin, nun komm schon….folge dem Weg, ich warte"

„Weg? Welchem Weg?"

„Sieh auf den Boden, der Moosweg…konzentrier dich!"

Gildin beugte sich nah zu seinem Pferd.

„Aglar…der Moosweg, siehst du ihn?

Leise flüsterte er in das Ohr des Pferdes und versuchte aus der gleichmäßigen Bodenstruktur einen Weg abzuleiten und wirklich. Farblich unterschied sich das Moos des Waldes und ein hellerer Bewuchs deutete einen Weg. Erfreut folgte Gildin dem Weg und erreichte kurz darauf den wartenden Düsterwaldprinzen.

„Steig besser ab, Gildin…ab hier wird der Wald sehr dicht und wir werden meinen Vater nicht mehr einholen…warum bist du uns nicht gefolgt?"

Gildin stieg, wie geheißen von seinem Pferd.

„Ich …ich kann es nicht sagen….ich träumte wohl…der Wald sprach zu mir"

Legolas zuckte mit seinen Schultern und schritt voran. Eine ganze Weile folgten sie lautlos dem hellen Moosweg und Gildin fühlte sich wohler und vergaß die bedrohlichen Empfindungen. Das letzte Stück des Weges konnte wieder zu Pferde zurückgelegt werden und Aglar erkannte die nahen heimatlichen Gefilde, war kaum mehr zu bändigen. Gildin ließ die Zügel locker und Aglar durchdrang den Wald ohne Mühe, schneller als Legolas Pferd.

Erst kurz vor den königlichen Hallen, dem Palast der Düsterwaldherrschers fiel es zurück in ein gemächliches Schritttempo und blieb dann an dem mächtigen Torbogen stehen. Gildin stieg ab und führte Aglar neben Legolas und seinem Pferd durch den Bogen. Wartende, uniformierte Wächter übernahmen die Pferde.

„Mae Govannen Gildin telched Finarfin, mae govannen in meinem Zuhause!"

Legolas verneigte sich, wie es die Höflichkeit verlangte, vor Gildin und hieß ihn im Hause Thranduils Willkommen. Ein warmer Hauch des Glücks durchströmte Gildins Körper. Mit strahlenden Augen durchschritt er das fein mit Goldintarsien verzierte Tor hinein in den Königspalast.

_Zuhause…bin ich hier nun auch zuhause….fremd ist mir alles und doch gehör ich hier in diese Welt….zu diesem Volk….ist es mein Volk….bin ich Sindar….bin ich auch Zuhause?_

Legolas ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Gildin durch die Räume zu führen, denn Stolz umgab seine Worte und ein Aufatmen wieder zuhause zu sein. Gildins Aufmerksamkeit brach nicht, zu wundervoll war die Pracht der Sindarhallen. Kein Raum glich dem anderen. Und doch waren alle ein Teil des Waldes. Hier und da durchbrachen die Äste der mächtigen Baumriesen die Hallendecke und schenkten natürliche Schönheit. Erst lange Zeit später führte Legolas den jungen Eldar in seine eigenen Räume und bot ihm an, hier ein heißes Bad zu nehmen, bis Thranduil entschieden hatte, welche Räume Gildin zugewiesen würden.

Legolas selbst ließ sich nebenbei von Hausdienern entkleiden und ein wissendes Lächeln umspann seine Mundwinkel.

_Hier bist du nun…im Netz meines Vaters….und ich erkenne deinen Blick Gildin…unschuldig fühlst du dich im Traumland….und ich hab es dir gezeigt….und ich sehe, wie grenzenlos du mir vertraust…nun werde ich dein Letztes an mich binden…und Erestors Macht wird fallen_

Gildin kam nicht dazu, zu antworten, denn eifrige Finger lösten auch seine Kleidung von seinem Körper. Der Wunsch des Elbenprinzen war für die Hausdiener Befehl. Niemand wartete eine Antwort des unbekannten jungen Elben ab. Im Nebenraum dampfte der heiße Kessel und feine Düfte mischten sich in das einlaufende Wasser. Gildin dankte leise dem Hausdiener, der ihm aus den schmutzigen Reisegewändern half. Ein Elb mit dunklem, kunstvoll geflochtenem Haar. Erstaunt nickt er Gildin zu, war es nicht gewohnt Dank zu erhalten, sowie Gildin nicht gewohnt war, bedient zu werden. Der Hausdiener reichte ihm einen Kelch.

„Limpë ed Esgaroth…"

Mit dunkler Stimme erklärte er den Inhalt und machte sich daran Gildins Beinkleider zu öffnen. Doch Gildin winkte ab und lächelt ihn freundlich und dankbar an.

„Bitte nicht. Ich mach das jetzt selbst…danke nochmals"

Gildin nahm einen Schluck von den hellen Wein und setzte sich einen Moment auf einen der schönen Stühle, um selbst aus seinen Kleidern zu schlüpfen.

„Gildin….komm endlich ins Bad…das Wasser ist herrlich!"

Der Diener nahm die restliche Kleidung an sich und führte Gildin in den feudalen Baderaum. Kein Badezuber, wie Gildin es kannte, nein ein tief in den Boden eingelassener Badebereich erwartete ihn. Legolas lehnte entspannt an einer Seite und hatte gleichfalls einen Kelch mit Wein in seiner Linken. Kurz ließ Legolas seinen Blick über Gildins schmalen Körper gleiten, dann leerte er in einem Zug seinen Kelch, zwinkerte Gildin zu.

„Nun komm schon….oder hast du Angst vor mir?"

Gildin schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich vorsichtig an den Rand, ließ sich ins dampfende Wasser gleiten und Legolas bedeutete mit einem Grinsen den Hausdienern sie nun allein zu lassen…

tbc

**Anmerkungen: **

Mae Govannen Gildin telched Finarfin Herzlich Willkommen Gildin aus dem Hause Finarfins

Limpë ed Esgaroth Wein aus Esgaroth


	21. Verführung

_Danke für all eure Reviews und verzeiht wieder die ewige Wartezeit, aber ich hab das Kap tausendmal geändert.._

_#Weltherrscherchen – Ohhh, Weltherrscherchen, was hat sie da nur in deinen Gedanken verborgen? Wer weiß schon, was du da im Bad angestellt hättest…'lol'_

_#Sarah – Danke für dein Review und bitte entschuldige dich doch für nichts..'knuddel' Jaja, immer deine Fragen, 'g' das mit den Stimmen im Wald, ist eben wieder ein Bruchstück seiner Vergangenheit, und ich glaube nun weiß wohl jeder woher er stammt. Und du weißt immer viel zu viel, lach Das Gildin hier nicht so einfach als Ding hin und hergeschoben werden wird, Elben und Menschen sind eben doch verschieden!_

_#Adelaide – Himmel, ich seh schon ihr habt alle ganz bestimmte Vorstellung vom Baden mit Legolas...'lach'_

_#Galu – Ich glaube auch nicht, dass Thranduil gefallen wird, was da im Bad so passiert!_

_#blub - echt cool?_

_#sirius.b – Danke für dein Review, ich hab leider kein Bild von Gildin, das überlasse ich jedem Leser, ihn sich vorzustellen, ich hoffe auch dass ich Feanweth irgendwann wieder einbauen kann! _

**Gildins Weg - Geliebter Sklave **

**Kap 21 - Verführung**

Gildin setzte sich vorsichtig an den Rand, ließ sich ins dampfende Wasser gleiten und Legolas bedeutete mit einem Grinsen den Hausdienern sie nun allein zu lassen…

Legolas nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Kelch und betrachtet ausgiebig den schönen, schlanken Körper Gildins. Gildin war nicht sehr muskulös, fast kindlich schmal, seine Haut schimmerte zart porzellanfarben. Und doch war er männlich genug ausgestattet, um ihn als gleichwertigen Mann zu erkennen. Legolas nippte angeregt an dem schweren Wein. Wenn Gildins Künste nur halb so geschickt waren, wie sein geschmeidiger Körper, dann würde Erestor bald vergessen sein.

Gildin hielt sich ganz still und musterte seinerseits, neugierig Legolas, wagte aber nicht sich einfach zu setzen. Verwirrt mischten sich seine Gedanken. Was wurde von ihm verlangt, wollte Legolas, dass er ihm Vergnügen bereitete? Schon einmal hatte er versagt, einen seines Volkes zu erfreuen. Diesmal würde er sich geschickter erweisen. Legolas spürte die fast schüchterne Aufregung des jungen Eldar und deutete ihm mit einem Nicken an, sich doch endlich zu setzen und Gildin atmete erfreut auf. Dieses Nicken kannte er zu gut.

Missverständlich nahm er die Geste, wie Telkor sie benutzt hatte und dreht sich einladend Legolas zu, lehnte seine Arme an den Rand des Badebeckens, um sich abzustützen.

„Gildin?"

Legolas Stimme war erstaunt und doch auch leicht erregt. Gildin blickte fragend über seine Schulter. Legolas stellte seinen Becher zur Seite und mühte sich seinen Atem zu beruhigen. So einfach wäre es, den jungen Eldar einfach zu nehmen, die festen Pobacken Gildins lockten zu verführerisch.

„Gildin, dreh dich zu mir…sieh mich an!"

Streng forderte er den jungen Noldo auf und mit einem bestürzten Blick, drehte sich Gildin zu ihm. Warum nahm Legolas sein Angebot nicht an, was war falsch, Gildin fröstelte am ganzen Leib. Welches Vergnügen teilten Elben, wollte der Sohn Thranduils ganz andere Freuden? Ja, das musste es sein. Aber in Legolas Gesicht war nur noch Missstimmung zu lesen.

„Setz dich endlich…und erklär mir, was das eben sollte? Ist es so, wie es die Menschen von dir verlangt haben, so ohne Verführung, so ganz ohne alles?…Gildin, sieh mich an!"

Legolas beugte sich vor und hob Gildins Kinn zu sich. Dieses Verhalten machten alle seine Pläne zunichte. Dunkel seufzte er aus.

_So wird Gildin niemals eine Konkurrenz für Erestor…..er hat keinerlei Wertgefühl, er verführt nicht….er bietet alles umsonst….wie eine Hure….ein Sklave…..bei den Valar, wie kann er nur sein Selbst so verleugnen…_

Gildin verstand nicht. _Verführung, was wollte Legolas nur von ihm_?

Unsicher lehnte er sich gegen Legolas schöne Hand und tastete nach unten, ins Wasser, über die Schenkel des Düsterwaldprinzen. Fest umschloss er Legolas Schaft.

_Verführung? Ja das musste er meinen._

Geschickt ließ Gildin seine Finger enger werden, und mit stimulierenden Strichen die Männlichkeit des Sindar erwachen. Doch Legolas schob grob Gildins Hand von sich.

„Das ist alles? Das ist wirklich alles? So einfach brauchen es die Menschen, kein Wunder, dass ihr Leben trocken und kurz ist..."

Mit verächtlichem Unterton schimpfte Legolas weiter über die Menschen und über Gildin, der sich armselig von den Zweitgeborenen zum Sklaven machen ließ und scheinbar keinerlei Scham oder Gegenwehr gezeigt hatte. Gildin sank förmlich in sich zusammen. Beschämt von all den Anschuldigungen, von all seiner Erbärmlichkeit, von seiner Unfähigkeit seinem Volk zu gefallen, füllten sich seine Augen mit heißen Tränen. Wie aus dunklen Waldteichen verschwand all die kindliche Freude aus seinem Blick und schwere Tropfen benetzten seine rosigen Wangen.

Legolas unterbrach seine Rede. In all seinem Ärger hatte er die Verwundbarkeit des Jüngeren übersehen. Alles hat Gildin mit sich geschehen lassen, doch Legolas Worte waren scheinbar zuviel für die verletzte Seele. Behutsam streckte er Gildin seine Hand entgegen und zog ihn wortlos in seine Arme. Gildin schmiegte sich an ihn, wie ein ängstliches Kind in die Arme seiner Mutter. Hemmungslos liefen nun die Tränen über sein feines Gesicht, tropften Legolas Rücken hinunter bis in das duftenden Badewasser und Legolas hielt ihn innig an sich gedrückt, schämte sich seiner harten Worte. Die Welt war verändert. Gildin war keine Spielfigur, die man einsetzen konnte. Beruhigend flüstert Legolas ihm nun tröstende Worte ins Ohr. Worte in der edlen Sprache der Sindar, Worte die Seelen streicheln und Tränen trocknen konnten.

Nach einer Weile löste sich Legolas ein wenig, um Gildins Augen neu zu betrachten.

„Vergiss was ich vorher sagte, es ist nichts Wahres dran. Du trägst keine Schuld in dir, ich war der Schuldige. Zulange schon bin ich Teil dieser Welt, die lebensträge, nur mehr Gefallen an Intrigen und dunklen Spielen sucht….ich wollte dich benutzen, nicht viel besser als die Menschen es taten….du bist nicht dumm und armselig, du hast dir deine Seele bewahrt…tief in dir ist ein reines Feld, das niemand schänden konnte…ich hab es ganz nah gespürt Gildin, dieses Feld, weil ich es fast verletzt hätte, hier drinnen…"

Legolas strich warm über Gildins Brust und Gildin verstand. Sanft legte er seine Hand auf die von Legolas. Sein Feld war ein Wald voller Schönheit und Freude. Dorthin hatte ihn Telkor niemals folgen können. Gildin schluckte seine Tränen und spürte eine Welle der Verbundenheit.

„Es ist ein Wald, ein heller, leuchtender Wald…ein wundersamer Ort, der mich beschützt….immer"

Leise und doch beständig waren Gildins Worte und Legolas nickte ihm nachdenklich zu.

_Ich kenne deinen Wald Gildin…jeder hier kennt den Wald der goldenen Blätter….den Wald deiner Kindheit….und doch ist es zu früh dorthin zu gehen…doch ich werde dir helfen…und wenn es mein Leben kostet_

„Du hast dich viel besser verteidigt, als ich dachte, Gildin und doch kannst du hier in Eryn viel Neues lernen….und wir lernen von dir. Werte, die verschüttet wurden, durch den Gleichklang der Zeit"

Legolas strich Gildins schönes Haar aus seiner Stirn und küsste sanft darauf.

„Lass mich dein Freund, dein Bruder sein, und lass mich gutmachen, was ich eben verletzte"

„Wie ein Bruder?"

„Mae Gildin Muindor nîn, wenn du es möchtest, ich lerne dir alles. Alles, was ich weiß…alles was dich interessiert, einfach alles, wenn du es möchtest"

„…was mich interessiert…ich…ich möchte alles verstehen…darf ich alles fragen?"

„Mae Gildin, du kannst mich alle fragen, nur zu!"

„Du wirst nicht böse?"

Legolas musste fast lächeln über Gildins kindlichen Blick, liebevoll strich er die durch Gildins Haar.

„Nun frag schon, was du wissen willst?"

Gildin schluckte.

„Vorher, als ich …dich erfreuen wollte…sagtest du ein Wort „Verführen". Warum konnte ich dich nicht erfreuen, verführen? Was bedeutet es für Elben, was ist es?"

Damit hatte Legolas nicht gerechnet.

„Eine ungewöhnliche Frage, aber du hast Recht, Gildin. Verführung bedeutet für uns etwas Besonderes, verstehst du. Es ist eine Kunst, gekonnt zu verführen. Es sind kleine erregende Blicke, scheinbar unbeabsichtigte Berührungen, auch Nähe, ohne Berührung, die das Herz springen lässt oder leise Worte die den Atem schneller werden lassen. Fast wie ein Spiel, mit Gewinnern und Verlierern. Du bist nicht ungeschickt, ich hab deine Finger gespürt und musste mich hart zügeln, um ihnen nicht nachzugeben. Aber Gildin, du isst die Nachspeise schon, bevor der Hunger in dir keimt, verstehst du ein wenig, was ich meine? Das Spiel der Verführung muss sich langsam entwickeln, muss immer wieder die Lust anfachen und dann wieder kühl entsagen. Dieses Wechselspiel der Gefühle bringt die Leidenschaft zum kochen. Es macht einen fast willenlos, und doch genießt man die Glut, die einen mit sich zieht.

Erestor ist Meister darin…er ist gleichzeitig Vulkan und Eisberg."

„Du magst ihn nicht besonders?"

„Nein Gildin, im Gegenteil…ich bin ihm verfallen, wie jeder hier…aber ich mag nicht, dass er seine Kunst ausnutzt. Mein Vater trifft keine Entscheidung ohne ihn"

„Thranduil….ist ihm verfallen?

Mit traurigem Klang flüstert Gildin den Namen des Düsterwaldkönigs.

„Ja, das ist er…Gildin, schau mich an. Du hast andere Qualitäten, du hast mich eben auch verzaubert. Auf der Reise hab ich deine Blicke gesehen, du bewunderst meinen Vater, nicht wahr? Du wirst ihn auch verzaubern. Noch sieht er etwas anderes in dir…"

„Anderes? Was ist es, das er in mir sieht?"

Legolas umging diese Frage, das war nicht seins, darauf zu antworten. Eilig drehte er sich zum Rand und zog sich aus dem Wasser, wickelte sich in ein warmes Tuch.

„Das Wasser wird kühl, komm heraus Gildin"

Gildin ergriff seine Hand und machte es dem Sindar nach, wickelte eins der gewärmten Tücher um sich.

„Du magst es nicht sagen, gut….aber lern es mir. Ich möchte elbisch sein, möchte auch so verführen, lern es mir"

Gildin schmiegte sich in das Trockentuch. Legolas lächelte ihm zustimmend zu.

„Ich lerne es dir, pass auf!"

Das Lächeln auf Legolas Lippen wandelte sich. Sorgsam band er sein eigenes Tuch um seine Hüfte und nahm Gildins Tuch von dessen Schultern. Erregend langsam legte er das Tuch um Gildins Hüfte, streifte dabei zart wie ein Windhauch die seidene Haut des jungen Eldar und beugte sich dabei nah zu seinem Mund, so dass sein Atem Gildins Lippen umschmeichelte. Doch er küsste ihn nicht. Gildin atmete aufgeregt den sinnlichen Duft ein und spürte die Hitze in seinen Lenden. Legolas blieb einen Augenblick ganz nah und löste sich dann mit einem Zwinkern.

„Na, wie hat sich das angefühlt?"

„Es war einfach unglaublich…darf ich es auch ausprobieren?"

Legolas nickte und Gildin umfasste vorsichtig Legolas Körper, tupfte die Linie seines Rückens entlang und schmiegte sich ganz nah an ihn. Nah und immer näher wagte er sich auch an den verführerischen Mund. „Jetzt zurück" hallte es in seinem Innern, doch seine Lippen verfielen der Versuchung und erregt gab er nach, küsste sehnsüchtig die warmen Lippen des Düsterwaldprinzen…

Tbc

**Anmerkungen**:

Mae, Gildin Muindor nîn Ja, Gildin mein Bruder


	22. Der Kuss

**Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews und Anmerkungen!**

**_Für Bonny _**

**Gildins Weg - Geliebter Sklave **

* * *

**Kap 22 – Der Kuss**

…doch Gildin verfiel der Versuchung und erregt gab er nach, küsste sehnsüchtig die warmen Lippen des Düsterwaldprinzen, kostete neugierig den fremden Geschmack.

Ein Moment der Stille umfing die beiden schönen Elben, ein Augenblick der Furcht, doch der überraschte Sindar stieß Gildin nicht von sich. Süß und hungrig erwiderte er die Liebkosung und zog Gildin in einen Rausch der Sinne. Nichts war vergleichbar, nichts war gleichsam lebendig, sinnlich, wie Leidenschaft gemischt mit Erkenntnis der Jahrhunderte, die auf seinen Lippen weilte. Gildins Zunge tastete sich weiter, schmeckte vom kostbaren Elixier der Lust, atmete gierig den ewigen Hauch der Eldar. Immer wilder verschmolzen die Lippen, und Legolas begann den Gedanken an Schüler und Meister zu verlieren. Zu süß schmeckte die ungestüme, ungeschulte Art des Jüngeren. Längst waren ihre Trockentücher von den Hüften gerutscht und eng rieben sich die schönen Körper aneinander. Legolas spürte, wie nah er daran war nun auch den letzten Schritt zu tun und jegliche Grenzen zwischen ihnen zu brechen. Zärtlich tastete sein Finger über das Gesäß Gildins, in die enge Spalte zum verborgenen Eingang der Lust. Gildin löste sich aus dem Kuss und schmiegte seine Wange nah an die des Sindar.

„Willst du mich nun doch?"

Leise und zärtlich fanden seine Worte das Ohr des Düsterwälders. Legolas zog seine Hand langsam zurück. Eine Weile hielt er atemlos in Gedanken den jungen Eldar nah an sich gedrückt.

„Du weißt es Gildin, du spürst meine Lust… aber ich spüre deine kaum. Empfindest du nichts?"

Gildin schluckte. Was meinte Legolas da nur. Er spürte doch deutlich die Regung in seinen Lenden. Nachdenklich löste er sich von Legolas Körper. Der Augenblick der Lust war zerbrochen.

„Was ….hab ich falsch gemacht?"

Gildin war nicht richtig enttäuscht. Das Vertrauen, dass Legolas im an diesem Abend geschaffen hatte, hielt sein Selbstbewusstsein. Er war nun wieder Schüler und im Inneren im Grunde sehr stolz den Sindar so weit gebracht zu haben. Legolas hob die Tücher vom Boden und schenkte Gildin einen liebevollen Blick.

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, du bist …sehr begehrenswert Gildin. Aber wo ist deine eigene Lust, was ist mit dir? Hast du niemals selbst nach den Sternen gesucht? Du hast doch sicher einmal bei einer Frau gelegen?"

Legolas schob die Türe auf und wartete bis Gildin hindurchging.

„Ich musste oft bei Frauen und Männern liegen…"

Ganz leise, kaum hörbar sprach Gildin aus, an was er nicht mehr denken mochte. Legolas hielt ihn am Arm und tröstend strich er über Gildins helles Haar.

„…du musstest? …es war niemals freiwillig?"

„..nein, niemals"

„Hast du es dir vielleicht einmal gewünscht, hast du den Zauber der Verliebtheit gespürt, die Sehnsucht eins zu werden…ich kann nicht glauben, dass du all dies niemals gefühlt hast?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich glaube nicht, dass ich so etwas jemals fühlte….ich wollte die Menschen nicht mehr sehen, ich kann mich an kein Gesicht erinnern….mein Wald ….hat mich geschützt"

Legolas verstand, nachdenklich nahm er Kleidung aus einer der Kleiderkisten und legte Gildin eine hellgrüne, feingemusterte Tunika in die Arme. Dann lächelte er ihn mit schelmischem Zwinkern an.

„Es ist wirklich unglaublich, was du alles verpasst hast, mein kleiner Bruder. Und bevor ich dir mehr von Verführung zeige, musst du diese Lektionen nachholen. Ohne Verliebtheit wirst du kein Meister der Liebeskunst. Mein Vater ist mit Erestor sicher einige Tage nicht mehr zu sehen. Das macht er immer, nachdem wir auf Reisen waren. Die Tage Ethuils sind nah und hell erwacht das Frühlingslicht zwischen den Flechten. Ich führe dich zu festlichen Orten, an denen der Frühling freudig empfangen wird und glaub mir du wirst den Zauber spüren, ich verlier mich jedes Mal, wenn ich dort bin. Und nun zieh dich rasch um, man wartet sicher mit dem Essen auf uns!"

Die Zeit der ersten Tage im Palast Thranduils war nicht zu fassen, so viele neue Eindrücke umfingen Gildins Augen und Seele. Legolas wich kaum von seiner Seite, erklärte ihm die Gepflogenheiten der edlen Elben, führte ihn durch die eng verzweigten Gänge, durch die hohen Hallen. Nur einmal waren Thranduil und Erestor bei einem Abendmahl anwesend. Und für einen Wimpernschlag berührten sich Gildins und Thranduils Blick. Mit Erestor hatte er einen Lehrplan ausgearbeitet. Noch war es wichtig, dass Gildin sich frei fühlte und das neue Leben kennen lernte. Und Gildin wandelte sich zunehmend. Sein Äußeres war gepflegt und seine Haltung kaum mehr unterwürfig. Der Herrscher des Düsterwaldes schien zufrieden mit dem Anblick. Thranduil war gut unterrichtet über die Nähe, die Legolas zu Gildin suchte. Erestor hielt ihn zurück, Legolas von Gildin zu trennen. Und er hatte Recht. Die beiden lachten wie Freunde miteinander. Das konnte seine Pläne nur unterstützen. Die Pläne, die niemand außer Erestor kannte. Rache war ein unglaublich stimulierendes Gefühl.

Bevor die Lehrpläne Thranduils den Alltag Gildins bestimmen sollten, brach der Frühling über die weiten Wälder herein. Der Düsterwald trug seinen Namen nicht zu unrecht. Grosse Teile davon waren von allen Jahreszeiten geschützt, da das wilde Dickicht weder Sonne noch Wind noch Kälte herein ließ. Doch der westliche Wald hatte mehr liebliches an sich. Durchbrochen von sanften Hügeln und kleinen Bächen durch lebte der Wald den Jahreskreis. Und hier in diesem Teil des Waldes war es üblich die neue Wärme zu begrüßen und hierher führte Legolas Gildin. Der Weg war gesäumt von Moos und bläulichen Frühlingsboten, an einer Abzweigung hielt Legolas inne und lauschte in das raschelnde Dickicht. Gildin hielt den Atmen an und lächelte dann, als eine prächtige schwarze Katze zwischen den Bäumen hervortrat. Er kniete sich zu dem Tier, das sich zutraulich an seine Beine schmiegte und streichelte glücklich sein sonnengewärmtes Fell. Einen Moment betrachtete Legolas die kindlich unbeschwert anmutenden Szene.

„Sie mag dich, Gildin…das erlebe ich selten, die Tiere des Düsterwaldes lassen sich ungern berühren. Komm, nimm Abschied, der Westwald erwartet uns…"

Gildin nickte und drückte sich ein letztes Mal an das warme Fell, flüsterte der Katze vertrauliche Abschiedsworte ins Ohr und folgte nachdenklich dem Düsterwaldprinzen.

„Warum lassen sie sich ungern berühren?"

„Ich hab nie darüber nachgedacht, Gildin…"

Bevor Legolas nun ernstlich über die Tierwelt Eryn Lasgalens nachdenken musste, öffnete sich der Wald zu einer, mit wilden Gräsern bewachsenen Lichtung. Helles Lachen klang über die Graspitzen, eine Vielzahl von Waldelben tummelte sich an einem Bach. Einige waren kaum mehr bekleidet und erfrischten sich an dem kühlen Nass. Legolas lief mit freudigen Augen der Elbenschar entgegen, doch Gildin blieb stehen. Vor seinen Augen wandelte sich die Szene, die dunklen Baumgrenzen wechselten in helle, schimmernde Waldgefährten und eine sanfte Hand fasste an seine Schulter. Gildin blickt sich um und umarmte glücklich die wundervolle Erscheinung. Eng schmiegte er sich an das duftende Gewand der schönen Elbenfrau und verwob seine Finger in ihrem leuchtenden Haar. Eine liebevolle Stimme umschmeichelte seine Sinne und wünschte ihm Freude beim Spielen. Gildin nickte und drehte sich zur Lichtung zurück. Doch der schimmernde Waldrand war wieder dunkel und mystisch. Erschrocken drehte er sich zu der Erscheinung, doch er war allein am Waldrand. Aus der Ferne rief Legolas seinen Namen. Und Gildin lachte erleichtert auf, folgte dem Freund auf die Lichtung.

_Es ist kein Traum…der Wald meiner Träume ist kein Traum…ich war schon einmal dort und ich werde wieder dorthin gelangen…es ist kein Traum_

tbc

Anmerkungen:

Ethuil Frühling


	23. Die Nacht des Ethuil

_#Sarah – Lieben Dank für deine beiden Reviews 'knuddel' Ja, es wird spannend, wie lange Thranduil sich noch zurückhält und ob es zum Krach kommt zwischen ihm und seinem Sohn. Diese Erscheinung auf der Lichtung hast du wieder mal gut gedeutet Sarah! Ein Lob-Bonbon für dich! Und ich denke der Frühling bringt viel Neues für Gildin, bin schon gespannt, wie du die Bilder in seinem Herzen deutest 'g'_

_#Weltherrscherchen – Tja, Erestor und Thranduil haben erstmal nicht anderes zu tun, als sie immer schon tun, die beiden Genusssüchtigen 'fg' aber lange wird das nicht mehr halten…_

_#Galu – Und noch einmal darf Gildin ohne Thranduils Rache auskommen, aber ich glaube, dieses Kapitel wird einiges ändern 'geheimnisvoll grins'_

_#Adelaide – Schön, dass die das letzte Kap gefallen hat!_

_#Turquenione – Das macht mich echt froh, wenn ich jemanden den Tag verschönern kann, ich hoffe, ich schaffe das noch weiter 'knuddel'_

_#blub – danke dir auch!_

**Warnung:** Hier sexuelle Handlungen. Het und Slash!

**Gildins Weg - Geliebter Sklave **

* * *

Kap. 23 – Die Nacht des Ethuil

Aus der Ferne rief Legolas seinen Namen. Und Gildin lachte erleichtert auf, folgte dem Freund auf die Lichtung.

_Es ist kein Traum…der Wald meiner Träume ist kein Traum…ich war schon einmal dort und ich werde wieder dorthin gelangen….es ist kein Traum_

Ein munterer Bach plätscherte durch die angrenzenden Felsen, Legolas entledigte sich gerade seiner Stiefel und ließ seine Füße in die klaren Wasser tauchen. Er winkte Gildin zu sich auf einen Baumstamm, der gleich einer Brücke über den Bach querte. Neben ihm saß hell lachend eine Elbenmaid und wand sich unter den Wassertropfen, die eine anderes Elbenmädchen auf sie spritzte. Gildin näherte sich verlegen der fröhlichen Elbenschar, die munter in Sindar miteinander plauderten.

„Komm schon Gildin…setz dich zu uns! Spüre den Frühling mit uns…"

Legolas ließ nicht locker und packte dann Gildin am Handgelenk, zog ihn auf den Baumstamm und stellte ihm einige der Schar vor. Gildin war bemüht sich Namen und Gesichter zu merken, versuchte sich der fröhlichen Stimmung anzupassen. Legolas erzählte von vergangenen Festen, von Musik und Tanz, bemerkte kaum, dass Gildin seinen Worten nicht folgte. Der Funke der ersten Frühlingsnacht sprang nicht auf ihn über. Deutlich spürte Gildin die Strömungen, die Leidenschaften die um ihn erwachten, freute sich mit Legolas, der sich von dem Baumstamm ins Wasser gleiten ließ und einer Wassernymphe hungrig in eine Grotte folgte, aber Gildin selbst wand sich aus dem Spiel, streifte jede Sehnsucht mit kaltem Blick ab, bis er allein auf der Lichtung übrig war. Keiner hatte sein Herz geöffnet, keiner hatte die Frühlingssehnsucht in ihm entzündet. Gildin kletterte kalt und klamm von dem Baumstamm. Wieder war es geschehen. Er gehörte nicht dazu. Er war außerhalb allen Geschehens. Gedankenvoll schlich er über die Lichtung zum Waldweg zurück.

„Warum gehst du schon?"

Gildin blickte um sich. Er war allein, und doch hatte er die Frage deutlich vernommen.

„Warum gehst du und missachtest die Valar? Warum gehst du?"

Gildins Hände zitterten. Vorsichtig berührte er seine Augen, um sicher zu sein, dass es kein Traum war, dass er wirklich noch am Rand der Lichtung war und er tastete über seine Ohren, um sicher zu sein, dass er hörte, was keinen Ursprung hatte.

„Komm zurück Gildin. Lass deine Sehnsucht frei, leg deinen Mantel der Vergangenheit ab!"

„Wer…wer bist du?"

„Ich bin der Atem Ethuils, der dich führen wird!"

„Hast du die anderen auch geführt?"

„Nicht alle bedürfen der Führung, mein junger Eldar, du bist verborgen gewesen und deine Dunkelheit verhüllt dich noch, leg sie ab!"

Gildin war nicht sicher, was die Stimme meinte, und doch folgte er ohne Angst dem Pfad, den seine Beine wie von selbst beschritten, zurück an den Bach, zurück auf die moosweiche Lichtung. Ohne Furcht ließ er sich nieder.

„Führ mich Atem des Ethuils, ich will ihnen gleich sein, ich will endlich zu meinen gehören. Sag mir was ich tun muss!"

„Leg deinen Mantel ab, hier brauchst du ihn nicht, hier bist du sicher, nichts wird geschehen, was du nicht selbst willst!"

Gildin fingerte an den Verschlüssen seines Umhangs, machte sich daran seine Kleidung abzulegen.

„Muss alles von meinem Körper?"

„Gildin, nicht dein Körper ist bedeckt….dein Herz und deine Seele ist es!"

Gildins Umhang glitt zu Boden. Eine Ecke davon ragte in den Bach der sich des Stoffes bemächtigte und daran zog, bis der edle Saum durchnässt und schwer, den gesamten Stoff mit sich hineinzog. Gildin beachtete es nicht und ließ den Umhang davon treiben.

_Ein Mantel um mein Herz? Wie soll ich das nur verstehen, ich kann nichts ablegen, was ich nicht anfassen kann, was soll ich nur tun, ich will zu ihnen gehören, was soll ich nur tun?_

„Bilder sind in deinem Herzen gefangen….Zukunft, Gegenwart und Vergangenheit….Bilder die deine Sinne erwachen lassen werden…gib sie frei!"

„Wie soll ich das denn tun? Ich fühle keine Bilder….dort sind keine!"

„Sie sind da….mein schöner Gildin, lass dich fallen….gib das Misstrauen ab….hier will niemand besitzen….hier will niemand nehmen, was nicht gerne gegeben wird….dein Körper soll blühen, leg deine dunkle Vergangenheit neben dich, deine Seele ist wunderschön und rein….und ein Bild ist sehr stark in deinem Herzen….es ist noch jung, aber in dieser Nacht mengen sich die Zeiten, mengen sich Zukunft, Gegenwart und Vergangenheit, alles ist wahr und nichts ist verborgen….öffne dich und du siehst, was dein war, was dein ist und was dein sein wird!"

_Meine dunkle Vergangenheit neben mich….ich glaube, weiß nun was du meinst…alles dunkle, verachtenswerte, es haftet mir an….ich bin dreckig davon…..ich bin beschmutzt, alles an mir ist voll von hässlichen Berührungen….ich fühle mich so….dreckig_

Gildins Gesicht verzerrte sich….überall spürte er die fremden Berührungen….Finger und Menschenglieder die in ihn drangen….immer und immer wieder, ihn beschmutzten. Gildins Finger schlugen um sich, wehrten sich, stießen die Hände und Körper der Vergangenheit fort. Immer wilder und heftiger wurden seine Schläge und Rufe.

„WEG…WEG ….GEHT WEG VON MIR! Geeeeht Weeeeeeeeeeeeg!"

Wütend zerrte er an seiner Kleidung, zerriss die Stoffe, kratzte sich über die helle Haut….würgte und übergab sich, riss an seinem eigenen Haar, bis er am Ufer des Baches den Halt verlor und verzweifelt schluchzend in das sanft rauschende Wasser stürzte. Der Bach schien weit tiefer, als er vermutet hatte, endlich gelang es ihm wieder aufzutauchen und Atem zu schöpfen. Frischen Atem ohne Wut. Der Zorn war erloschen. Gildin strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und sog die milde, anmutige Luft dankbar ein. Erleichtert kletterte er auf das Moos zurück und bemerkte erstaunt, dass seine Kleidung ohne Schaden war. Auch waren seine Arme und Beine ohne Kratzer. Keine einzige Wunde und doch fühlte er wie leicht er geworden war, wieviel Ballast von ihm gefallen war.

„Nun ist dein Mantel abgelegt. Nun blicke die Bilder in deinem Herzen und genieße die Nacht des Ethuil und die Freuden des Frühlings!"

I_n mein Herz…wie kann ich nur hinein? Im Traum wohl….die Stimme will sich, dass ich träume_

Gildin nickte seinen Gedanken zu und ließ sich behutsam auf das dunkle Moos sinken, streckte sich über den duftenden Untergrund und schloss seine Augen, um zu sehen. Eine ganze Weile mühte er sich so, den Schlaf zu erlangen in Traumwelten zu sinken, mühte sich Bilder zu erkennen. Es kamen auch kurze Moment….die leuchtenden Erscheinung am Beginn dieser Lichtung….und das strahlende Bild des Düsterwaldkönigs….

_Thranduil….bist du das Bild das ich suche? Führst du mich durch die Nacht des Ethuil….ich wünschte die Valar schenkten mir diese Gunst….doch warum schwindet dein Bild….und wer ist dieses neue Bild….ich kenne deine Augen…_

Thranduils Bild schwand, ein neues erwachte….ein Bild, an dem etwas nicht stimmen konnte….dunkle Strähnen von feinem Haar, das Gildin schon vertraut berührt hatte…Augen, die Gildin schon kindlich angestrahlt hatten…..und ein schmaler Körper, den Gildin schon tröstend umarmt hatte…und doch war es nicht derselbe Körper…dies war der geschmeidige Körper einer bezaubernden jungen Frau…Feanweth.

„Ich bin es!"

Gildin öffnete erschrocken seine Augen. Feanweth strich sanft über seine Wange. Feanweth die er Wochen zuvor als Kind verabschiedet hatte und nun als Frau mit ihm auf dieser Lichtung saß.

Es konnte nicht sein und doch wusste Gildin, dass sie es war. Und wie wundervoll sie war. Nichts Kindliches war übrig. Ihr Haar schmiegte sich sanft an ihren wohlgeformten, weiblichen Körper. Nur ein leichtes Kleid aus feinem, weißem Linnen bedeckte ihren zarte Haut und ihre Brüste hoben sich aufgeregt unter diesem Stoff. Gildins Herz raste im Takt des rauschenden Baches. Das war ein Zauber. Nichts anderes konnte es sein. Und um nichts in der Welt wollte Gildin den Zauber brechen. Die Hand an seiner Wange, diese erregend warme Hand die eine Hitzespur auf ihm zurückließ. Feanweth war ein Bild aus seinem Herzen….und was hatte die Stimme gesagt?

_In dieser Nacht vermengen sich die Zeiten, Feanweth ist meine Zukunft, und in dieser Nacht darf ich die Zukunft schauen…und mich erfreuen, ist es das, was in mir keimt? „Genieße die Nacht des Ethuil und die Freuden des Frühlings!"_

Gildin setzte sich auf, legte seine Hand auf Feanweths.

„Zeig mir den Frühling Feanweth!"

Die junge Frau nickte und behutsam kostete sie von Gildins Lippen. Behutsam und darauf bedacht, ob er es wollte und ersehnte. Und er wollte mehr. Hungrig erwiderte Gildin die Berührung, seufzte ungeduldig und erstaunt über die Wellen, die mit jeder Zärtlichkeit seinen Körper durchliefen.

„Was geschieht in mir? Ist es richtig?"

„Spüre Gildin, in mir ist es ebenso!"

Feanweth nahm Gildins Hand und führte sie an ihr Herz, ließ ihn fühlen, was er in ihr auslöste.

„Es ist Liebe….Melith….dein erstes Wort, dass du an mich richtetest, es bedeutet Freundin….und auch Liebe, viele Jahre hab ich es in mir getragen. Und erst jetzt weiß ich, welche Bestimmung uns damals gebunden hat. Es werden noch Jahre dahingehen, aber die Nächte des Ethuils lassen die Zeit schwinden. Spürst du es?"

Gildin antwortete nicht. Innig verschloss er die süßen Lippen seiner Zukunft mit zärtlichen Küssen. Lachend nahm Feanweth seine Sehnsucht auf, schälte ihn aus seinen nassen Kleidern und nahm sich Zeit seine erwachenden Gefühle zu nähren. Behutsam strich sie seine erregte Haut, küsste über jede Erhebung, immer bedacht seine Regungen aufs Zärtlichste zu erwecken. Und Gildin erwachte. Hungrig nach Liebe erkundete er übermütig Feanweths Körper, seufzte lustvoll bei ihren Zärtlichkeiten. Noch ungeschickt öffnete er Feanweths Verschlüsse und löste sie aus aller Kleidung. Wie wundervoll ihre samtene Haut unter seinen Fingern erblühte. Jede noch so kleine Berührung entlockte ihren Lippen die herrlichsten Laute. Gildin kniete sich vor die dunkle Schönheit und holte sich von ihren Augen die Erlaubnis weiterzutasten. Fest und verführerisch wandelten sich ihre Knospen unter seinen Fingern, richteten sich hart auf. Feanweths Hand wanderte indes längst zwischen seine Beine. Noch umging sie seine Männlichkeit, fast ängstlich, zu schnell von ihm mehr zu fordern. Und wirklich war hier ein Ort, der Erinnerung an Dunkles auslösen konnte, hier war Liebe und Vertrauen so oft missbraucht worden. Feanweth hob Gildins Blick zu sich, fragend und liebevoll.

„Möchtest du den ganzen Frühling erleben, mein schöner Liebster? Ich will nicht wecken, was noch Schlaf nötig hat, wir haben noch viele Nächte des Ethuil?"

War mehr als dieses Zeichen der Liebe nötig, auf alles unendlich warten zu wollen, wenn es nötig war? Alles was noch an dunkler Erinnerung übrig war, zerfiel in dieser Frage. Gildin nahm Feanweths Hand, führte sich an seinen Ort der Leidenschaft, strich selbst über die feuchte Liebeshöhle der jungen Frau und spürte ihre Hitze.

„Liebe ….ist in meinem Herzen…..nichts weiter, Liebe und Sehnsucht nach dem Frühling, zeig mir alles ….. denn die Tage und Nächte bis zum nächsten Ethuil sind lang ….und noch länger, bis wir ganz vereint sein werden….bitte liebe mich, meine Melith!"

Zärtlich umschlossen ihre Finger sein Lustzentrum, um es hungrig nach Leidenschaft an ihren Liebeseingang zu schieben. Ungezügelt seiner Lust drängte nun Gildin die schöne Geliebte auf das weiche Moos zurück, um sich tief in ihrer Hitze zu versenken. Wilde Leidenschaft umfing die beiden jungen Körper und nichts, was um sie geschah war mehr von Bedeutung. Tief und tiefer stieß Gildin in sie, löste ihre Jungfräulichkeit, erfreute sich an ihren sinnlichen Lauten und erlebte endlich zum ersten Mal selbst die Wonnen der Lust. Sein Körper erwachte aus langen dunklen Albträumen, erzitterte unter den neuen Empfindungen. Was wild und ungestüm begann, ebbte wieder ab, um aufs Neue entdeckt zu werden. Feanweth wandelte sich unentwegt, hungrig empfing sie erst seine harten Stöße, flehte vor unerfüllter Leidenschaft nach mehr, um im nächsten Moment Gildin unter sich zu bringen und ihrem Geliebten die Freuden des Frühlings zu zeigen. Der Bach nahm die Laute ihrer Leidenschaft mit sich, durch den düsteren Wald, ließ sie frei, um kühle Herzen zu erwärmen, und nahm an anderen Orten wieder Geräusche auf. Der gesamte Wald schien zu erwachen, in einem Rhythmus zu pochen. Es war eine Verbeugung vor den Valar, jeder kam diesem Ruf nach, der tief in sich Leidenschaft und Liebe innewohnen hatte. Selbst der König des Düsterwaldes war mit seinem Geliebten unterwegs, frönte den Freuden des Ethuils, dicht an einen Stamm gelehnt stieß er wild in seinen gefesselten Geliebten und lauschte dann geschockt dem Raunen des Baches, dessen Erzählung ihm mit einem Schlag seiner Lust entwendete. Zornig löste er sich aus Erestor und zerriss das fesselnde Band. Erstaunt und unbefriedigt drehte sich Erestor zu ihm.

„Du verschmähst mich? In dieser Nacht bringst du mir kein Vergnügen?"

Unwillig krallte er in Thranduils Haar, um seine Lust wieder anzufachen, doch schnell erkannte Erestor, dass kein erregendes Leuchten mehr in Thranduil brannte.

„Thranduil, mein König….was ist geschehen?"

Thranduil stieß Erestors Hand von sich und spuckte in den Fluss.

„Hörst du es denn nicht? Er genießt den Ethuil, ich dachte nicht….dass er es kann, ohne mich….ohne mein Bild….er genießt es, er erwacht….ohne mich!"

tbc

**Anmerkungen:**

Ethuil Frühlingserwachen

Melith Freundin, Liebe


	24. Thranduils Schmerz

_#all - Danke für eure Reviews, ich versuche, die Geschichte zu Ende zu bringen, auch wenn es mir zur Zeit schwer fällt, aber ich bleibe irgendwie dran! ;)_

**Gildins Weg - Geliebter Sklave **

* * *

Kap. 24 – Thranduils Schmerz

„..er genießt es, er erwacht….ohne mich!"

Thranduils Laune schien auf dem Tiefpunkt. Mit wütenden Worten ließ er seinen Unmut laut werden und verpasste dem Bach einen Schwall Ufersteine, der unbeeindruckt weiter durch den Wald floss. Ein wenig mehr beeindruckt von des Königs Wutausbruch rieb sich Erestor über die Fesselspuren an seinen Handgelenken.

„Du überrascht mich immer wieder Thranduil…du hättest dir denken können, dass dein Sohn versucht, Gildin für sich zu gewinnen."

Mit wenigen Schritten folgte Erestor dem König an den Bach, betrachtete erst einmal Thranduils geschmeidigen, unbekleideten Körper, der kurz zuvor noch heiß sein Innerstes mit Leidenschaft erfüllt hatte und noch deutlich Zeichen der Erregung aufwies.

„Mein König scheint unbefriedigt wie ich sehe…"

Erestors Stimme hüllte den Sindar in Ablenkung, versuchte es zumindest. Doch Thranduils Gedanken waren immer noch weit mit dem Geflüster des Baches verwoben.

„Es ist nicht mein Sohn der mit ihm erwacht….es ist wieder derselbe Stamm, der mein Herz vor Jahren zerfleischte. Die Valar machen sich einen Spaß…."

Verzweiflung mischte sich nun in Thranduils Stimme und Fassungslosigkeit. Ein weiteres Mal überrascht von Thranduils Reaktion, hob Erestor ungläubig eine Braue.

_So tief ist der Schmerz in ihm, dass er den Valar trotzen möchte…nicht mal ahnen konnte ich dies…er vergisst selbst, dass ich nah bin und seine Seele fühle…wir wehrlos bist du doch Thranduil…du würdest alles geben, um diesen Schmerz zu besiegen_

„Erzähle es mir, Thranduil, Schöner, teile deinen Schmerz endlich ganz…Alleine kannst du die Schatten der Vergangenheit nicht bezwingen….lass mich dein Schwert führen"

Sich wohl bewusst, um die Magie in seiner geheimnisvollen Stimme, strichen Erestors Finger über Thranduils Schenkel. Geschickt fasste er die prallen Pobacken und zog den König nah an seinen Körper, berührte ihn dennoch kaum, flüsterte weiter erregend und verführerisch in Thranduils Ohr.

„…und sag mir, was er dir antat, erzähl was im goldenen Wald geschah, wie hast du ihn für dich gewonnen, wie verloren….und wie tief ist dein Schmerz…."

Gefangen in Erestors Verführung fiel unmerklich Spannung von Thranduils wütendem Ausdruck. Zuviel hatte er nun von sich preisgegeben. Oft hatte er seinem Liebhaber von seiner nahen Rache berichtet, von einem Verrat aus alten Tagen, doch nun wusste Erestor auch, dass es ein Herzensverrat war. Thranduils Atem zeigte seine Aufregung. Konnte er Erestor vertrauen, so tiefe Gefühle seines Lebens auszusprechen? Thranduil zögerte, herrisch schob er Erestors Arme von sich.

„Verlangst du nun nicht zuviel, Erestor? Du weißt sehr gut meine Sinne zu beglücken, aber ich weiß, an welchem Ort ich dich nicht kenne. Du selbst bist Noldo…bist du ein Verräter deiner Abstammung?"

„Mich interessiert es wenig, aus welchem Stamm das Holz ist, das ,meine Sinne berauscht, du weißt, ich wandle durch die Völker, wissensdurstig und hungrig nach Leben. Ich handle nicht als Noldo, ich bin Erestor…"

„Erestor also, nur Erestor…geheimnisvoll und unbeugsam…."

Thranduils Blick löste sich langsam von Misstrauen und ein gefährliches Glitzern umgab seine Augen. Dann hob Thranduil seine Kleidung vom Boden, hüllte sich in seine Gewänder und lehnte sich an einen mächtigen Stamm, um seinen Erinnerungen Halt zu geben.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass es einen Anfang gab, Erestor. Manche Erinnerungen sind ohne Zeit, hier ist nur ein Ende, aber kein Anfang. Celeborn war eins mit mir, ebenso, wie ich eins mit ihm war. Kein Gedanke allein gedacht, kein Empfinden allein gespürt, eine Seele. Unendlich die Nächte unserer Liebe….es schmerzt noch immer, sich an seine Wärme zu erinnern. Als die Völker aufbrachen und unsere Leben sich trennten, waren wir überzeugt, dass es nur auf Zeit war, dass wir uns dann gegenseitig in langen, wundervollen Nächten von unseren Erlebnissen berichten würden. Wir waren überzeugt, dass es nichts anderes als ein Uns geben könnte….Doch nicht WIR nur Ich war überzeugt, weiß ich nun, er wohl kaum…"

Thranduil holte tief Luft, dreht den Blick zu Erestor, der aufmerksam lauschend auf einem Stein nah des Baches saß.

„Bald übernahm ich Pflichten der Führung, wählte jeden Weg aus, immer in der Hoffnung, dass er mich wieder näher an Celeborn bringt. Oropher Adar nîn, so weiß ich jetzt, war viel früher schon als ich informiert, dass Celeborn längst eine neue Bindung eingegangen war. Und das kam ihm sehr recht. Er vermittelte mir Gespielinnen, wollte dass ich unsere Linie endlich weiterführte. Doch ich sehnte mich nur nach einem, verließ heimlich Eryn Lasgalen, um dem Einen nah zu sein, folgte dem Raunen der Lüfte…"

Erestor erhob sich, kam näher.

„Ich erinnere mich….das Raunen der Lüfte, die ersten Gerüchte über das Erwachen des goldenen Waldes, die ersten Erzählungen über Caras Galadhon meinst du sicher. Ich hielt es für unmöglich, dass es wahr sein könnte. Erst in Elronds Begleitung Jahrhunderte später, wusste ich dass nichts von den Gerüchten über die Pracht des goldenen Waldes, übertrieben war. Ein Hort der Schönheit…bist du Celeborn dorthin gefolgt?"

Behutsam berührte Erestor Thranduils Hand. Einen Augenblick zuckte er zurück, ließ die Berührung dann zu und nickte.

„Ja, ich folgte ihm, noch war der goldene Wald jung und trotz allem schon reicher, als Eryn es je sein konnte. Aber was noch wertvoller war, Lothlórien lag nahezu ungeschützt, noch war die Macht Nenyas nicht voll entfaltet. Nur aus diesem Grund kam ich ungesehen so tief in den Wald hinein. Hier erst erfuhr ich von Celeborns Gemahlin Galadriel. Oropher hatte zuvor all diese Informationen vor mir fern gehalten. Ich wäre viel früher schon aus seinem Wirkungskreis ausgebrochen hätte ich nur davon geahnt. Es war ein Schmerz, den ich nie zuvor kannte, tief und tiefer bohrte sich die Wunde, ich wollte versinken, eins werden mit den jungen Mallornwurzeln.

Boten des Waldes hatten mir von der Herrin und dem Herrn des Waldes berichtet, als ich nach dem Weg fragte. Galadriel, ein Name der nicht unbekannt war, aber mir nur Schmerz brachte.

Tagelang verbarg ich mich in dem jungen Blattwerk und sehnte mich nach dem Tod. Doch er kam nicht, meine Seele war noch nicht ganz zerbrochen. Ich wusste, mein Herz wollte es nicht glauben und so schlich ich weiter, immer weiter bis in Caras Galadhon mich Wachen erwischten und mich auf die Fleets schleppten……und ich den Beiden gegenüberstand."

Thranduil schluckte und presste Erestors Hand zusammen.

„Es war ein grausamer Moment. Ohne nur ein Wort gesagt zu haben, wusste jeder Anwesende sogleich um die Gefühle des anderen. Galadriel wusste, wer ich war und erkannte mich sogleich als große Gefahr. Ihr Mund versuchte zu lächeln, doch ihre Augen wollten meinen Tod. Celeborns Blick verriet, dass unsere Liebe nicht ganz Vergangenheit war. Fast schien es mir, dass er willenlos neben ihr verharrte. Sie hatte alles in der Hand. Sie musste entscheiden und wählen. Sie wählte gut, denn sie bot mir mit strahlend, gütigem Blick an zu bleiben. Damit hatte ich verloren. Hätte sie meinen Tod gewollt, dann wäre Celeborn zu mir zurückgekehrt, verstehst du es Erestor?"

„Mae Aran nîn, ich weiß, wovon du sprichst…ich kann es fast vor mir sehen, indem sie gab, nahm sie alles. Hast du Celeborn noch mal alleine gesprochen?"

„Erestor, ich blieb dort fast zwei Jahre. So schnell hatte sie den Kampf nicht gewonnen, erst später wurde mir klar, dass sie bei unserer ersten Begegnung den Sieg gewählt hatte. Sie ließ es zu, dass ich um Celeborn kämpfte, tat so, als bemerke sie nicht, wie er jede Nacht heimlich zu mir schlich. Doch sie wusste alles. Ich kämpfte um ihn, ich versuchte unsere alte Verbindung zu erneuern, versuchte mit ihm wieder eins zu sein, in Seele und Körper. Doch mit jedem Tag entfernte er sich mehr. Wir liebten uns körperlich, nur körperlich. In den unzähligen Gesprächen der Nächte flehte ich ihn an, mit mir aus dem Wald zu fliehen. Die Antwort ist er mir heute noch schuldig. Plötzlich wurden seine Besuche weniger. Er nannte dafür keine Gründe. Dann kam er wochenlang gar nicht mehr. Ich war am Verzweifeln. Und dann kam der Abend, der meine Seele brach. Er kam. Seine Augen glühten vor Glück. Ich dachte, es wäre meinetwegen, lief ihm entgegen, um ihn in die Arme zu schließen. Er ließ es nicht zu, sondern erzählte mir überglücklich von der Geburt seiner Tochter und das ich diese Botschaft meinem Volk überbringen sollte und meine Familie herzlich zur Namensfeier eingeladen wäre….kannst du das glauben, Erestor? Er behandelte mich wie einen Boten meines Volkes…wie einen Diener, der Nachrichten von einem Wald in den nächsten trägt. In mir starb alles, ich spuckte ihm ins Gesicht und schlug ihn…ich verlor jede Beherrschung….ich weiß nicht mehr, wie er davonkam, wie ich aus dem Wald floh….irgendwann viele Monate später erreichte ich Eryn und dämmerte dort weiter. Frag mich nicht, warum ich überlebte….ich denke, es gibt nur eine Antwort: Rache. Dieses kleine Wort kann ein Leben erhalten, glaub mir…"

Thranduil atmete tief ein und wagte es dann Erestor anzublicken.

_Kein Mitleid….wage es nicht mich mitleidig zurechtzuweisen…nun liegt es offen vor dir mein Herz…stärke mich, aber wage nicht meine Schwäche zu bemitleiden_

Erestors Blick zeigte keinerlei Mitleid, Thranduil atmete erleichtert aus.

„Verstehst du nun, was mir Gildin hier in meiner Obhut bedeutet?

Erestor nickte düster, aber innerlich zerrissen.

„Eins will ich noch wissen, Thranduil. Hast du Gildin damals entführt? Warst du für sein Verschwinden verantwortlich?"

Thranduil schluckte und entzog Erestor seine Hand.

„Ich war es nicht…aber ich weiß, wer es veranlasst hat…"

Anmerkungen:

Oropher, Adar nîn Oropher, mein Vater


End file.
